


An Entanglement of Identities: a Wee English Fella’s Voyage of Self-Discovery

by Sitcom_Fan



Series: The Tale of the Wee English Fella [1]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Identity, Romance, Self-Discovery, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 71,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitcom_Fan/pseuds/Sitcom_Fan
Summary: James was a Derry Girl. He wasn't a girl, nor was he from Derry but being a Derry Girl was a state of mind. Michelle's heartfelt declaration had been resonating in his mind and James now found himself pondering a whole host of other questions about himself to which he was determined to find the answers.
Relationships: James Maguire & original characters, James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Series: The Tale of the Wee English Fella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892734
Comments: 170
Kudos: 93





	1. Breakfast with the McCools and the Quinns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thenewwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/gifts).



> I'm a big fan of the sitcom and have decided to write my own version of the story. Mostly canon-compliant although James will be more cocky and confident than in the show.  
> I want to explore the theme of identity and a bit of James's backstory and as I'm a total sucker for romance so there'll be plenty of that too.  
> I'm not from Northern Ireland so I apologise in advance if any of it sounds a bit inauthentic or contrived.  
> I own nothing except my original characters and plotlines!  
> Please read and review!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a typical morning in the Quinn household but a very important day for Gerry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the first chapter! Not much will happen but the story will pick up soon so stay tuned!

“I can’t believe this,” Erin Quinn hissed, “I knew you had no concept of boundaries but trying on my knickers?!”

“So what?” Orla shrugged nonchalantly, “I’ve always thought your clothes are cracker and Mammy’s always saying I should try to dress more maturely, you know? Well mammy knows for sure. After all, she was widely known for her cracker sense of style back in the day,” her cousin continued.

“Orla love I’m delighted you’re taking your sense of style seriously,” Sarah cooed adoringly while walking into the room in her dressing gown with her hair wrapped in a towel. 

Erin had to admit that her aunt always looked good even if she did overdo it with the fake tan. Not to mention that the amount of hairspray she used could form a gas cloud big enough to suffocate an elephant. Erin thought it a wonder that Clare hadn’t yet chained herself to the city walls to protest against the fast-moving consumer goods industry and the environmental damage caused by the chemicals in their products. She could imagine the short blonde girl dragging James along too. Bless him, he always supported Clare’s crusades now matter how bizarre. That boy’s loyalty knew no bounds: the girls didn’t deserve him really. Erin swiftly repressed that thought - shuddering to think of the consequences if Michelle were to find out that Erin had been thinking that way about her English prick of a cousin. Not that Erin did think that way of course. Unlike Orla, she had boundaries. 

“Can you believe what she’s done this time Mammy?” Erin shrieked as her mother entered the room, flustered and stressed as normal. 

“Erin Josephine Quinn I do not have time for your whinging today!” Mary said coldly. Her daughter instantly regretted pestering her mother and gulped - retreating two steps as she did so. 

“We’ve got back-to-back deliveries at the shop today and that’s to say nothing of what an important day this is for your father. He’s a nervous wreck at the best of times without you adding to his stress.” Mary had recently been promoted at Woolworth’s and was now responsible for managing deliveries of stock. She enjoyed the extra responsibility and money and her authoritative personality ensured that no employee with an ounce of intelligence would get on the wrong side of her. It was the first day of Gerry’s new job: one of the most important days in the Quinn-McCool household for quite some time.

“When did you suddenly become so keen on boundaries?” Sarah asked her niece with a quizzical look on her face. 

“Yeah,” Orla said in agreement, “you’re always saying we need to break down barriers - there’s plenty of evidence right here,” she added, holding Erin’s diary aloft with a mischievous look on her face.

Pre-empting further protest from his eldest granddaughter, Joe chipped in, “You need to learn to hide your stuff better,’ before returning to the children’s book he was reading to Anna. Erin raised her figurative white flag; she was truly outnumbered here.

At that moment, Gerry came down the stairs looking very different from how he usually did. He was clean-shaven and had combed his hair and was wearing a grey suit matched with a white formal shirt and dark blue tie. He bent down and slipped his feet into a pair black loafers which he had fastidiously cleaned the day before. Gerry did not possess many formal clothes before - he hadn’t needed to - but luckily he had managed to kit himself out fairly cheaply thanks to the Marks and Spencer sale. He appeared younger somehow. Erin wouldn’t put it past Michelle - whose concept of boundaries was almost on a par with Orla’s - to make a comment about her father looking like a “ride”. She tried to block that thought out of her mind.

“You’re looking dapper so you are," declared Sarah airily, scanning her brother-in-law up and down, “but seriously Gerry you do clean up well.” 

“Thank you Sarah, that’s very kind of you to say so,” Gerry tentatively smiled at his sister-in-law with gratitude.

“Only took twenty years to get a proper job,” Joe grumbled dismissively. Gerry knew better than to dignify that with a response.

“Good luck today love,” Mary smiled to her husband and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

“Erin I can drop you in town on the way if you want to get into school early to work on your English assignment,” Gerry offered, noticing that Erin was ready to leave.Orla, meanwhile, was having a scholarly debate the merits of different cereals with Sarah.

“Yes please!” the blonde teenager responded a little too enthusiastically, grateful for the opportunity to escape the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will find out all about Gerry's new job in Chapter 3 - coming soon!


	2. Don't Bottle it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin bumps into James. He has something to get off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! I've written Chapter 3 already and will post it very soon.  
> In the meantime, enjoy!

“Here will do nicely, thanks Da,” said Erin as they approached the corner of a street about twenty minutes walk from the school. After the drama at home, Erin fancied a walk to clear her head. She climbed out and was surprised to see James suddenly come into her view. “Morning James”, she said, greeting the English boy with a smile. Not that she wasn’t always happy to see him of course but that day the girls came within a whisker of losing their cherished wee English fella had been a wake-up call that made them realise that they needed to make a concerted effort to show James that they liked having him around. Despite Michelle’s non-stop teasing of James because of his nationality and accent it had somehow eluded them that James may not realise that was the way people expressed affection in Derry. Lovely though he was, he could be a bit slow and dopey. He was English after all.

Nevertheless, James was now a Derry Girl and had even been declared as such in a ceremony akin to a baptism Orla had organised, which Erin found ridiculous to the point of hilarious until James suddenly freaked out thinking he was about to drown in the bath, hitting his head on the side of the sink with a forceful thud. Explaining that to the triage nurse in A&E at Altnagelvin was embarrassing, to say the least. Michelle was pleased not to be the source of trouble for once.

James had spent the latter part of the Christmas holidays in London and the girls found it odd not having him around at New Year, not least because Erin had found herself escorting a drunk Michelle home from Jenny Joyce’s house party they had shamelessly gatecrashed. Erin suddenly realised that Jenny may report them to Sister Michael for that even though it in no way fell under the nun’s remit, not that that stopped her from interrogating them on the bus on the way to the Take That concert in Belfast. But that could wait until Erin got to school; her first priority was to catch up with her friend.

To James’s surprise, Erin put one arm around his body in a brief hug and he let out a barely audible involuntary squeal. “Honestly Erin you’ve been watching too many Carry On films,” James teased, eliciting a disgusted gasp from the Irish girl. He noticed a besuited Gerry in the driver’s seat which reminded him that his friend’s father was starting a new job today. “Morning Mr Quinn - good luck today!” James said.

“Thanks son but please call me Gerry!” the older man shouted back before indicating right and pulling away. 

“How many times James? You know you can call my parents by their first names,” Erin shook her head at her friend, “Honestly why are the English so obsessed with formality and politeness?” she continued, “After you sir, no after  _ you _ , no really, after you, no I insist you go first,” she added in a mock upper-class English accent before concluding in her usual husky accent that James had grown to love once he learned to decipher it, “just go through the fecking door!” The boy was concerned that his friend would damage the muscles in her face by contorting it the way she often did.

“Well if you’re going to colonise a quarter of the globe then you can at least show some social graces and decorum,” he responded facetiously with a smirk. 

“You’re as much of a mouth as Michelle!”. Erin was pleased that James had managed to turn his nationality into a source of light-hearted banter. Maybe this was the real James Maguire and not the timid boy who had approached the girls tentatively as if they were a pack of savage dogs on his first day at their school. Michelle wasn’t yet used to her cousin’s improved confidence and occasional displays of sass but even she realised that James deserved her respect for his resilience and adaptability; he was far tougher than he was often given credit for. Clare had argued with more sincerity and conviction that was really required (as if channelling Martin Luther King) that against the fragile contemporary political background, any form of comic relief should be welcomed regardless of how flippant. The time that James squirmed awkwardly in response to Michelle sneering at him for the actions of the English in centuries gone by seemed like a distant memory.

After a seemingly never-ending laughing fit, James finally regained composure. “Seriously, you should consider a career as a comedy actress - you’d make a fortune!”

“Catch yourself on!” she retorted, “A serious writer like me cannot be getting involved in such frivolity,” she elaborated with a half-serious look expression on her face. James smiled; there was never a dull moment when a Derry girl was present. Much as he loved the girls, they were nothing if not intense and he had been grateful for a bit of a break during his week in England.

“You’re out early," Erin remarked.

“Yeah, it was a bit intense at home and I fancied getting some air," James replied. Living with Michelle and Deidre didn’t make for a calm existence at the best of times but somehow it seemed worse towards the end of school holidays.

“Fair enough, I had a bit of drama at home this morning so I caught a lift with Da to escape early.” 

“Isn’t that the norm in your house?” James asked with a goofy smirk. He wasn’t wrong and he had witnessed (and occasionally got himself embroiled in) various forms of drama in the Quinn-McCool household many times. 

“So how was England?”

“Very English,” James answered, earning a well-deserved eye-roll from Erin, “but it was great thanks. It was good to see the boys again," he said, referring to his friends Dale and Richard. “Things are a little awkward between me and mum as you may expect but we did spend some quality mother-son time together. London’s changed a bit since I moved here though; there’s always building work going on. The ongoing joke is that it’ll look nice when it’s finished.”

“That’s what the English consider funny?” Erin scoffed incredulously with a contemptuous look on her face. James had never met anyone with more flexible facial muscles.

“Well when you’re hated by your nearest neighbours - the Scottish, Welsh, Irish, not forgetting the French and probably most of continental Europe - it helps to be a bit self-deprecating and not take yourself too seriously. Though I admit there are certain sections of English society that haven’t quite got that memo yet.”

Erin guffawed with genuine amusement - once again her facial expressions said it all. She had never imagined that the English had the capacity to be so self-aware and observant of their country’s position in the world yet treat it as a source of entertainment. But then perhaps it was unfair - despite the turbulent history of a certain group of islands off the coast of France - to make judgements about forty million people before meeting a single one herself. “Makes sense I suppose,” she hummed.

“Mum’s also been approached by several shops interested in stocking her gift labels, which is good,” James added. Kathy had told him off multiple times for calling them stickers, even though he agreed with Mary, Michelle and everyone else for that matter that that was a more accurate term.

“Well I hope it’s a success,” Erin said sincerely. She didn’t have the highest opinion of Kathy Maguire but at the end of the day she was still James’s mother and didn’t hold any ill-feeling towards the woman - in fact, she found her rather fascinating. There was enough resentment in this world, and the tiny country had had more than its fair share of it so it had. “That’s a nice coat,” Erin commented. James was wearing a new coat. It was long and grey with black circular buttons. It made him seem taller and leaner. It gave him a slight military air but in a good way - something Erin or most of her fellow residents of Northern Ireland would never have said given the omnipresent British troops. With the exception of Michelle of course. He looked rather distinguished and dignified, almost handsome, though of course Erin would never describe him in those terms. Not out loud at least. 

“Thanks, it was a present from mum. Whatever you think about her you can’t deny she always buys people great presents.” Erin knew this from all of the times Michelle had boasted about the Christmas and birthday gifts she had received from her aunt over the years, much to Deidre’s chagrin.

“Well any half-decent mother would want her big handsome boy to look good,” Erin said ironically. But was she really being ironic? She wasn’t sure - she had confused herself.

James laughed and let out a deep sigh. The dynamic between the two friends changed very suddenly, “I’ve been thinking about something lately,” he said earnestly. He took a deep breath before adding, “But I don’t know who to talk to about it,” he gazed into the distance as the Foyle glinted in the low January sun.

Oh my this sounds serious, Erin thought, “You know you can talk to me about anything James,” she smiled softly, “We Derry Girls look out for each other and that includes honorary Derry Girls.”

James smiled slightly, genuinely touched by Erin’s efforts to get him to open up. “Well it’s funny you mention that. I’ve been thinking a lot about what Michelle said and it dawned on me that my dad was probably from around these parts so despite being English born and bred this is where my roots lie. I know I didn’t take to Derry immediately but I’ve grown so fond of this city with all its idiosyncrasies and I am so proud of my Derry heritage. I feel like I’ve had a sort of epiphany and now I’m really curious about the side of my family I don’t even know and don’t even know I exist. I never used to think about it too much but now I find myself contemplating it every day as though there’s an entire part of my identity missing. To put it succinctly, all of these unanswered questions are driving me crazy.” He took another breath, clocked the stunned reaction on Erin’s face and quickly added, “I’m sorry I know that’s a lot to spring on you so suddenly.” 

Truth be told, Erin was stunned and didn’t know how to react but she knew that it can’t have been easy for her English friend to open up like that. She was so used to him being awkward and nervous that when he said something profound it really caught her off guard. But nevertheless, she was so proud of James for embracing her city and appreciating its charms. “It’s ok,” she replied after taking time to process what she’d just heard, “it really frustrates me how boys bottle things up and don’t communicate sometimes.” she said earnestly, feeling privileged to have earned the boy’s trust. “Maybe seeking answers to those questions will help so if you really want to do it then go for it. I can’t begin to imagine what it would be like not knowing half my family. Me and the girls are here if you need us because what are we again?” she said with a rising intonation.

“Derry Girls!” James responded as if chanting on a demonstration.

“And what do Derry Girls do?”

“Look out for each other!”

“That’s it - you’re learning fast!” Erin patted James on the shoulder in a slightly patronising manner.

Eventually they reached the gates of Our Lady Immaculate College just as their usual bus arrived. Michelle, Clare and Orla alighted the bus and the five-strong group proceeded to the assembly hall, saying a quick good morning to Sister Michael and bracing themselves for the inevitable vocal torture - courtesy of Jenny Joyce.


	3. A New Colleague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerry meets his new colleague who looks somewhat familiar, but he can't for the life of him think why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3 - it's not the one I'm most proud of but I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm certainly enjoying writing this!

Gerry turned off the Derry northern bypass into the Skoge Industrial Estate. As his indicator cancelled once the manoeuvre was complete, he let out a deep sigh - nervous but excited to finally start his new job. He had always wanted to treat his dear wife Mary to a long weekend in Paris and hopefully this would be possible with the higher salary. His sister Niamh had spent a year working as an au pair in Bordeaux and in that time became a fully converted Francophile. The family’s children had also learnt to speak English with a strong Irish accent, which their parents thought was rather funny. She stayed there and married a local boy called Remy whose family ran a wine business. Whenever Niamh wrote letters to her brother, Mary would read them and sigh wistfully, longing for a chance to visit the French countryside and sample the local wines. Needless to say, Erin thought having relatives in France as the height of sophistication. Michelle was constantly trying to get invited to visit Niamh and Remy by claiming to have an interest in French culture. But neither Mary, Gerry nor even Sarah were born yesterday; they knew Michelle well enough to know that she was only interested in flirting with Erin’s cousins Marc and Stephane. Niamh and Remy’s two sons had spent two weeks visiting Derry the previous summer and Michelle would not leave them alone. She had never quite got over not going to Paris and would not miss the opportunity to sleep with a French boy that easily. To Michelle’s disgust, Erin’s cousins had bonded with James over a mutual disdain for fish and chips. Being French, they had never expected to agree with an English person on anything concerning food. The three boys frequently made hilarious jokes about Waterloo and Agincourt, much to the irritation of the girls. James had also practised the past participle extensively and as a result, had come top of the year in the recent French exam. Michelle mocked her cousin for being a geek but in truth, she was grateful to her cousin for the look on Jenny Joyce’s face when she realised that James had outperformed her. That kind of entertainment was priceless.

After finding a parking space, Gerry pulled up the handbrake, turned the engine off, climbed out of his car and retrieved his bag from the passenger seat. He walked into reception and spotted the twenty-year old office manager Sinead at the front desk methodically sorting through the morning’s incoming post. Behind her, a large sheet of perspex that had been nailed into the sand-coloured breeze blocks bore the company’s logo. Gerry’s promotion had come about as a result of a merger of McCarroll Logistics - his employer of twenty years - and Longford Transport: a logistics company based in a town called Warrington in north-west England. Longford Transport had been keen to expand into the Irish market for years, so the merger with McCarroll Logistics - which had a presence all across the Island of Ireland - provided a golden opportunity to reach this goal. Conveniently, McCarroll Logistics had long aspired to expand its operations overseas; Longford Transport already had depots everywhere from Aberdeen to Plymouth, Holyhead to Canterbury and Glasgow to Southampton and thanks to the recently-opened Channel Tunnel was rapidly expanding in continental Europe. 

The restructuring that came about as a result of the merger provided an opening for a Regional Operations Manager with responsibility for north-west Ireland. Gerry, with his twenty years of experience as a courier, unparalleled knowledge of the area and easy-going nature made him the perfect candidate for the job. He had travelled to Warrington for the interview and as he was walking over to his car to begin the overnight journey back to Derry, the Chief Operating Officer Suzanne Webb hurried over as quickly as her stilettos would allow to offer him the job right there on the spot. It would certainly be a big change from spending his days on the road but he was looking to a more predictable work schedule. He would need to make the occasional trip to Warrington for meetings but he could live with that. The drive to Belfast, overnight ferry to Liverpool and then a short onward journey to Warrington was a breeze compared to the arduous (albeit beautiful) road journey to Cork which could take the best part of a day if you had the misfortune to get stuck behind a slow-moving agricultural vehicle with overtaking opportunities few and far between. Erin would also be going to university before long and Gerry wanted to make the most of his eldest daughter’s remaining time at home.

Sinead looked up and did a double-take when she noticed Gerry’s attire, “My you’re looking smart!” she exclaimed. Gerry was very fond of Sinead. When Erin and her friends first started at Our Lady Immaculate, Sinead was assigned as their student mentor. By the end of her first year, Erin had transformed from a shy, timid girl to the brash, confident young woman she was now - as Mary had been at the same age and still was in her early forties - and Gerry was sure that credit was in part at least due to Sinead. Sinead was very bright and frightfully efficient; she had a promising career ahead of her and spent two evenings a week studying business administration at the local college.

“Thank you, Sinead,” Gerry replied, blushing slightly.

“How are you this morning?” Sinead asked.

“Good thanks, bit of drama at home but that’s nothing out of the ordinary. You know our Erin and Orla!”

“Don’t I just! You and Mary must miss the timid wain she was before I corrupted her,” she joked with a broad smile.

“Sweet Jesus, have you seen the new Regional Financial Controller?” Gerry jumped slightly and turned round to find the payroll manager Caiomhe Reynolds standing behind him with her manicured nails wrapped around an oversized mug of chamomile tea. Caiomhe led the local amateur dramatics group in her spare time and her passion for drama sometimes manifested itself in her occasionally neurotic behaviour. This was very handy; the company’s drivers - including Gerry himself - didn’t dare submit their timesheets late for fear of the consequences. 

“Well yes, it’s my job to greet people,” Sinead replied drily.

Caiomhe ignored Sinead and carried on, “Honestly he’s a total ride. I’d stare at him all day if I could. Let’s just say I’ll be choosing where to sit in meetings very carefully from now on. Cracker suit by the way Gerry!” She turned around and walked back to her office.

“Oh Gerry, I forgot to say you’ve got a meeting first thing. Suzanne’s on our way but she’s running a bit late. She’s probably fallen victim to the Belfast one-way system. I’ll bring you your usual brew.”

Gerry walked down the corridor and entered the meeting room to be met by a man in his late thirties who he assumed was the Regional Financial Controller. He was tall and well built like a rugby player and had green eyes and short, dark brown curly hair which was immaculately styled. He wore a mid-grey suit with a white and blue striped shirt, paired with a burgundy tie; his waistcoat accentuated his broad shoulders. On his feet he wore rich brown leather brogues and he had a short and perfectly maintained beard. His aftershave smelled expensive, as though it had come directly from Paris. There was something about this man that reminded Gerry of someone, but he couldn’t think of whom. Gerry had never met anyone so immaculately dressed. The man could have easily been a famous actor.

“Rory Dolan, Regional Financial Controller,” the man introduced himself, holding out his hand which Gerry duly shook.

“Gerry Quinn, Regional Operations Manager.” 

“Ah yes, Sinead was telling me all about you. Says you’ve been with the company for twenty years and you know every town between here and Galway.” Rory’s tone was friendly but businesslike. From his accent Gerry could tell he was from somewhere between Derry and Coleraine but he was exceptionally well-spoken with near-perfect diction.

“Thank you, I look forward to working with you,” Gerry smiled, pleased that he had built up a good reputation for himself. He couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated by Rory even though his colleague was at least five years younger than him. “Have you come far this morning?”

“Only Limavady though I’ve heard the Caw Roundabout can be a nuisance if you catch it at the wrong time.”

Gerry nodded. Negotiating the Caw Roundabout during the rush hour was the bane of his life, “I’ve not been to Limavady properly in years. Made plenty of deliveries there but never stopped for more than twenty minutes.”

“When I was growing up there I’d have said you were lucky but it’s a much nicer place now,” Rory chuckled slightly.

“Have you always lived there?” Gerry asked.

“No. I lived in England for a few years in my twenties, Newcastle specifically. I met my wife there; she grew up in Edinburgh but was born in Leicester and her parents are from Southampton so she’s either Scottish or English depending on your point of view.” The two men laughed slightly. Gerry took a glance at the map of Britain and Ireland that hung from the wall to remind himself of where these places were. “Not long after our son was born we moved to Belfast. He’s not too pleased about having an English city as his birthplace on his passport but I keep reminding him that his grandparents are English!” Rory paused before continuing, “I’d wanted to move back to this part of the world for ages so I couldn’t believe my luck when this job came up. I’ve always been rather fond of Derry.”

“I agree,” Gerry said, “I’m originally from Dundalk in County Louth. The Corrs come from there - in fact my ma knows the family well. I was sent here on a temporary basis but then I fell in love with a Derry Girl and the rest is history,” he added, smiling at his wedding ring. “My father-in-law wasn’t best pleased but in his eyes no man’s good enough for his daughters.”

Rory laughed, “Well there must be a reason why the English love to make jokes about in-laws!”

The door opened. “Good morning gentlemen!” It was Suzanne Webb, clearly embarrassed and flustered on account of her late arrival and a little tired from spending the night on a ferry across the Irish Sea. Rory recognised her accent as Geordie from his time spent in north-east England. She was followed by Chief Financial Officer Rob Hamilton, Caiomhe and Regional Human Resources Manager Roisin Murphy. The meeting began and the delegates got down to business, occasionally stopping for refreshment breaks.

Eventually, five o’clock came around and the staff left the building and headed for the car park, saying their goodbyes until tomorrow morning. Rory climbed into an expensive-looking car and drove off towards Limavady. Gerry got into his own car and set off in the other direction. As he pulled out of the industrial estate onto the main road he started pondering what it was about Rory that reminded him of someone else. He still couldn’t work it out. He turned the radio on and listened to the news in an attempt to forget about it for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations:
> 
> \- Limavady and Coleraine are both towns in Northern Ireland about 15 and 30 miles away from Derry respectively.  
> \- Leicester is a city in central England and Southampton a city on the south coast of England.  
> \- Dundalk is a town just within the Republic of Ireland between Belfast and Dublin and the hometown of the Corrs.  
> \- Newcastle-upon-Tyne is a city in north-east England where the local accent is known as Geordie.  
> \- Warrington is a town in north-west England about half-way between Liverpool and Manchester.
> 
> I've written up to Chapter 6 and will type up and publish them soon. Stay tuned!


	4. A Conversation Takes a Serious Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James seeks the girls' opinions with expected and unexpected results at the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters in and we finally see Michelle and Clare!  
> If you hadn't noticed, there will be lots of jokes at Jenny Joyce's expense.

The first day back at school went better for the girls than they’d expected. Jenny Joyce had a sore throat which spared the student body the pain of listening to her singing voice. And her speaking voice too, for that matter. Aisling had taken up the mantle of lead singer which made the choir’s performance a not-too-tortuous experience. James even went to the effort of complimenting Aisling on her voice. In response she told him that her local choir was looking for a new tenor - apparently, it was possible to determine someone’s vocal range by their cheekbones. Characteristically of James, he hesitated awkwardly until Michelle forcefully dragged him away by his blazer, claiming she had something urgent to discuss; Aisling didn’t even get the opportunity to protest that they lived together and so had plenty of time to discuss anything. Even Michelle wasn’t cruel enough to let someone get trapped in the clutches of Jenny and Aisling’s strange little world. Even if the person in question was a wee English prick. In fact, Michelle wasn’t intrinsically cruel in the slightest and cared immensely about her cousin. There were no two ways about it: an English boy was vulnerable in Derry and Michelle saw it as her duty to protect James, which she was fine with as long as she could tease him mercilessly. Life was about trade-offs after all.

By the time Michelle had dragged her cousin to the canteen, the rest of the gang were already there sitting down. “Honestly, will this dicko ever learn not to talk to strangers? Am I gonna have to put him on a lead like a dog?” she growled referring to the time Jenny Joyce had tied her Ukrainian guest (later revealed to be a “wee Prod from East Belfast”) to her to stop him wandering off.

“Aye that would be cracker!” Orla piped up enthusiastically, “I mean dogs are great but a pet wee English fella would be even cooler!” Sometimes her friends wondered how she even managed to dress herself in the morning.

“I don’t know Orla, English boys have complex needs and take a lot of looking after,” James said with a deadpan look on his face. Michelle rolled her eyes and muttered expletives under her breath. Erin wanted to laugh because in all honesty she found James quite a funny guy but in the interests of avoiding further drama (she had had enough for one day) she simply threw a disdainful look towards James.

Clare meanwhile was hyperventilating as she always did when about to make a point about something. “Look, Michelle, if James wants to-”

“It’s fine Clare, I’m a big boy.” James cut the small blonde girl off but smiled to show he appreciated her concern. He was very fond of Clare and admired her endless passion for fighting injustice. She was an active member of the Derry and district chapter of the campaign against landmines and the previous year had attended the organisation’s annual conference in Birmingham (the first time she’d visited England which she had actually quite enjoyed) where she had met Princess Diana. To the astonishment of James, Erin’s family were rather impressed by this. James couldn’t understand why large sections of the British public were so obsessed with the royal family. The tabloid media was another matter; scandals and shenanigans - which the Windsors supplied in abundance - were a surefire way to sell newspapers. But for an Irish Catholic family to be fascinated with a symbol of British dominance made no sense at all to James - just like many things in life. He was a teenage boy and in the process of figuring a lot of things out; this would have been the case even if he had never set foot on the Island of Ireland, let alone moved to Derry on a medium-term basis. Clare returned to her sandwich, disappointed that she hadn’t needed to defend James’s right to converse with whoever he wanted to. 

The five teenagers sat quietly and ate until Erin broke the silence, “James has something he wants to discuss,” she announced.

“The English prick wants to say something important? Catch yourself on!” Michelle scoffed contemptuously.

“Let the boy speak!” Erin blurted out, earning confused looks from across the room. She was now desperately trying to avoid eye contact with the English boy she’d just defended which was difficult with him staring at her, utterly perplexed. This was a bit awkward.

James finished swallowing his mouthful and cleared his throat, “Lately I’ve been thinking about who I am-”

Michelle began, “You’re an English pr-” 

Erin cut in, “Jesus Michelle can you just stop being a mouth-”

“Please girls, this is actually quite serious!” James raised his voice slightly and sighed with exasperation, prompting four heads to turn around and look at him attentively. “Since the day I chose not to leave I’ve been wondering who my father is and I’ve decided I want to find out,” he added. He paused and looked at the four girls, “What do you think? I wanted to get your thoughts.” Erin gave the boy an encouraging smile. She felt privileged to have heard the full version of his speech five hours earlier. The other girls, Michelle included, were touched that James trusted them enough to ask for their thoughts on an intensely personal matter.

“You should really speak to Ma first before you do anything but I’ll help you in any way that I can,” Michelle smiled at her cousin. It was rare that Michelle showed her softer side but when she did, you could be sure that she meant what she said.

“Yeah, we can ask our parents if they have any leads,” Clare added with Erin nodding in agreement.

“Just like a Sherlock Holmes novel!” Orla chimed in the same way she had earlier when suggesting that James would make a good pet.

James laughed. Orla was eccentric and childish for sure but also hilarious. “Do you want to be Doctor Watson?” he joked to Orla and her eyes widened at her friend’s suggestion. “But seriously, thank you for all your support,” he added, feeling encouraged to have four Derry Girls on board. 

“You know I’ve just noticed James has a similar nose to Dennis,” Michelle smirked, shattering the moment somewhat. Her friends recoiled in disgust. 

“Michelle, I appreciate that we’re living in the middle of a sectarian conflict and it’s important to have a sense of humour but there are limits,” Erin said seriously in a low voice - with hand gestures and facial expressions to match, naturally. James was too good-looking to be Dennis’s son. Not that Erin would admit that to herself. Not for now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please leave your comments as I love to hear what you think - I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it!


	5. The Cooked Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Michelle is asleep, James takes the opportunity to broach a sensitive subject with his aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter and it's not the best I've written (yes, I know the title is a bit random), but be patient and there'll be more coming your way soon!

James decided to get up early on Saturday morning and go out before Michelle woke up. Much as the two cousins had grown used to each other’s company, Michelle was still a bit of a handful at times so James needed his own space from time to time. Moreover, Deidre would soon be coming in from her night shift and James did not fancy being collateral damage in the war between his exhausted aunt and hungover cousin. He came downstairs, the front door opened and in walked Deidre. “Morning Auntie Deidre!” James cheerfully greeted his aunt.

“Morning love,” she mumbled as politely as she could manage.

“Fancy a cooked breakfast?” James offered.

“Bless you James, that would be lovely,” she smiled warmly even though she was shattered, “Let me just go for a quick shower.”

“Ok sure,” James responded with a smile. He had found the Derry accent quite difficult to understand to begin with but it had grown on him, especially the way they pronounced words like shower. Kathy had done her best to lose her Derry accent so James did not hear the unadulterated version until he moved to the city. He cooked the promised breakfast and Deidre came down ten minutes later.

“Thank you,” she said as she tucked into her breakfast. James brought down two cups of tea and started his own.

“Deidre, can I talk to you about something? It’s ok if not, I know you’re tired!”

“Of course, you can always talk to me,” she replied with a smile. 

“I want to find out who my dad is,” James declared. James had decided earlier that a direct approach was the best one to take with Deidre. His aunt looked back at him, clearly shocked.

“May I ask what brought this on?” Deidre asked her nephew curiously. 

“I’ve been wondering about my background. Obviously, I’m English and identify as such but my dad must be from around here, surely?”

“Most likely yes, though I never met him as I was living in Belfast at the time. I only returned to Derry about a month before Michelle was born.” Deidre replied. James had been born in March 1979 so Kathy must have left Derry in the summer of 1978. Michelle was born in July 1979 so that left about a year between Kathy’s departure and her elder sister’s return. “Of course your mother was very economical with the details which I’m afraid to say put a big strain on our relationship.” 

“I’m sorry Deidre, I didn’t realise it was such a difficult subject for you,” James said, feeling bad for upsetting his aunt.

“Catch yourself on!” Deidre retorted with a smile. “I’m your aunt and you should feel able to ask questions. To be quite honest I’m surprised that it’s taken you so long to broach the subject. I don’t know what my sister has told you but I can understand why you’d want to take her words with a pinch of salt and find out yourself. Come here,” and with that, she gave her nephew a gentle hug.

“Do you know anyone who may know more?” James asked her. 

“I’d talk to Mary and Sarah. Sarah was Kathy’s best friend back in the day so she’s probably your best place to start.”

“Thank you, Deidre,” James said as he took the empty plates away and washed them up.

Conveniently, the Quinn household was his first call of the day so he set off in that direction armed with questions. By a remarkable stroke of luck, he’d left the house five minutes before a heavily hungover Michelle woke up - successfully avoiding the ensuing argument between his aunt and cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - please review if you can! I must admit writing this is story is rather addictive. As I said, a bit of a boring chapter but the next ones are much better - honest!


	6. Every Irishman's Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James visits the Quinns. He earns the gratitude of Mary and praise from Gerry but not much else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, another fairly uneventful chapter but does contain some not-so-subtle hints. And in this story, James takes self-defence classes for his own safety. This is just a silly little joke but I may develop it further in later chapters if it fits with the narrative of the story.  
> Maybe we should write to Lisa McGee and suggest it for series 3 - can you imagine the teasing he'd get from Michelle?
> 
> Anyway, here it is...

James walked over to the Quinns’ and knocked on the door. Mary answered and was happy to see James no matter how unexpectedly. “Morning, James love,” she greeted the boy warmly. “Erin and Orla are both out - did you want to speak to either of them?”

“No, the reason I came round was to return this book of Erin’s. I keep forgetting and I don’t want to test her patience any more than I already have!” he replied nervously.

“My Erin’s far too fond of you to be mad at you for long but it was good of you to drop round. You’re a good lad,” Mary said as though she was making a state of the nation address. The English boy’s blush hadn’t gone unnoticed by the formidable woman either. Mary Quinn never missed anything; the secret services could probably use her skills. She stood to one side and gestured to James to come in just as he remembered the other reason for his visit to the Quinns. James entered the familiar hallway and followed Mary to the kitchen.

“One of Gerry’s new colleagues is coming over this evening for dinner and the place is a tip,” Mary grumbled, clearly a bit stressed. James looked around. He didn’t think the house looked untidy but Mary Quinn’s standards were in a different league to those of everyone else and James didn’t blame the woman at all for taking pride in cleanliness. “Orla and Erin are at the library working on their English assignments, Sarah’s got a hair appointment, Da’s taking his new lady friend out for the day and Gerry’s at Tesco. Nightmare so it is.”

“I can lend a hand if that would help?” James offered, “I’ve got my self-defence class later but I’ve got no other plans,’ he lied. James felt a bit bad for Mary. She scared him a bit but she also had a heart of gold and was always kind to James. Partly because she hoped that this young man would go out with her daughter, not that anyone except Gerry was privy to this information. 

“You’re a lifesaver! Would you mind giving the downstairs a hoover and cleaning the windows?” Mary asked.

“Not at all,” the boy answered and immediately got to work. An hour later the downstairs was spotless and you could clearly see your reflection in all of the windows. Unlike that unfortunate day at Fionnula’s, James had chosen the correct cleaning product for glass. Mary made a mental note to herself that James was good at housework. 

“Cracker job James, I can’t thank you enough. Now let me get you a cup of tea,” Mary beamed in admiration.

At that moment, Sarah walked in through the door with a slightly different hairstyle to the one James had seen her with the day before, “My it’s spotless so it is,” she said vacantly as if the house hadn’t been cleaned in ten years. She turned around to spot her daughter and niece’s English friend at the table and asked, “What’s he doing here?”

“Firstly, ‘he’ has a name. Secondly, it’s rude to talk about people as if they’re not in the room. James - that’s his name - was just dropping off a book for Erin and offered to help clean up, which you could have done,” Mary sneered while glaring coldly at her sister. Sarah stared at the table awkwardly, knowing she had no response to her sister’s words. James was fascinated by the relationship between the two women; they were clearly close but given Sarah’s relative immaturity they sometimes seemed more like a mother and daughter.

Sarah pinched James’s cheek and cooed, “He’s a good boy so he is,” which made him pray to God to let him spontaneously combust. Ideally without making a mess of Mary’s kitchen.

Mary ignored her younger sister and turned to the teenage boy sitting at her table, “We’ll be seeing you tonight, aye?” she asked. The gang were planning to meet at the Quinns’ before heading to the cinema. 

“Absolutely. But could I talk to you about something-”

“Sorry I’m so late. Tesco was an absolute nightmare,” Gerry huffed as he walked in laden with shopping bags. “Took half an hour to get there and park, an hour to get the food, forty minutes-”

“Gerald Eoin Quinn! Let the wain talk!” Mary hissed at her husband.

“Oh sorry James, didn’t know you were here. Go on son,” the older man said.

“Thank you, Gerry,” James said, earning a smile from Erin’s father for remembering to use his first name. He cleared his throat, “I’ve been thinking a lot about my Derry heritage and since living here I’ve really come to love it and I am really proud of my connections with this mental yet wonderful city. I’ll cut to the chase: I want to find my father. I presume he must be from around here. Auntie Deidre said she wasn’t around when Mum left so she suggested I ask you may have some idea as to where to start.” He turned to Sarah, “She also said you were good friends with my mum back in the day.”

“Aye, we were,” Sarah mumbled, “but before she left became so distant and aloof. She stopped socialising with me and the girls and next you know she was off,” the brown-haired woman lamented before predictably adding, “cracker eyebrows though. You know, I think you’ve inherited them from her. Back in the day, Kathy Maguire had-”

“The best eyebrows this side of the River Bann, we know!” Mary grumbled in frustration at her sister’s flippant attempt to change the subject when they were discussing a serious matter. “Truth be told no one ever met most of the fellas your ma hung around with. So much of her life was a mystery. But we can certainly ask around and make enquiries.”

“Thank you.” James looked at Mary and Sarah with a smile of gratitude. “I know it’s a big thing to announce so suddenly but I’d appreciate any help.” He paused before adding “I’m concerned that my dad would be ashamed at having an English son. That must be every Irishman’s worst nightmare!”

“For what it’s worth son,” Gerry stopped putting the shopping away and looked straight at James, “as an Irishman I’d be proud if you were my son.” Or son-in-law for that matter, Gerry thought to himself.

“Thank you, Gerry,” James said. James and Gerry had grown quite close during the English boy’s time living in Derry. Both of them were outsiders in the city and had bonded over that as well as the shared experience of living with people who gave them constant grief. James thought that while the English loved to make jokes about in-laws, there were far worse people to have as in-laws than Gerry and Mary Quinn.

Gerry had tried hard to forget about why Rory seemed familiar which was difficult as he saw the younger Limavady man five days a week. While putting the shopping away, he had tried to get a better glimpse of James and compare this with the mental image he had of Rory. No, what a ridiculous notion. His mental torment carried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Next chapter is a pivotal one so stay tuned!


	7. Ten Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief encounter between two strangers threatens to change both of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers - this is the chapter I've been looking forward to posting!
> 
> By the way, Schadenfreude is pronounced "Sharr-dun-froy-duh" and is a real German word.

Rory and Carol Dolan arrived at the Quinn residence shortly after 6 p.m. Erin and Orla came downstairs briefly to introduce themselves then returned to their bedrooms to continue getting ready for their evening. Erin was especially keen to look her best in case the gang bumped into any good-looking local boys. Granted, none of the boys she knew from Christian Brothers Boys’ School nor the Protestant boys they’d met at Friends Across the Barricades had caught her eye but she hadn’t yet written off the entire young male population of Derry. Besides, who was to say she wouldn’t meet a nice lad from nearby?

Rory was less formally dressed than on the first day Gerry had met him but still looked dapper in a casual grey textured blazer, white and blue checked shirt, navy trousers and brogues; the strong smell of his aftershave radiated from his neck. Carol was similarly well-dressed in a long blue and pink top, purple skirt, black tights and purple flats. Gerry led the guests into the kitchen, took the bottle of wine the Dolans had brought from Carol, who then proceeded to the sitting room to meet Mary, Sarah and Joe.

Rory placed his wallet and car keys on the sideboard. “Could I just use your toilet?” he asked Gerry. 

“Of course, it’s just through there,” Gerry said, pointing at a door, “Beer ok for you?”

“That’d be class, thanks,” Rory replied and entered the downstairs toilet while Gerry poured two glasses of beer and returned to the sitting room to listen to Carol talk about her childhood in Edinburgh. Joe was clearly waiting with bated breath for the opportunity to make a derogatory comment about the English and was visibly disappointed when Carol mentioned that her parents were English and she had spent a lot of time in England; consequently, she identified as Scottish and English even though her accent made it obvious she grew up north of the border. Though Joe constantly disparaged Gerry, insulting his son-in-law’s guests was a step too far.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Sarah opened it to let James in. As soon as she crossed the threshold, Michelle dashed upstairs, desperate to tell Erin about the “ride” who now worked at the corner shop on a Saturday. Michelle had talked about nothing else on the walk over from the Mallon household; James did not understand why Michelle had trouble understanding that James did not care in the slightest. James said a brief hello to Carol and then walked down the hall to the kitchen with the recipe books Deidre had borrowed from Mary. As he entered the room, he placed his recipe books, along with his wallet, on the sideboard. Rory emerged from the toilet the very second James turned around. “Oh, hello, nice to meet you. James Maguire - I’m one of Erin’s friends,” he introduced himself and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, James. Rory Dolan, Gerry’s colleague,” Rory shook James’s hand while he reciprocated James’s greeting. Rory noticed James’s accent which left him puzzled. What was an English boy doing in Derry? And why was he friends with a group of Catholic girls? Even by Derry standards, this was odd.

Gerry returned to the kitchen and saw that James and Rory were talking. “I see you've introduced yourselves to each other,” Gerry commented as though he were asking a question. 

“We sure have. James was telling me how he attends the girls’ school for his safety. Every teenage boy’s dream!” Rory chuckled while giving James a friendly punch in the shoulder.

“Yeah, and Rory was telling me about his time living in Newcastle. It feels odd that I’ve never been there despite growing up in England. I think the furthest north I’ve ever been in England is Whitby,” James said.

“To be fair England’s the size of Russia compared to Northern Ireland and Newcastle’s the best part of 300 miles from London - that’s four times the distance from here to Belfast!” Rory continued in a friendly tone. Gerry had never seen a young person look so at ease with someone they’d met less than five minutes ago and would never have expected this of the timid and softly spoken English boy. James and Rory had also been looking straight at each other and smiling; had Gerry not known better, he would have thought - based on their body language - that they were old friends meeting up for a drink in the pub, not two strangers whose paths had never crossed until five minutes ago. Gerry also noticed that they had a similar smile. A remarkably similar smile.

“I’d best go before the girls forcefully drag me upstairs by each limb! See you around, Rory.” James said and then went upstairs.

“Never keep a girl waiting, son, whatever the circumstances! Have a good evening and see you around,” he replied even though he didn’t expect to see James again barring a chance encounter in Tesco. Or a summer barbecue at the Quinns’. Rory thought this a shame as he felt he had clicked with James quite well. He’d also never met a teenage boy with such good manners.

“Sorry. Bumped into each other and got talking. Seems like a nice lad,” Rory said, nodding his head as if to signal his approval of James.

“No problem at all - James is a lovely fella. Mary has a real soft spot for him and just between you and me, I think Erin’s quite keen on him," Gerry responded with a slight grin.

“Secret’s safe with me!” Rory said with a chuckle while tapping his nose. “By the way, have you got that two pounds?” 

“Yes, here it is.” Gerry opened his wallet and handed two pound coins to Rory. 

“Thanks. Let me just pop this in my wallet and I’ll join you all in the living room.”

“Ok sure,” Gerry acknowledged the plan and returned to the living room. Joe was stuck listening to Sarah and Carol’s conversation about eyeliner. Gerry couldn’t help but enjoy his father in law's discomfort. He heard on Radio 4 the other week that there was a German word for this.  _ Schadenfreude _ , that was it.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rory picked up his wallet, opened in then instantly realised he’d picked up the wrong one. Carol thought it strange how all men seemed to have black or brown leather wallets and Rory couldn’t disagree with her. His eyes were drawn to a photograph of a young boy and a woman in her thirties which was tucked behind a thin window of flexible plastic. The boy was obviously James; he looked vaguely the same now except his jawline was now more chiselled. He looked at the woman: she had long dark hair, hazel eyes and distinctive eyebrows. What was James’s surname again? Maguire, that was it. A very common surname, like Rory’s own. Then he realised. James was the son of Kathy Maguire. Rory had had a brief secret relationship with the woman in the late 1970s until Rory received a letter from Kathy saying that she was leaving (but not specifying where) and not coming back. She told Rory to forget her and not attempt to find her. 

It surprised people that, despite resembling a professional rugby player, Rory was a sensitive person. He was utterly devastated by Kathy’s sudden and unexplained departure. However, it had given Rory the impetus to get out of Northern Ireland and see a bit more of the world. He spent a year working in bars across France (and spoke fluent French as a result) before settling in Newcastle, where he’d met Carol when she was studying at university. So in a way, he owed Kathy Maguire gratitude; he was very happy with the way his life turned out and would not have it any other way. Nevertheless, she had still broken his heart nearly twenty years before and less than ten minutes ago he was chatting with her son. It was a funny old world sometimes.

Rory looked over at James’s student identity card issued by the local council. The card displayed James’s name, a twelve-digit number, the expiry date of 31 August 1997 and his date of birth: 12 March 1979. So he was currently sixteen, turning seventeen soon. Given how crushed Rory had been when Kathy left, he couldn’t remember exactly when it had happened so could not figure out how much time had elapsed between Kathy’s departure from Derry and James’s birth. 

The more Rory thought about it, the further his head spun in a seemingly endless circle of confusion. Then the penny dropped: could James be his son? Was it possible that the young man he’d been speaking to ten minutes earlier inherited half of his DNA from Rory? What Rory found most difficult to grasp was the possibility that during his time living in Newcastle his son had been living in the same country. Though England was far bigger than Northern Ireland, Rory had travelled from Newcastle to London several times and the journey took less than three hours on a fast train.

Rory put James’s wallet down, picked up his own and placed the two coins in the coin pouch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath but his heart continued to thump violently. When he finally regained composure, he returned to the living room and joined the conversation. He hoped to get another glimpse of James just to reaffirm that the English boy really was the son of his long-lost lover.

The doorbell rang and the four teenagers came pounding down the stairs while Gerry opened the door to let Clare in. Now a group of five, they walked into the living room to announce they were heading out. Michelle took one look at Rory and melted inside. Once out of sight, she placed her left hand on her chest and started fake hyperventilating. Erin and James stared at her with the same puzzled expression while Orla asked if Michelle was choking on James’s aftershave. James was indeed wearing a strong aftershave but even if he hadn’t been, the girls wouldn’t put it past Orla to still ask the question. Her weirdness knew no bounds.

Rory took the opportunity to get a second look at James. He could see it now: his slim build, cheekbones and of course well-defined eyebrows left Rory in no doubt that James was the son of Kathy Maguire. The resemblance was unmistakable. Gerry had not failed to notice his colleague looking towards James furtively. There were going to be some awkward questions on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Looking forward to your reviews!


	8. An Awkward Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol notices something is bothering Rory and starts to dig for details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm a little behind on typing up what I've written so am trying to get back on top of it.

Soon after the five teenagers headed out with Michelle shrieking at the top of her lungs as always, the oven beeped and Mary served up the food with the help of Carol, Joe and Gerry. Sarah was far too busy flirting with Rory and asking how he kept in good shape. Carol had a heart of gold but a wicked sense of humour and did nothing to save her husband from being harassed by his colleague’s sister-in-law. She thought the whole thing was hilarious and wouldn’t be forgetting it any time soon. She couldn’t wait to tell the children.

They all sat down to enjoy the meal. They talked about everything from the standards of secondary education to which member of John Major’s government would be the next to be disgraced.  For dessert, Sarah served up a cake that Orla had baked earlier. Her daughter had recently discovered a passion for baking and had thought up the idea of a televised baking competition where amateur bakers would compete to win a trophy. Sarah thought it was a brilliant idea as did James and Clare, who thought that such a programme could be a much-needed institution that could unite the people of the UK and Ireland. No one else thought such a programme would catch on. 

After a cup of coffee, Rory and Carol decided it was time to head home. Their children were staying with family that night but they didn’t want to get home too late as they had numerous things to do on Sunday. Rory had drunk two glasses of beer so Carol drove instead as they’d agreed earlier. The last thing they wanted was a meeting with the RUC.

“Your face when Sarah was flirting with you was priceless!” Carol laughed as she exited the Caw Roundabout onto the A2 towards Limavady. Rory sighed and stared out of the window at the green sign indicating the distance to Limavady as twelve miles. This was going to be a long journey. He wasn’t bothered by his wife’s teasing; after twelve years of marriage, he was used to that and could be a tease himself at times. He was too preoccupied with the fact that a short meeting with a teenage boy brought back memories of a traumatic event during his youth.

“You’re quiet,” Carol observed. Rory’s efforts to conceal the torment he was going through were not succeeding. He had hoped to sleep on it and revisit it in the morning with a clearer head but Carol had other ideas, “is something bothering you?”

Rory let out a deep sigh. This was going to be difficult but he had to communicate, “Well yes actually,” he paused then carried on, “That boy who was there - Gerry’s daughter’s friend, James-”

“I saw you were talking to him. He seemed like a nice lad,” Carol said, shifting the car down into fourth gear as they entered Greysteel.

“Aye, very nice lad so he was. Very polite and friendly. Gerry said he and Mary love him and wish he’d ask Erin out!” Rory chuckled.

  
Carol had spotted James and Erin and thought, based on their short interaction, that the two teenagers had awkward but adorable chemistry. She could certainly see where Gerry and Mary were coming from but that wasn’t important right now. She was perplexed as to why a brief encounter with a perfectly nice young boy was troubling her husband so much and was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. “So...what about him?” she asked.

“Well this is going to take a bit of explaining so bear with me-” Rory began.

  
“Take all night if you need, we’ve got time and if it means we don’t get as much done tomorrow then so be it,” Carol took the opportunity to give her husband a supportive smile as she checked the left wing mirror.

“So first I need to explain the real reason I left Northern Ireland. I know I said that I wanted to get out of Northern Ireland and live somewhere else which is true but I also left because I was in a mess,” Rory continued. Carol nodded to acknowledge what her husband was saying but kept her eyes firmly on the road. “The thing is, I had this relationship - a fling if you like - with this girl from Derry. Her name was Kathy Maguire. The one day she just disappeared - leaving nothing but a letter telling me not to contact her.”

In the distance, Carol spotted a small light blue sign showing a white letter P in a bold typeface. “Shall I pull over?” she offered.

“No thanks, keep going.” Rory found that the movement helped somehow. Sitting in a layby in a stationary car would have heightened the tension and made this even more difficult and Rory definitely did not want to attract the attention of any passing RUC officers. “I know it sounds crazy as it was a fairly short relationship - if you can call it that - but it tore me up when Kathy left, it really did. Didn’t help that I could only really tell Mark and Siobhan,” Rory was now in tears, which was hard for Carol as she was desperate to give him a comforting hug, “My parents would have killed me for having clandestine rendezvous with a Catholic girl.”

“Catholic?” Carol raised both her eyebrows. “You were seeing a Catholic girl?” She had a lot of questions but was determined to remain focused on what had initially started the conversation. “So what does James have to do with all this?”

“He’s Kathy's son,” Rory answered. “When Gerry gave the two pounds back I picked up James’s wallet by mistake. I only realised when I saw a photo of James with Kathy. It’s her eyebrows - can’t mistake them. After that, I took another look at James and sure enough I noticed he looks just like Kathy.”

Carol finally turned into their road and pulled into their drive. She applied the handbrake, switched off the engine and looked at Rory, “So you think James could be your son?” she said, with her intonation rising at the end.

“Potentially aye,” Rory replied and gulped.

“Ok, well let’s discuss this tomorrow morning. It’s way too late now.” Carol said calmly. It always amazed Rory how calm and measured his wife could be in an awkward situation but this one was in a league of its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading - please review! Next chapter will be more of Rory and Carol talking - I hope you like my original characters!
> 
> By way of explanation: John Major was UK prime minister between 1990 and 1997. His government was badly damaged by a series of scandals, hence the reference. 
> 
> And I thought it would be funny to reference things that hadn't yet been invented in 1996. I know the Great British Bake Off didn't come into being until 2010 but I liked the idea of Orla being its creator and it seemed in character for James and Clare to support the idea.


	9. The Power of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dolans undertake some detective work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fairly short chapter which is really just the follow up to Chapter 8.

“So what we need to do is reconstruct the timeline and work out how plausible it is that James is your son,” Carol announced authoritatively the following morning. As an engineer, she was used to problem-solving and Rory was glad to have her help.

“Ok, but what about the kids?” Rory asked with a concerned look, “They can’t know anything about this, or at least not until we know for sure that James is my son,”

“You’re absolutely right but I’ve got that covered. I called Mark and Jane this morning and asked if they could have them until later. They’re staying until lunch so that gives us time to do some detective work,’ Carol replied with a smile which Rory reciprocated. He should have known that Carol would quickly devise a plan so quickly. Sometimes nothing seemed to faze her.

“Ok so first we need to establish exactly when Kathy left. Do you have any idea?” Carol asked, suddenly businesslike.

“It was either 1978 or 1979. I think I still have the letter somewhere so that may give us a clue.” Rory opened a cupboard and took out a box that he had not looked inside for around fifteen years but had somehow not got around to sorting through. He opened it and within thirty seconds found a small, white and crumpled envelope. He looked at the postmark. It read: Londonderry Mail Centre - 27 June 1978.

“Right so Kathy sent the letter in late June 1978,” Carol said, and wrote down this piece of evidence at the top of a sheet of paper, “so you would have last seen her during that month?”

“Yes that’s right, it was June.” Rory placed his hands behind his head and stared into the garden as his memory of the time gradually restored itself. 

“Ok, that’s a good start,” Carol said brightly in her Scottish-with-a-strong-hint-of-English accent. “Now, we know Erin was seventeen in October and that James is in the same year as her. We need to know which month he was born in - or better, his exact date of birth.”

“Oh, I know that already. Twelfth of March 1979. I saw it on his ID card in his wallet.”

“So June to March is,” Carol paused while counting the months in her head before letting out a sigh, “nine months”. She looked towards Rory and their eyes locked in a hard stare.

“So unless Kathy was seeing someone around the same time, James must be my son,” Rory concluded. He sat down on the sofa, not sure how to process this discovery. 

  
  


“I’ve just realised he has the same hair and eye colour as you. Same smile too.” Carol said with a smile.

“I can’t believe there’s been this massive secret surrounding my life,” he croaked as he started to well up, “You must be furious”, he said looking over at Carol.

“Don’t be silly it’s not your fault! How could you have known about this?” Carol sat down next to Rory and added, “I know this is a massive shock and it will be for other people when we eventually tell them but let’s take this one step at a time.” She paused before continuing, “Think of it like this: if Kathy hadn’t left, you’d have never met me and our wonderful children wouldn’t exist. And now you have another son who you already know is polite and friendly. That’s a great basis to build a relationship with James.”

Rory took a deep breath and sighed, “I’ll talk to Gerry tomorrow and then we’ll take it from there.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Carol smiled and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll make tea, that’ll help.” She stood up and walked to the kitchen. If there was one thing that almost every person across the islands of Great Britain and Ireland could agree on, it was the power of tea to temporarily solve problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so what do you think? Reviews appreciated as always!
> 
> Next chapter, Rory speaks to Gerry. Will probably be up in the next few days.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. A Sad Story and a Happy Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory learns more about James's backstory and talks to Gerry about his recent discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I wanted to get out for you lovely people! I especially enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it!

The following morning, Rory parked up outside the office as he normally did. Sinead was already at her desk and on the phone to one of the company’s customers. She put down the phone and noticed Rory walking over to her, “Morning! Good weekend?” she asked cheerfully.

“Yes, great thanks. We went round to Gerry’s for dinner on Saturday night which was really nice.”

“They’re a lovely family aren’t they?” 

“Yes they are but I wish Gerry had warned me that his sister-in-law was a flirt,” Rory mumbled.

Sinead laughed, “No vaguely attractive man over eighteen this side of the River Bann is safe from Sarah McCool so you’d better watch your back but she’s harmless and an excellent beautician.” She showed Rory her manicured nails. “Did you meet Erin or any of her friends? They hang around with this wee English fella whose name eludes me-”

“You mean James?”

“That’s it. I shouldn’t like him really but I’ve heard he’s a total sweetheart: a bit goofy and awkward but very polite and charming. Quite easy on the eyes and ears too. Almost makes me wish I was a bit younger…” her voice trailed off.

Rory smiled. He didn’t know James yet but was proud that Sinead had a positive impression of his son. This was an encouraging sign. Hopefully, he would have plenty of reason to be proud of James in future; he certainly seemed like a bright lad with a lot of potential. Sinead continued, “It’s quite a sad story really.” Rory cast her a confused look, “Poor wain’s ma went to England to have an abortion when she found out she was pregnant but didn’t get it for some reason, came back here when her marriage went tits up - apparently she’d been unfaithful - then scarpered back to London leaving her son here with his aunt! My ma knew Kathy was nothing but trouble and wasn’t surprised when she found out.”

Rory was stunned but also quite upset. When he’d met James, the boy had seemed so relaxed and at ease in the Quinn household and clearly had a great rapport with the girls. James was a much-needed calming influence on them, which Gerry had also said. He obviously adored the girls and vice-versa. Yet he had been dumped in a strange city in a country marred by sectarian conflict where his accent made him a target. By his own mother. Rory promised himself that he and James were to build up a relationship then he would be sure to give the boy the fatherly love he deserved. But first, he needed to talk to Gerry. “Is the meeting room free at all today?” he asked Sinead.

She checked the schedule and looked back up at Rory, “Yes, free all day today,” she replied, “Oh, while you’re here, Suzanne and Rob are coming over for a few days in April and I need to book a hotel. Do you think the Waterfoot by the Caw Roundabout would be ok? It’s nothing fancy but I’ve heard the breakfasts are amazing.”

“Sounds perfect,” Rory smiled before heading over to Gerry. “Morning, Gerry! Thanks so much for Saturday, we had a great evening. You’ll have to come over to us sometime.”

“Pleasure was all ours!” Gerry replied with a smile. The two colleagues had become good friends which helped Rory overcome the negative associations with Derry; the events of 1978 had left a bitter taste in his mouth but he was regaining his historic affection for the city.

“Look, Gerry, I need to talk to you in private. Have you got time?”

“Sure.”

They entered the meeting room for privacy and Rory announced, “I think James is my son,” which earned a perplexed look from Gerry, “I opened his wallet instead of my own by mistake and noticed a photo of him with Kathy Maguire. I had a secret relationship with her years ago and she left suddenly. She didn’t say where she was going but told me not to attempt to find her. Not that I could have done anyway as our families never met so I’d have had no way to track her down. My parents would have disowned me if they’d found out I was in love with a Catholic. When I saw James the second time just before the wains went out I noticed he looked just like Kathy.”

“Funny you mention that because when I first met you I thought you looked familiar but I couldn’t work out why or how. But when I saw you and James talking I noticed that you both have a similar smile, not to mention you’ve got the same hair and eye colour. After you and Carol left we talked about it for ten minutes,” Gerry replied, “but are you completely sure he’s your son?”

“Positively. I noticed on James’s identity card that his date of birth was the twelfth of March 1979. I last saw Kathy in June 1978 - nine months before! Sinead told me the full story about how Kathy abandoned him here and I almost welled up. I felt so sorry for the poor young lad.”

“Mary and I felt the same. When we heard we agreed to make a concerted effort to make James feel welcome and to be fair to him he’s done remarkably well adjusting.”

“Yes, I could see how well he gets on with your Erin. Sinead was telling me how polite and charming he is and I have to say I felt rather proud even though I barely know the young fella,” Rory recounted his earlier conversation.

“You should be proud. It’s weird because James recently said he wanted to meet his father. A few months ago, Kathy came back to Derry wanting to bring James back to London to work in her new business making self-adhesive gift labels-”

“You mean stickers?”

“That’s what everyone said! James was all ready to go back but he didn’t.”

“Really? Why?”

“Michelle persuaded him to stay She's his cousin. The girls were waiting for Bill Clinton when James announced he was leaving immediately. Michelle tried to stop him and said to him ‘You’re one of us! You’re a Derry Girl now James!’ He got in the taxi and left the girls reeling. All the excitement of seeing Bill Clinton just evaporated in an instant.”

“What happened then?” 

“Orla turned around about fifteen minutes later and saw him yelling ‘I am a Derry Girl!’ at the top of his lungs from the top of the city walls. No joke! Next thing you know they've forgotten about Bill Clinton and are running over to give James a massive hug. I almost welled up when I heard about it afterwards. I wish I could have witnessed it myself.”

“Wow! They must really love him.”

“They really do. They give him a bit of light-hearted grief sometimes but he handles it well and he’s learnt how to give what he gets. Mary and I would have missed him a lot had he left but the girls would have been absolutely devastated. When Erin told us about it I could see she was a bit shaken up at having nearly lost her friend.”

The heart-warming story left Rory speechless. He was relieved to hear that James had a solid support network which he certainly needed. “That is quite a story. I guess the next question is what do we do now?”

“I’ll talk to Mary tonight. We’ll ring you when we’ve got a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	11. A Productive Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mary displays impressive efficiency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you agree that the story has definitely picked up pace! I know it's taken a while but I didn't want to rush it. Anyway, here's Chapter 11!

Gerry walked through the door to find the house strangely quiet. He entered the kitchen to find Mary cooking dinner, “Evening love. Just us and Anna tonight. Sarah’s with Ciaran, Da’s at Colm’s and the girls are at the Devlins’ working on their project. Deidre, Geraldine and I agreed that when they study together, one of us will check on them regularly to make sure they actually get some work done.”

“Good thinking!” Gerry laughed at the ingenuity of the three women, recalling the time the girls had tried an elaborate scheme to avoid a history exam. Geraldine Devlin, like Deidre, Mary, and most Derry women in general was a strict disciplinarian (no one knew why Sarah was the exception but Mary more than compensated for her sister’s relaxed approach to parenting) so the teenagers wouldn’t mess around if they had any sense. Which occasionally they did.

The quiet was unnerving; Gerry couldn’t remember the last time he and Mary were alone together in the house. He couldn’t believe his luck: this was the perfect opportunity to address the rather tricky subject at hand that he probably wouldn’t get again this side of the new millennium. He got changed out of his work clothes and helped Mary finish the dinner. The two then sat down to eat.

“Mary, I need your help with something. It’s rather tricky,” Gerry stuttered nervously.

“What is it, love?” Mary enquired with both affection and suspicion in her voice.

“Rory thinks - or rather, is nigh on certain - that James is his son,” Gerry said tentatively.

Mary’s mouth opened wide with astonishment, “How does he know? What evidence does he have?” she asked sceptically.

“He had a short, secret affair with Kathy Maguire just before she left for England. He and Carol reconstructed the timeline and figured out that Rory last saw Kathy nine months before James was born. I think James looks like Rory. I know he’s the spit of Kathy but he’s got Rory’s hair and eyes, not to mention the same smile,” Gerry explained.

“Aye, we were saying he does,” Mary gasped.

“I thought Rory looked familiar but I couldn’t figure out how until I saw James and Rory talking. Honestly, I was wracking my brain and driving myself crazy!” Gerry elaborated, “So I guess we’d better talk to Deidre,” he said with a sigh.

“Aye, we should. I’ll ring her now,” Mary stood up immediately, picked up the new cordless phone and selected the Mallons’ number from the electronic directory.

“Evening, Mary,” Deidre answered the phone. Mary was not yet used to phones having caller ID.

“Deidre I’m so sorry to bother you as I know it’s so rare you get peace from the wains but this is important. I think we’ve found James’s father. Gerry’s new colleague met him last Saturday and is now convinced he’s his son,” Mary explained, trying to be succinct as possible.

“My, so much for a quiet night!” Deidre laughed, easing the lingering tension, “I suppose I’d better meet this fella then. Can you and Gerry set up a meeting? I finish at five p.m. every night this week so any evening works for me.”

“Sure. I’ll get that organised and ring you when the details are confirmed.” Mary hung up and turned to Gerry, “Ring Rory and ask if he’s free on Friday at half seven in the evening and if so to meet at the Three Harps in Greysteel.” Gerry phoned Rory as instructed by Mary and the meeting was confirmed within minutes. Mary called the pub to book a table then phoned Deidre with the details. It had certainly been a productive evening.


	12. Dinner at Chez Devlin, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls receive an unexpected treat, courtesy of Clare's parents. But apart from that, it's mostly business as usual for the Derry Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter and split it in two because it was getting a bit long. I thought this fic was getting a bit serious and needed some comic relief. And would it be remotely true to the show if Michelle didn't inappropriately refer to someone as a "ride"?

One quarter of a mile away, the girls (and James) were hard at work on their history project. Geraldine checked in on them every half an hour and was pleasantly surprised by their work ethic. She walked up the stairs and opened her daughter’s bedroom door to find five faces staring at her, “Hi ladies and gents. I’ve got a special treat for you all for working so hard. Come downstairs,” she said with a smile. She felt that they should be rewarded for their hard work. All five young people were confused, especially Clare who wasn’t used to her parents giving her treats out of the blue. But they weren’t going to miss out on whatever the treat was, so followed Geraldine downstairs.

“Your da’s colleague is such a ride,” Michelle said to Erin with a mischievous smirk, “Gorgeous hair, piercing eyes, body of a rugby player - what more could a girl want? Cracker dress sense too.”

“Jesus Michelle, would you listen to yourself?” Erin shrieked incredulously. “Number one: he’s almost forty. Two: he’s my da’s colleague. Three: he’s married with kids. Four: he’s a Protestant!”

Michelle paused before systematically responding to each of Erin’s points, “Ok, well one: George Clooney is too and he’s fuckin hot. He can patch me up in A&E anytime if you know what I mean. Older fellas are more mature too.”

“Yes Michelle we know what you mean, we’re not as dumb as you think,” James sighed. No one bothered to explain to Michelle for the seventh time that ER was only a TV series.

Michelle ignored her cousin and carried on in the same vein as before, “Two: that’s great, you can put in a good word for me. Three: fair dos that’s a valid point. Four: all the best rides seem to be Prods so there must be something to recommend. Not to mention they’re-”

“Not so fucked up about sex!” all of the gang except Orla said in perfect synchronisation as though they’d rehearsed it.

“And at least he’s not an English prick. Though if he were he could invade my island anytime,” Michelle concluded confidently.

“Aye, invasions are interesting to study in history.” James couldn’t help but admire Orla’s ability to perfectly time her interjections.

James was having a hard time suppressing laughter and said to Michelle and Orla with a smile, “Please don’t ever change.” He had a harder time not laughing at the reactions he got from the girls. Confident James was going to take some getting used to for them.

“You were talking to him a bit, weren’t you James?” Clare asked. 

“Yeah, he seemed really cool,” James replied, smiling fondly as he remembered his short interaction with Rory.

The five friends entered the kitchen to see Sean Devlin unwrapping several white parcels. Next to him stood a wide shallow cardboard box. “Evening,” he greeted his daughter and her friends with a grin, “I hear you’ve been hard at work. I told Fionnula that you needed a boost and she took pity on you - what next? James, I got you a pepperoni pizza - is that ok?”

“My favourite sort, thanks…” James hesitated while pondering the appropriate way to address Clare’s father.

“Mr Devlin if you insist but Sean is fine,” Sean laughed. He liked James and thought he was a good influence on his daughter with his calm nature but found the English boy’s perpetual confusion on how to address people hilarious.

“Ok, Sean it is then. Thank you so much,” James reiterated his gratitude and felt touched that the Devlins had catered for his culinary tastes.

“And call me Geraldine!” Clare’s mother called out while putting plates on the table, “General tip: assume you can use first names unless the person says otherwise, is a bit scary, or you’re talking to someone in a position of authority. Or any combination of those three!” 

“That’s helpful, thanks Geraldine,” James replied with emphasis on her name.

“That’s it, keep it up!” Geraldine said with an encouraging smile. She liked James for the same reason as Sean. To be fair, he didn’t choose to be born in England and grow up in the country.

They all sat down and began eating, “So have you never liked fish and chips?” Sean asked James.

“I did when I was younger. It was the highlight of day trips to the seaside that Mum used to take me on.” An awkward silence filled the room; everyone knew that talking about his mum was difficult for James.

“I thought you had chip shops everywhere in England?” Geraldine said.

“We do. More than here though that may seem impossible! One year Mum and I went to Whitby for a week and had fish and chips every day. I was sick of it by the time we got home and I’ve never managed to eat it since.”

“Fish and chips every day?” The girls repeated those four words back to James in unison while staring at him with retroactive envy.

“Now girls, remember what you learned in biology about the risks of eating too much fatty food!” Sean reminded the girls with a cheeky smile before turning to James, “And don’t overindulge on pizza James!”

Yes, you wouldn’t want to ruin that hunky physique, Erin thought to herself before abruptly snapping out of her introspective daydream. Not James, not Michelle’s dorky English prick of a cousin. That would be all kinds of wrong. Even though James did have nice broad shoulders. Oh, Christ, she was daydreaming again. She made a mental note to ask Sister Michael about how to cleanse sinful thoughts.

Geraldine swallowed her mouthful and looked at James, “Whitby...that sounds familiar,” she said tilting her head inquisitively.

“It’s a seaside town in north-east England,” James explained.

“Of course,” Geraldine said, “my brother is in the chemical industry and went to Whitby a few times when he was working in Middlesbrough for a few months. He said it was a lovely town and that the fish and chips were better than Fionnula’s.” The girls stared at her as if they’d just heard some terrible blasphemy. “He quite liked England actually, ‘lovely country, shame about the people’ was what he said.”

James laughed. “To be fair we did unleash Oliver Cromwell and Margaret Thatcher on the world so I can’t fully disagree with him,” he joked. Erin snorted in response, drawing funny looks from Michelle and Clare. Orla was too busy arranging her chips in order of size. “Whitby is lovely though. You’d love it Orla, it’s got some connection with Dracula.”

Orla looked up from her chips and her eyes lit up. “I wanna go! Though I think a wee Irish girl needs a wee English fella as a guide to accompany her round your green and pleasant land.”

“It would be an honour,” James said, flashing Orla a cheeky grin.

“Don’t encourage her!” Erin huffed, rolling her eyes. Oh god, are Orla and James flirting with each other. Her stomach churned as if she’d eaten a week-old fish. No, she thought, Orla doesn’t even know what flirting is. James wouldn’t flirt with Orla unless he wanted to risk being thumped in a sensitive area by Michelle.

“You want to go to England? It’s full of...people like James,” Michelle wanted to use more colourful language but stopped when Clare shot her a warning look.

“Well I like things that are green and pleasant and England is a green and pleasant land and if James is from there it can’t be too bad as he’s a cracker fella,” Orla declared, sounding more serious than she’d perhaps aimed to. 

“Steady on Orla, I don’t think Michelle can cope with hearing positive things about me.” James had a remarkable talent for maintaining a deadpan facial expression when making what the girls assumed was a joke. Nothing gave James more pleasure than subtly teasing Michelle.

Erin was still confused. Why was Orla being so kind to James? Sure, he was an integral part of their group and they couldn’t imagine life without their resident wee English fella. He was one of them. But perhaps Orla felt James needed an ally and stepped into the role. Erin couldn’t fault her cousin for that.

What bugged Erin was that she found herself wanting to laugh when James cracked a joke. Sure, his jokes were corny but that didn’t matter. Erin liked the fact that James had developed a better sense of humour since his arrival in Derry and Erin found it rather endearing. No other boy had ever had this effect on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will follow very shortly. It continues the same scene as this one.
> 
> ER was a TV series in the 1990s, set in a Chicago A&E. George Clooney played a doctor in it.
> 
> I'm trying to situate my story in the 1990s by referring to pop culture and politics. 
> 
> Middlesbrough is a town in north-east England and a centre for the chemical industry. There may be more English places mentioned in this fic but if they're not well-known, I'll explain :)


	13. Dinner at Chez Devlin, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Devlin household, the conversation takes a serious tone. James needs an ally, and Erin is happy to oblige. Because that's what friends do, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene continued - I've split it up for brevity.

The gang were still at the Devlin household eating dinner. “James, I hope you don’t mind me asking but have you had any luck finding your da?” Sean inquired.

“Not at all, Sean. Unfortunately not but I’ve got everyone I know to ask around so hopefully I’ll track him down eventually!” James replied.

“These things always take a long time. From what I’ve seen in films anyway,” Geraldine commented, “How are you feeling about it?”

“Well I know it’s risky as my dad may turn out to be horrible or reject me,” James responded with a sigh, “but then I’d least be able to get closure and move on.”

“That’s a very pragmatic way to look at it,” Sean replied.

“As I was saying to Gerry, I’m worried that he’d been ashamed of having an English son. I mean, what Irishman wants that? Gerry said he’d be proud if I were his son but I bet that’s not a common view!” James said.

“Maybe he’ll be a Prod. Then you can both wear t-shirts with the union jack and talk about the royal family,” Michelle smirked. 

“Then he may have a problem with James being a Catholic,” Clare said. 

James looked down at his last slice of pizza, trying not to get upset, “Call me a naive English boy but I just wish we didn’t all have to be defined by our religion or national identity. To be quite honest the idea that I may get rejected by my father because of either my nationality or my religion is heartbreaking.”

They finished eating and it was time to leave. Michelle and Orla left first while James and Erin stayed to help clear the table and wash up. When they finally said goodbye to the Devlins and stepped out onto the street, Erin gave James a small smile and asked, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” he responded unconvincingly, “but this thing has been weighing on my mind a lot lately. It’ll be a big change if I do find my dad and get to know him. For both of us.”

“That’s understandable. You’re right that it will be life-changing. But you can’t get too hung up about how it may work out, hard though it will be to resist the temptation. All you can do is see what happens,” Erin responded, trying her best to comfort her friend.

James swallowed, “I keep wondering whether Mum was being honest. Maybe there’s a good reason why she’s given me virtually no information about him. What she said about Paul being controlling was completely untrue: she was unfaithful to him. But what if she was right about my Dad? Part of me just wants her to be wrong so I can feel vindicated not going back to London with her.”

“You don’t need to feel vindicated. You realised you liked it here and decided to stay. There’s no need to complicate it any further.” Erin said. It felt odd being the voice of reason when James usually played that role.

“Well, I realised that I couldn’t leave my Derry Girls behind,” he said with a smile. “The more I thought about it the more I realised that I’d have been miserable in London. Living with Mum again would have been very difficult. Truth be told, going back would have only worked if I could have moved in with Dale or Richard, none of whom have any space. But even then, I’d still have a better support network here with Deidre, you and the girls. Not forgetting your parents of course.” He smiled as he mentioned Gerry and Mary.

“My folks love you, you know that James,” Erin smiled.

“There’s room in their hearts for the whole of Derry!” James chuckled. “As a poet, I bet you hate cliches like that!” he added.

“It’s the sentiment that matters!” Erin laughed. “Seriously James, any man who doesn’t want you isn’t worthy of being your da.”

“Thank you, Erin. That means so much,” James quivered, clearly on the brink of tears.

Erin placed her hand on James’s shoulder. Oh my, this is quite nice to touch, she thought, before repressing her wandering thoughts yet again. “Anytime James, I know we tease you but it’s only because we love you,” she said. “As a friend,” she added a bit too quickly. Yes, only as a friend, she thought to herself. James needed someone to lean on and Erin was going to make sure he knew that she was going to be that someone. Especially if she got to brush against his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that's all my chapters typed up! I'll get writing the next ones very soon but until then, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	14. Like a Spy Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory meets Deidre. The sister of his ex-lover and the aunt of his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest instalment! It's a bit repetitive but as I've said before, I don't want to rush the plot too much. I will reward your patience if you stick with it!

_ 2 February 1996. 07:25 PM, The Three Harps, Greysteel. _

Rory was sitting at the bar sipping his tonic water. He was waiting for Deidre Mallon to arrive so that they could discuss the rather important matter of James. His son James, to be precise. He looked towards the door and a woman in her early forties came through it. She was dressed very casually in jeans and a jumper, which suited the downmarket setting of the pub. As she came closer to the bar, Rory noticed she looked similar to Kathy and realised she was the woman he had come to meet. He introduced himself, “You must be Deidre Mallon,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Aye, that must mean you’re Rory Dolan,” Deidre responded, shaking Rory’s hand, “normally I’d say nice to meet you but these are strange circumstances we find ourselves in!” Deidre laughed slightly.

“Well I want to get to know my son and if you can help me achieve that then it will have been nice to meet you, though I won’t argue that these are strange circumstances so they are!” Rory chuckled. Gerry had warned Rory that Deidre was a serious woman, which made Rory glad to have eased the tension somewhat. They both ordered food and took their seats at a table.

“I can see where James gets his hair and eyes from now,” Deidre commented, “and his smile.”

“Mary and Gerry said that!”

“So I guess we’d better address the matter at hand. How did you find out that James was your son?” Deidre asked.

“Pure chance. I picked up his wallet instead of my own by mistake and only realised when I opened it and saw a photo of him and Kathy and an identity card showing his date of birth. I had a secret relationship with Kathy in the seventies so I wondered if James could be my son. I couldn’t remember exactly when Kathy left me but I found her letter announcing she was leaving and it was dated June 1978, just under nine months before James was born,” Rory explained, “I didn’t deliberately look through James’s wallet, it’s just that-”

“You’ve got similar wallets? My husband has the same problem. I don’t understand why all men have brown leather wallets!” Deidre smiled.

“My wife Carol says that all the time!” Rory smiled back.

“So Kathy sent you a letter when she left,” Deidre paraphrased what Rory had just told her, “Do you remember what it said?”

“Yes, she just said she was leaving and told me not to attempt to contact her. I was completely crushed. I mean, it wasn’t a long relationship but for her just to clear off like that...it really threw me for six.”

“It did me too. In all honesty, I think my sister’s a bit of a waste of space. All she does is hurt people who love her. Including her son! I have to be careful about what I say because I don’t want to antagonise James. He’s a sensitive lad and can’t cope when people say nasty things about his ma. Breaks my heart when I see him defend her,” Deidre said sadly. 

Rory paused. The shared experience of being hurt by Kathy Maguire was helping them in a strange kind of way in that it made it easier to talk about the chain of events that had led to the current circumstances. “I was utterly gobsmacked when I heard the story. I’ve only met James briefly but he seemed like such a nice young fella. Not that it would justify abandoning him if he weren’t, but it made it even harder to get my head around, do you know what I mean?”

“Yes, he is a good lad. A little too easily led by my daughter sometimes but he’s a good influence on her and she’s toughened him up a lot. He can handle her much better now. I’m glad he didn’t return to London with Kathy. Michelle would have missed him a lot, and I would have done too.”

“He seemed to have a good rapport with the girls from what I briefly saw.”

“Aye, he does. They don’t half get into silly scrapes sometimes but they’ve grown up a lot recently and I did warn them they needed to knuckle down to have a decent chance of getting into university. Pleased to say it’s working,” Deidre laughed, “and they look after each other so I can’t fault them for that.”

“Gerry speaks highly of him as does my colleague Sinead O’Brien who’s only met him a couple of times. It made me proud to hear that people like him. Remarkable that a young English lad can charm so many people. Though obviously, I can’t take any credit for raising him well!” 

Deidre laughed at the last sentence, “Well good manners go a long way! You know, I can see a lot of him in you. He said he enjoyed meeting you and he’s never said that about anyone he’s met here. Can I just ask: did you ever attempt to contact Kathy?”

“No, I couldn’t have done even if I’d wanted to. We never met each other’s friends and family. My parents would have disowned me for having a relationship with a Catholic and I guess your parents would have done the same to Kathy for hanging around with a Protestant! I only told my brother and sister. For some reason, it would never have occurred to me that Kathy would go to England.”

“I found it a bit of a shock though Kathy always found Derry a bit small and boring. She was very condescending about the place last time she was here. Did you think about her much after she left?”

“Sure, for a while I couldn’t get her off my mind. I waited around for a few months for her to come back. When I gave up, I decided I needed to get out of Northern Ireland. I went to France for a while then moved to Newcastle in England and met Carol when she was studying there. By then I’d pretty much forgotten about Kathy until I saw her in that photograph and here we are now. I didn’t tell my wife that Kathy was part of the reason I left Northern Ireland until after I saw the photograph.”

“Good grief! So you and James would have lived in England at the same time for a while then?”

“Yes, from early 1980 to mid 1987. I lived in Belfast for a while then moved back to Limavady just before Christmas.”

“Was your wife angry that you didn’t tell her about Kathy?”

“Not at all. She understands everyone has a past and that I wanted to extinguish Kathy from my memory. It wasn’t as if I knew James even existed. I’ve no beef with Kathy. She did me a favour by giving me a reason to leave Northern Ireland and live somewhere else. Though I guess she’ll be back in my life now,” Rory sighed as his voice trailed off.

“She rarely crosses the Irish Sea so I doubt you’ll see much of her. Do you have children?”

“Yes, Glen is eleven in March and Ciara is nine in May. They know nothing about this and I won’t tell them anything unless James wants to get to know me, though it sounds as if he does. I don’t yet know how I’ll tell them but I’m taking this one step at a time. It’ll be a big shock for them to find out that they have an older brother!”

Deidre sat and considered the situation. She was happy to have met James’s father and that Rory wanted to get to know his son. However, she was in two minds about whether to get in touch with Kathy or not. Much as she resented Kathy’s selfish behaviour she dreaded to think of the potential ramifications and impact on the already-strained relationship with her sister if she didn’t, and Kathy would eventually find out one way or another. Deidre would need to carefully consider James’s best interests and agree on a plan with her nephew.

“Ok, well I’ll speak to James and then we can take it from there. I’m not sure how I’ll tell him and I definitely don’t want Michelle to get wind of this. I love her but she’s got the biggest mouth in Northern Ireland and I don’t want her blabbing to her friends. I can tell you rumours spread like the plague in all-girls schools! Let’s continue to communicate through Mary and Gerry to avoid arousing suspicion.”

“Good plan! This feels a bit like a spy film!” Rory chuckled.

“It does a bit! Anyway, I’ll be in touch soon.” Deidre smiled and they shook hands again before heading out into the car park and setting off home. Rory felt excited. So excited that he smiled the whole way home. Never had he felt so vindicated in his decision to return to Northern Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	15. Life-changing Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally learns the truth. It's better than what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self-explanatory really...plus some jokes about James's self-defence classes for good measure (I'm now glad I added that detail before).

The following day, James went to his self-defence class at the local leisure centre as usual. He enjoyed the class, despite the reason for attending it, and had enjoyed getting to know the other people in the class. As James expected, they looked at him slightly askew during the first session but as they got to know him, they became rather fascinated by his life story and asked a lot about England. To them, England was a remote, distant place they only saw on the news and not for the right reason. Luckily, James had never needed to put what he learned into practice but he definitely felt safer in Derry as a result and though Michelle teased him relentlessly about it, she couldn’t blame her cousin for wanting to protect himself. She was all too happy to help James practise his moves, much to Deidre’s annoyance; it was her way of showing that she cared about him. Clare argued that violence was not the answer to sectarian hatred; no one disagreed with her noble stance but unfortunately, a more pragmatic approach was necessary to survive in the turbulent political climate of Derry in 1996. Erin admired James for taking the initiative; in her eyes, it meant that he accepted Derry as his home - at least until he went to university - and that the group would not lose their resident wee English fella. That would be a disaster. Sometimes, Erin occasionally felt some residual shock from the time James announced his departure that never came to pass. He could easily break her heart without trying if he wanted. Orla meanwhile thought it was “cracker” that James was a ninja warrior.

James walked home after the session, placed his sports gear in the wash and sat down to have a cup of tea. Michelle had gone to the shopping centre with Erin while Deidre was at Tesco which gave James the opportunity of some quiet. Unfortunately, his plans were quickly scuppered when Deidre came through the door carrying multiple bags for life. He immediately rushed over to help her put the shopping away then made a cup of tea for his aunt.

“Cheers, James,” Deidre smiled, “how was the class?”

“Great thanks Auntie Deidre,” James replied, “the instructor says I’m doing well and I should be able to progress to the advanced group soon, I’ll need to be assessed first though.”

“Advanced, eh? Those Christian Brothers boys won’t be messing with you - you’ll be feared right across Derry!”

“That’s a reputation I wouldn’t mind having! As long as it doesn’t scare the girls away!” 

“On the contrary, you may have a hard time keeping them away!” 

“Look, James, have you got time to talk?”

James’s stomach suddenly lurched. Was Deidre going to send him back to London? “Erm, sure. Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s good news.” James’s eyes lit up with excitement even though he couldn’t think what this could be. Still, he fancied hearing some positive news for a change.

“What is it?” he asked nervously.

“We’ve found your father.”

James’s jaw dropped. This couldn’t be real. After nearly seventeen years not knowing who his biological father was, he was finally going to meet him. At last, he was finally going to get some answers to the questions that had been bothering him and find out how much of Kathy had told him was true.

“I know this is a lot to take in. You can lie down for a bit if you need time to process it.”

James sat quietly at the table for five minutes until he was eventually able to string together a coherent sentence, “Does he want to meet me?” he asked tentatively.

“Yes,” Deidre replied, “well actually he’s already met you but wants to get to know you better.” 

James was perplexed. Who could he have met in Derry that could be his father? He ran through a list in his mind but found no answer. “I don’t understand, I don’t know who it could be. Oh god it’s not Dennis is it?”

“Catch yourself on! No, do you remember Rory?”

  
James’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. “Gerry’s colleague? He’s my dad?”

“Yes, Rory Dolan is your father.”

“So he must have had some relationship with Mum at some point? I can’t believe it. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting this at all.”

“None of us were. Do you want to meet him? Or rather, meet him again?”

“Definitely, he seemed rather nice and quite cool. You says he wants to meet me again?”

“Of course he does. Said you were a cracker young lad. I’ll phone Mary and ask her to set up a meeting.”

“But what about Mum? Don’t we need to tell her?”

“Not straight away. We can figure that out later.”

Deidre picked up the phone while James upstairs to have a shower. He was ecstatic and couldn’t wait to meet Rory again, but it was going to be difficult to tell the girls this life-changing information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next will be the one you've been waiting for. I haven't written it yet but I'm hoping it will come to me as I write...thanks for reading and reviewing, as always!


	16. Don't Get Hung up on the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Rory finally meet knowing that they're father and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

Since James heard the news, he had thought about nothing else. It was difficult to act normally around the girls when weighed down with the burden of having such big news that he wasn’t yet ready to share. That was his decision: he felt that it would be best to wait until after he met Rory again to tell them. He didn’t want them to ask too many questions and didn’t want to think of them speculating about the biggest moment of his life. He loved the girls but they could be intense at the best of times. He’d be able to handle them better after meeting Rory.

They had arranged to meet at 5:30 PM outside the Guildhall. That gave James enough time to get home from school and prepare himself mentally. As it was their first meeting alone, they had agreed to spend just an hour together just to begin the process of building a father-son relationship, which would take a while but they had to start somewhere. Neither of them expected to make up for the seventeen years of James’s life that Rory had missed out on, but that was no reason not to make the effort.

By the time James reached the agreed meeting point, it was almost dark and the city had virtually closed up for the day, He tried to relax and reassure himself that it would be fine: he had immediately hit it off with Rory the first time they’d met and there was no reason to believe that they wouldn’t get on this time. The only difference between then and now was that they knew that they were father and son. Which, admittedly, was quite a big difference.

James’s heartbeat sped up as Rory entered his line of sight. Before he knew it, he was standing right opposite his father. “Hi, Dad,” James said meekly, barely louder than a whisper. Yet somehow it felt natural and easy, “That felt a bit weird to say - I guess it’ll take some getting used to,” he added, laughing slightly.

“For you and me both son,” Rory replied with a smile. James had been called “son” multiple times since arriving in Derry; it felt odd but nice to be addressed that way by his actual biological father.

James held out his hand to shake. Rory laughed. “A handshake? Seriously? Am I meeting my son or my business partner?”

“Perhaps I’m both. Mum wanted me to be a partner in her gift-label business so maybe I’m in high demand. I was also once told I was a natural-born salesman so perhaps you could use my skills,” James joked as he and Rory both cracked a smile. A very similar smile.

“Come here, son,” Rory said and embraced his son in a strong but gentle hug. He remembered the promise he’d made to give James the fatherly love he deserved and he was going to keep it. From that moment, James knew he was loved and it gave him a sense of comfort that he had rarely felt during his seventeen years.

“Sorry, I just wasn’t sure what the right form of greeting was,” James said with a nervous laugh.

“It’s ok son, it’s not a situation most people come across. I mean, this is the first time I’ve met a previously unknown child from a past relationship!”

“But will it be the last?” James gave his father a cheeky grin and Rory laughed. This helped ease the tension and gave James hope for building a close relationship with his father. He felt that the newfound confidence he had recently developed was invaluable in making this meeting far easier than it would otherwise have been. He made a mental note to express his gratitude to the girls later. 

“What’s with the bag?” Rory asked James, pointing to the sports bag his son was carrying.

“I told Michelle - my cousin - I was going to an extra self-defence session. I didn’t want any of my friends to know I was meeting you so I could tell them everything after meeting you and I didn’t like the idea of them gossiping among themselves.”

“Fair enough! You’ll tell them soon though won’t you?”

“Yes, absolutely and I’ll tell them all together so they find out at the same time.”

“Good thinking! Do you fancy a drink?”

“Definitely.”

They walked into a pub, bought a drink and a packet of crisps each and sat down at a table. “So how did you find out I was your son?”

“Well, that night at Gerry’s I picked up your wallet by mistake which I didn’t realise until I opened it and saw a photo of you and your mother, as well as your ID card. I had a relationship with your ma back in the ‘70s but couldn’t remember exactly when. When I got home I figured out that my relationship with your ma ended in June 1978.”

“Nine months before I was born!”

“That’s right,” Rory smiled, “and since he first met me, Gerry had been wracking his brain trying to work out why I seemed familiar and when he saw us talking he noticed we’ve got the same hair and eyes and a similar smile too.”

“Crikey, we do!” James exclaimed, looking closely at his father’s features. “So what happened between you and Mum?”

Rory sighed, “We had a secret relationship which didn’t last long. Protestant-Catholic relationships were very rare back then and none of us told our parents we were seeing each other. Then one day I got a letter from your ma to say she was leaving. Didn’t say where but told me to forget her and not to attempt to contact her. I had no way of tracking her down. She could have been in Australia for all I knew.”

“So you had no idea I existed until recently?”

“No, no idea at all. Didn’t take me long to figure out you were my son once I met you though. Let me make one thing clear: don’t ever think you weren’t wanted. If I’d known anything about you I would have been there for you, and that’s what I am gonna do now.”

“You know, I’m relieved. I was worried that my dad wouldn’t want anything to do with me. I said to Gerry it must be every Irishman’s nightmare to discover he has an English son.”

“I never used to identify as Irish. When I moved to England, everyone called me Irish which was annoying at first but then I sort of embraced it, in a cultural sense - know what I mean? It was better than constantly being asked if I was a Protestant or a Catholic wherever I went.”

“That’s so interesting. It must be hard seeing me and being reminded of Mum when she broke your heart like that. I guess I remind you of her?”

“Of course - you look just like her. You’re lucky to have inherited her looks though I bet you’re not safe in a school full of teenage girls!” James blushed. “Sorry son, but being embarrassed is part of the deal of having a father. I got over that heartbreak years ago and as much I was shocked to find myself talking to the son of Kathy Maguire, that’s in the past when we were both so young and naive. As your father, I have a responsibility to you and I am going to step up. Nothing else matters. I know you’re almost an adult but you never stop being a parent - that’s what everyone says - and nor will I. You need me - I’m right here.”

James’s eyes began to water. He was a bit overwhelmed by Rory’s declaration of unconditional love. “Thank you, Dad. There’s so much I’m still figuring out about life so I’ll definitely need your advice on some things! I’ll do my best to make you proud.”

Rory smiled, “The fact I can call you my son is enough reason for me to be proud. Gerry’s always singing your praises! So just work hard and be kind to others and you can’t go wrong. You mustn't feel you have to work to earn my respect. Understood?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Good lad. There’s another thing I want to mention. Don’t ever think of yourself as the unfortunate product of a sordid affair. That doesn’t define you. You’re a clever, polite and kind young man and that’s what you need to focus on. Make sure the world knows it.” Rory gave his son an encouraging smile.

“Thank you, Dad,” James whispered, tears of happiness streaming down his face. “Can I ask you one thing?”

“Of course, ask me anything. Though I presume you know where babies come from now?” Rory teased.

“Of course I do!” James replied, remembering the sex education lessons he’d had when he was eleven. “Do you and Carol have children?” 

“Yes, Glen’s eleven the week after your birthday and Ciara’s nine in May.”

“So I’ve got a half-brother and a half-sister?” 

“That’s right. You’ll meet them soon.”

“Will they be ok with suddenly finding out that they have an older brother?

“It’ll be a shock to them but I think it’ll be ok. Glen always looks up to older boys and it means Ciara now has two older brothers to protect her.”

“Oh my, sounds like quite a responsibility! How does Carol feel about gaining a stepson?”

“She’s glad. Like me she was shocked but she wasn’t angry. There’s no way I could have known you existed. She’s a real pragmatist. Says there’s no point getting hung up on the past because it’s happened now and can’t be changed and she’s right. We need to focus on the present and the future.”

The newly-united father and son hugged before heading home, agreeing to meet up again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon...James tells the girls. How will they react?
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment!


	17. A Series of Extraordinary Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has something to share with the girls. Some other things happen too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter (I hope) you've been waiting for. Including more James and Erin interaction and Erin introspecting.

The next morning, the gang boarded the bus as normal. The day began pretty uneventfully. No announcements from Sister Michael or Jenny Joyce, no drama, no scandal and no gossip. It was probably the least eventful day at Our Lady Immaculate College for quite a long time. Yet one student had some big news to share but was struggling to find the right moment.

Erin and James were the only two from their friendship group in the second double lesson of the day. When it ended, they both headed to the canteen to meet the rest of their friends. 

“How did your self-defence class go last night?” Erin asked James.

“Good thanks. Tiring but worth it, especially if I want to progress to the next level.”

“We’ll have to start calling you the wee English warrior,” Erin laughed.

“Hmm, I like that. Makes a change from the host of derogatory things Michelle’s called me!”

“We’ve been through this James. You know full well she doesn’t mean it maliciously. It’s just how Michelle shows her affection. She teases us too, you just get the worst of it because-”

“I’m English and a boy.”

“Correct. But seriously, I’m pleased for you. You’re very brave for branching out like that. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like as an Irish girl at an all-boys school in England.”

“You’d be popular - though you’d get stared at a lot. Michelle would be fine though. She’d have all the boys and most of the male staff wrapped around her finger - it would be like a reign of terror.”

“God, can you imagine that?”

“I don’t need to, my reality is close enough to that!” James responded. Erin laughed. Like that night at the Devlins’, the boy’s sense of humour was wreaking havoc on Erin’s mind and she could still not comprehend the effect it was having on her. She would need to get a handle on her feelings soon.

“Look, Erin, there’s something I need to talk to you all about.” Erin froze and her heart started to beat faster. “It’s important,”

“No, James Maguire,” she snapped before giving herself time to consider James’s words or think of a question to ask the boy, “you are not leaving. Why can’t you accept your status as an honorary Derry Girl? That’s what you are, end of story. Do you want Michelle to remind you?”

James looked at Erin with a confused look. “Why did you think I was going to say that?”

“Well, when you said it before it was very sudden and unexpected so I was worried you were going to drop the same bombshell again.” Erin cringed at the way she had overreacted. For some reason, the idea of James leaving made her inordinately anxious. She had no idea why.

“Erin, I’m sorry if I gave you a fright but I’m not going anywhere barring some unforeseen extraordinary event. Not until we finish school anyway.” 

“I’m sorry, I had no right to talk to you like that. You just caught me off guard. But I meant what I said about Derry Girls. We’re a team and we face the struggles of life together.”

“There’s no greater honour, especially for a humble English boy like myself.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Erin smiled.

They met their friends and sat down to eat lunch. “I need to talk to you all as I’ve got some news. Big news. Before I tell you what it is, I should emphasise that I am not leaving Derry so you’re stuck with me until we finish school at least. Sorry to disappoint you, Michelle. In fact, I’ve got another reason to stay here.”

“Spit it out, dicko,” Michelle barked.

James gulped and took a deep breath before announcing, “I’ve found my dad.”

“Your da?” Orla said quizzically.

“I thought no one knew who he was?” Claire added in the same tone as Orla.

“How did you find him so quickly?” Michelle was equally puzzled.

“Yeah, how did this happen?” Erin asked. She was astounded and understood why James didn’t tell her one on one.

“I hope he’s not in England because I’d be sad if James left,” Orla said sincerely with sadness in her voice, “though if he did I could visit James and he could take me to Whitby.”

“Seriously Orla, let James talk!” her cousin hissed at her. Michelle and Clare had noticed Erin often told them off when James was trying to say something. Why was it so important to her to hear what the English boy had to say?

“You’re not going to believe this but hear me out. Then ask any questions you want - as long as they’re relevant.” He looked at Orla as he emphasised the caveat. “So, you remember Rory - Gerry’s colleague? Well, that night we went to the cinema, Rory picked up my wallet by mistake and saw the photo of me and Mum. He had a relationship with Mum which ended nine months before I was born. That and the fact that we have the same hair and eye colour led us to conclude that Rory is my dad. That’s essentially it but as I said, please feel free to ask me questions.” James looked around, expecting the girls would be curious to know more.

“Congratulations James!” Claire smiled, “We’re happy for you, aren’t we girls?” 

“Never thought your da would be such a ride,” Michelle mumbled.

“Really Michelle?” Erin looked at Michelle, equally disgusted and incredulous.

“Sorry James. That’s great, I’m happy for you,” Michelle said with a sincere smile. She wanted her cousin to be happy and was genuinely pleased for him.

“Did he know about you until recently?” Claire asked.

“No, when Mum left for England she sent him a letter telling him not to contact her and she didn’t say where she was going. Dad was so crushed that he moved to France, then England as a way to forget her.” James explained.

“He must have been in a really bad way if moving to England was the solution!” Michelle scoffed.

“Michelle!” Erin shot her friend a warning glare that she had copied from her mother, “So both of you lived in England for some of the time?” she queried.

“Yes. He lived in Newcastle which is quite a long way from London but if I’d known him then my life could have turned out very differently.”

“How do you feel about it?” Clare asked.

“It’s a strange situation but I’m really happy. I actually met him last night - I’m sorry I lied but I just wanted to meet him again on my own before telling you. We got on really well and he wants to get to know me so that’s good. It was quite emotional though as you can imagine. I’m looking forward to meeting my siblings though I’m not sure whether they’ll accept me.”

“Of course Rory wants to get to know you. You’re a cracker fella and he’s a cracker fella too. Gerry says so all time. Like father like son,” Orla commented with full confidence in her logic.

“Thank you Orla,” James smiled. Erin twitched inside, still unable to comprehend why she got jealous when other girls were nice to James.

“What does Kathy think?” Michelle asked.

“Mum doesn’t know. It must have been hard for Dad to see me and be reminded of her. He thinks I look just like her. I guess I’m half Protestant though, which complicates my identity somewhat!” James joked.

“You look like your ma because-”

“We know what DNA is Clare!” Erin interrupted.

“It was a bit of a shock finding out I was the product of a secret relationship that didn’t work out. Dad told me not to define myself by the circumstances that led to my conception but it’s going to be hard to come to terms with that. I just hope Dad’s family doesn't write me off as the bastard son of his Catholic ex-lover,” James said sadly. Erin could see the hurt in the boy’s eyes and she desperately wanted to give him a big hug to remind him that she was his bastion of support. Instead, she put her hand on his shoulder so that he knew he wasn’t alone. Any opportunity to touch James’s shoulders was worth taking.

“Did you say you were half Prod? I have many friends who are half Prods and I feel you would fit in really well with them. A nice boy like you deserves friends who don’t constantly insult your accent.”

James turned round to find Jenny Joyce beaming inanely at him following her smarmy speech. Before Michelle could launch a tirade of abuse, James smiled at the prefect and responded himself. “Hi, Jenny. Nice of you to stop by, how are you? I’m ok though I was just having a very private conversation with my four friends about a very sensitive matter when an obnoxious busybody popped up out of nowhere to eavesdrop on the private conversation and insult my friends. Honestly, some people seriously need to keep their noses out of other people’s business, wouldn’t you agree?” The girls were all stunned by the way James maintained an ironically polite tone of voice throughout.

“Sister Michael! Did you hear that-”

“Yes Jenny, and I think you were asking for it. Now run along, I’ve got parents’ evening tonight and my blood pressure is high enough already,” the nun responded. Jenny flounced away like a seven-year-old denied an ice cream while Sister Michael subtly smirked at the five friends to show her pride. In the space of ten minutes, the day had gone from the most boring day at school for a long time to the most extraordinary.

“Did you just tell Jenny Joyce to mind her own business?” Charlene Kavanagh appeared out of nowhere. “Honestly, I’ve always wanted to do that. My friends and I will all have to buy you a drink each!” 

“Now that’s a good offer, but you’ll need permission from these girls to borrow me for the day,” James smirked.

“What are you, their pet wee English fella?” Charlene looked confused.

“Exactly Charlene,” Orla said seriously.

“There you go.” James shrugged nonchalantly and smiled at Orla. Her capacity to make absurd remarks knew no bounds. Once Charlene had gone he turned to the girls again, “Did I say what my additional reason for staying in Derry was?” he asked ironically with a smile. Orla looked confused, Michelle rolled her eyes while Clare and Erin laughed. Normal service had resumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far! This is really a story in two parts: now James has found his father the story will focus on the relationship between him and Rory and of course James's feelings for Erin. There's plenty more to come!
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and please review!


	18. Better than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory is finally ready to tell his children about their half-brother. How will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter I repeat the story of how Rory finds out about James - I know you must be getting bored of it now!
> 
> Anyway, two OCs have their first lines of dialogue in this chapter - enjoy!

Carol was driving home after a work trip to her company’s headquarters in Portsmouth. She had spent one evening having dinner at her aunt’s, who conveniently lived in nearby Southampton. She had not yet had the chance to talk to Rory about his meeting with James but she knew he would want to discuss it as well as the matter of how to tell the children.

She arrived home and went inside to find Rory cooking dinner in the kitchen. Glen and Ciara came downstairs to greet her and she gave both of them a hug before they went back upstairs to their bedrooms. “Good trip?” Rory asked.

“Yes, great thanks. Quite intense but it was good to see the team. They’re hoping to expand in Northern Ireland so there’ll be a few new faces at the Coleraine site soon which will be good.”

“That’s exciting! How’s your aunt Sandra?”

“She’s good, very much enjoying her retirement. Spends a lot of time on the Isle of Wight!”

“It is nice there in all fairness.”

“How did your meeting with James go?”

“Pretty well I’d say. Quite emotional as you’d expect but I’m optimistic that we can build up a good relationship. I reassured him that I was proud of him based on what I’ve heard so far from Gerry. He asked about my history with Kathy and whether you and I had children. I said I’d tell Glen and Ciara soon. It’ll be a shock but they deserve to know they have a brother don’t they?”

“Of course, you can’t hide that from them. Let’s tell them over dinner.”

Carol called the children down and Rory served up the food. Carol asked them what they had done at school and they talked extensively about Glen’s outdoor residential trip in June. Rory then decided it was time to broach the subject of James. “Listen, kids, I need to tell you two something so I need your attention for a minute.”

“What is it?” Ciara asked.

“There’s no easy way to tell you this, but you both have a brother. A half-brother, to be precise. He’s the son of an old girlfriend of mine from before I met your mother.”

“When did you find that out?” Glen inquired. 

“Only a few weeks ago. James - that’s his name - is a friend of Gerry’s daughter Erin.”

“The English lad? He’s our brother?” Ciara couldn’t believe what she was hearing and didn’t know what to think.

“Yes, that’s right,” Carol replied.

“How did you only find out so recently?” Glen asked.

“Kathy - James’s ma - left me suddenly around nine months before James was born. Didn’t say where she was going and told me to forget about her and I’ve not seen her since. When I bumped into James that night we went to Gerry’s for dinner I noticed that he looked a lot like Kathy. Your ma and I did some detective work, put two and two together, and worked out James is my son. It turned out Kathy moved to England and never came back.”

“Why’s James here then?” Ciara asked.

“Good question. Kathy got married in England then moved back to Derry when her marriage broke down and brought James with her. Until she moved back to London and left James here with his aunt.”

“Really?” Glen and Ciara looked at their father with wide eyes.

“Yes. He even goes to the girls’ school as they were worried he’d get bullied at the boys’ school.”

“Bullying is wrong!” Ciara protested.

“You’re right sweetheart, it is. But unfortunately, it happens. Just remember to speak out if you ever see it happening or experience it yourself,” Carol said softly, trying to calm her daughter’s worries.

“So his ma just...left him here?” Glen was still in shock. His voice dropped. “Sounds rough.”

“He’s adjusted pretty well but still finds there’s a lot of strange things about Northern Ireland. I realise this is a huge shock to you both but James is my son and I want to be there for him. I don’t expect you to be best friends with him straight away but can you at least make the effort?”

“Of course,” the two children responded in sync.

“How old is he?” Glen asked.

“He’ll be seventeen next month. Ten days before your birthday actually Glen.”

“Seventeen? That’s so cool!” Rory smiled at his younger son, who was fascinated by anyone over the age of fifteen. This was encouraging.

“Ok, well are you both ready to meet him?” Rory asked and the children nodded enthusiastically. 

  
“Well, that went better than I expected!” Rory said to Carol later as they sat on the sofa in front of  _ ER _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing! I've got Chapter 19 written and will get it out very soon. Hope you're still enjoying the story!


	19. Don't Risk It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle has a conversation with Rory about her aspirations for the future. Rory tries to broach a potentially sensitive subject with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one - not very eventful but the next chapter is quite a long one so I'm breaking it up

After finishing work on Friday, Rory drove over to Deidre’s house to collect James. James would be staying over at Rory’s for the night and then spend the Saturday in Limavady to get to know Glen and Ciara. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Michelle.

“Evening Mr Dolan,” the girl said with a cheeky wink.

“Please, call me Rory!” he laughed, “You haven’t seen my son anywhere have you?”

“He’ll be in his room with Erin. They say they’re working on their English coursework” Michelle replied, her tone of voice making it obvious she wasn’t convinced by the explanation for Erin’s visit.

“Oh dear, maybe having secret relationships is a family trait!”

“They can’t keep anything from me!” Michelle smirked.

“Good to know someone’s keeping my boy out of trouble!”

“To be fair I’m usually the troublemaker. James and Clare are the sensible ones, believe it or not!”

“Well if he’s the sensible one, great and if someone’s keeping him on the straight and narrow that’s also fine!”

Michelle smiled, “James is a great lad. I’m ashamed to say I wasn’t best pleased when he first arrived here and I still mock him relentlessly but he’s learnt to take it. Truth be told I don’t know where I’d be without him. He’s helped me so much with school. I used to not care about school and thought it was a bit of a waste of time but I owe James a lot of thanks for inspiring me to knuckle down.”

Rory smiled at Michelle and felt proud of James not only for his resilience but his kindness and positive influence on Michelle. “So do you have any idea what to do when you leave school?”

“Yeah, I’d quite like to study business. I think I’d be quite good at that because I’m quite practical and resourceful. Ma said it would be a good outlet for my ability to come up with crazy ideas. Not sure where to go. Queen’s has a good reputation but I may go somewhere further.”

“I went to England in my twenties as you probably know and it was the making of me. Other countries are available if you can’t stand the English!”

“Well your son isn’t too bad. The current government may all be tossers but then I wouldn’t want someone to judge Northern Ireland based on Ian Paisley!”  
“Even as a dirty Prod, I can’t disagree there!”

Going to uni in England, Michelle thought. That’s an interesting idea.

James and Erin came downstairs and entered the kitchen. They were a little surprised to see Michelle talking to Rory as she wasn’t known for her good manners and social skills. “Hi, Dad,” James greeted his father and they hugged briefly. Erin smiled as she witnessed the interaction; she was surprisingly touched by it and it warmed her heart to know James had a father who loved him. After everything he’d been through, he deserved that.

“I’m ready to go when you are James,” Rory said to his son.

“I’m ready, James replied as he picked up his overnight bag, “see you tomorrow evening!” he said to Erin and Michelle.

“Have a good time!” Erin said. James and Rory walked out of the front door.

“I still can’t believe James’s da is such a ride,” Michelle muttered. Erin decided not to respond; she had better things to do than engage in conversation with her friend about this topic.

“Michelle’s a nice girl isn’t she?” Rory said to James as he started to drive.

“She’s a force to be reckoned with but yeah, her heart’s in the right place,” James responded.

“She was singing your praises. Never thought a son of mine could charm the hearts of so many people. You must get that from your Ma! But seriously, she said she’s grateful to you for helping her get on at school and wants to study business at university.”

“Michelle’s great - well she is now I’m used to her! To be honest I wouldn’t have been too pleased to be suddenly lumbered with a dopey cousin to look after.”

“Speaking of charming people, that Erin’s very pretty.” 

“I guess she is,” James mumbled nonchalantly, trying to hint that he didn’t want to discuss this topic with Rory.

“You ok son?”

“Yeah just tired,” James sighed heavily. Rory was not daft and knew full well why James reacted the way he did but he thought it best to let it slide. He didn’t want to get into a fractious conversation with James and risk jeopardising the good progress they were making so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: James meets his siblings. How will they feel about having an older brother?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	20. The Complexity of Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets his siblings and has a useful conversation with his stepmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter I've been dying to get out which is one of the most important with regard to the main theme of the story.  
> Enjoy!

Rory parked up outside his house and he and James went inside. James noticed the house was considerably bigger than those he had seen in Derry, except for Jenny Joyce’s palatial home. It made sense though: Rory was an accountant and Carol an engineer which explained why their house was big.

Rory led James into the kitchen where Carol was putting plates in the oven. “Hi, James, nice to see you again.” She gave James a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which he wasn’t expecting but appreciated nonetheless.

“Nice to see you too Carol,” James replied with a smile.

“Feel free to sit down, James,” Rory said, “Is beer ok for you?”

“That would be great, thanks, Dad.” 

Rory poured a beer and passed it to James, who was sitting nervously on the sofa, desperately trying to relax. “Ready to meet your siblings?” Rory asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” James replied.

“That’s the spirit!” His dad laughed and called up the stairs, “Wains, please come downstairs now!” Less than thirty seconds later, two children entered the living room. “Glen, Ciara, meet your brother James,” Rory said as he introduced his younger children to his until-recently-unknown son. James studied their faces. Glen had inherited Rory’s short curly hair like James and was similarly well-built but had Carol’s facial features. Ciara had green eyes but auburn hair like Carol. Like Glen, she had inherited her mother’s facial features.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” James said tentatively. He held out his hand which his siblings took in turns to shake as they returned the salutation.

“Don’t worry kids, I know it’s a bit of a strange situation but please try to make an effort to get to know James. It’ll get easier,” Rory said, trying to ease the tension.

Carol called the family into the kitchen for dinner and they sat down to eat. “Are you from London, James?” Glen asked.

“Yes, that’s right,” James responded to his brother with a smile.

“Have you ever been to Buckingham Palace?” Ciara asked inquisitively.

“Of course he hasn’t! They don’t let normal people in there!” Glen retorted condescendingly.

“Glen don’t be rude to your sister!” Carol said sternly.

“There are parts of it you can visit but I’ve never been myself. My mum didn’t think it was worth the admission fees! Can’t say I’ve ever been desperate to go. There's a lot of other things worth seeing in London though,” James said.

“The Tower of London looks really cool. I’ve only ever seen photos of it but I’d love to see it in real life,” his sister said excitedly.

“That’s one of my favourite things to see in London. I could happily go back and see it again. The Science Museum is great though - I love it.”

“Science? I love science!” Glen exclaimed enthusiastically before turning to his mother, “Can we go next time we’re in England?”

“Sure, sweetie,” Carol responded with a smile.

“Have you got family in England?” James asked his stepmother.

“Aye, my parents are from Southampton. I grew up in Edinburgh - hence the accent - but I was born in Leicester and my parents now live in Reading. My brother lives near Leeds so we’re all over the place!” 

“Wow, you are! Are you starting secondary school this year, Glen?” James asked.

“Aye, I’m rather nervous about it. It just seems so big and scary,” his brother replied.

“I felt the same six years ago but you’ll adjust. You’ll enjoy secondary school science I’m sure. Give me a ring if ever you have questions about secondary school,” James said softly. Glen smiled and it made Rory happy to see his two sons bonding.

“What do you like best at school Ciara?” James asked his sister.

“English and Art,” Ciara responded confidently, “I love writing poems and painting, drawing, anything creative.”

“You’d get on with my friends Erin and Orla. Erin’s an avid writer; she’s very passionate about what she does. I can imagine the two of you writing poetry together for hours!” James’s eyes lit up as he mentioned his blonde friend which did not escape the attention of Rory and Carol. “Orla is Erin’s cousin. She’s a bit odd to say the least but an amazing artist. I’ve got a picture she drew of me. It’s very good apart from the fact she coloured my eyes red because she ran out of brown.”

“But your eyes are green,” Glen said, looking confused.

“That’s what I said at the time! But it was still a very good drawing,” James added.

They all finished eating and cleared their plates away. James spent the next hour playing giant Connect Four with Glen and Ciara. He wasn’t used to younger children and was surprised at how much fun he was having and how well he was getting on with his siblings. Glen and Ciara were sent to bed at half-past nine and they weren’t pleased that James was allowed to stay up, even though he was nearly seventeen.

James went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and found Carol loading the washing machine. “Are you ok James?” she asked.

“Yes thanks, it’s just...a lot, you know?”

“It’s life-changing, what you’ve been through so of course you feel like that.”

“I know, but it’s making me think about who I am. Obviously, I grew up up in England and have the accent to match but am I really English when my parents are both from Northern Ireland? I’ll never be accepted as Irish because, well, listen to me! But my Irish heritage is important to me. I’ve been brought up Catholic but what does my dad being a Protestant make me? It’s like I’m stuck in a web of conflicting identities. An entanglement of identities, you could say.” James sighed at the end of his monologue.

“My, you are a serious young man - so like your dad!” Carol said, which made James smile. “The thing is, identity is complex. People talk about identities as if they’re straightforward and one-dimensional when in fact they’re incredibly complex and multi-layered. I know I’m Scottish because I grew up in Scotland and feel a strong affinity with the country. But my family are all English and that's a key part of who I am. I don’t see those as conflicting with each other. Equally, I’m British and European. Your identity is ultimately what you make of it and what you want it to be,” she added.

“A state of mind, almost?” 

“Exactly. You mustn't feel you have to be pigeonholed as British or Irish, Protestant or Catholic or whatever. Personally, I feel the world would be a much better place if we didn’t take such a simplistic view of identity.”

“My friend Clare would love this conversation,” James said, thinking of the time his friend had nobly attempted to make a statement by wearing a top adorned with the Union Jack.

“Have you got a girlfriend?” Carol asked suddenly.

“No, my nationality puts most girls off-limits. And if it’s not my nationality it’s my religion. I guess I’ll have to wait until I go back to England for uni.”

“Any girl who won’t give you a chance purely based on that isn’t worth it, son,” Rory said as he entered the room in his dressing-gown, “You deserve a girl who appreciates you as a person.”

“Yeah, and if it takes going to uni to find a girl like that then so be it,” James said pragmatically. “Anyway, I’d better go to bed. Goodnight.” He walked upstairs.

When he was sure James was out of earshot, Rory looked at Carol and asked, “Did you notice the look in his eyes when he was talking about Erin?” and they both sniggered, exchanging a knowing look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed James's first interactions with his siblings. Next time, a familiar face arrives in Derry...
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	21. What Matters is the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face arrives in Derry and is forced to confront the past...and the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little behind on typing up (again) so here's another chapter to keep you going - enjoy!

Over the following weeks, James continued to spend a lot of time with Rory. They found that they both enjoyed Doctor Who though in Rory’s in case, not to the extent that he attended conventions. James still enjoyed the programme but had decided to move on from going to conventions. Though he had protested when the girls called it a creep convention, he had to admit they had a point about the weirdness of it all.

James still hadn’t told Kathy. Deidre, who regarded her sister as a waste of time, decided that James should only do so if he wanted to; neither of them wanted Kathy to ruin the relationship that Rory and James were working hard to build. But James knew he couldn’t hide this from her forever; for all her faults, she was still his mum.

James was waiting at home one evening for Rory to pick him and take him out for dinner for his birthday. He heard a knock at the door which confused him. It was only 5:00 p.m., so Rory would just be leaving work now. It couldn’t be the girls as they were all doing coursework. He walked downstairs to get a drink and get a glimpse of the visitor. Deidre answered the door: James was not expecting to see the person on the other side.

“Mum?” he said incredulously, staring at Kathy as she beamed at him.

“Hi love, hi Deidre,” she smiled.

“What are you doing here?” asked Deidre with suspicion.

“I was at a trade fair in Belfast and I thought I’d take the opportunity to surprise my big handsome boy!” she replied, grinning enthusiastically.

“Er that’s nice of you to drop by but I’m kind of busy this evening,” James said awkwardly.

“Busy? What could you be doing that’s more important than seeing your ma?” Kathy asked sceptically, completely unaware of her breathtaking hypocrisy.

“Kathy Maguire?” came a voice from outside.

Kathy turned around at the mention of her name. “Rory Dolan?”

The two former lovers looked at each other in shock, then at James. This was the first time he had seen his parents together and it felt very surreal. He sat down on the stairs in an attempt to make sense of what was happening. 

“Well I never expected to lay eyes on you again,” Kathy said flatly.

“Likewise,” Rory replied curtly.

“What are you doing here?” Kathy asked the father of her child.

“Mum, I can explain,” James stammered nervously. “I wanted to meet my dad or at least find out who he is. Dad works with Gerry Quinn. I bumped into him by chance and long story short we discovered he’s my dad.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me about this? Or ask me if I’d be ok with it? God James, you are unbelievable!”

“I’m unbelievable?” James was incredulous. “Says the woman who dumped her only son in a strange city - without even saying goodbye in case you’d forgotten - where having an English accent instantly makes me a pariah at best and a target of violence at worst. I like it here, don’t get me wrong, but it still hurts. Don’t you dare think I’ve forgiven and forgotten everything? Seriously, what did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve that? What made you think I’m not good enough to warrant your attention? When did I cease to become your priority? I ask myself those questions all the time. I’ve tried so hard to defend you when people criticise you, which I can assure you is a frequent occurrence, but I’m not sure I can do it anymore because I’m tired of it. I don’t know if you deserve that. I can’t deal with this right now. I’m sorry dad, I’ll ring you later.”

Rory looked on in shock as James stormed out of the house. “Let him cool down,” he calmly said to Kathy, “we need to talk.”

“Aye, we do.”

They sat down in a nearby pub, thinking it would be better to discuss the matter in a neutral environment. “Well, I think it’s fair to say none of us expected that,” Rory said matter-of-factly.

“Can’t argue with that,” Kathy muttered, “look Rory I’m sorry-”

“It’s ok Kathy. I’m not angry with you for leaving me. I’m over that. I decided ages ago that you weren’t worth crying about. I’ve moved on from that.”

“Good for you. Honestly, I just wanted to see my son. I was in Belfast for a trade fair and took the opportunity to make a spontaneous trip to Derry.”

“Listen to yourself, Kathy. You think you can just drop in on your son who you abandoned here and expect him to gush with admiration? He has every right to be angry. You’re a very selfish person, you know that? I won’t lie: I'm not thrilled about having you in my life again but that’s my problem. James is our son and we both need to be there for him. He’s a bright lad with a lot of potential and I’m sure he’ll do well in whatever he does but he’s still so young. You need to start putting him first.”

“You’re right,” Kathy said sadly, “god I’m the worst mother ever.”

“Come on Kathy, don’t be so melodramatic. James needs you to be an adult about this. You’ve let him down but with some effort, you can turn this around.”

“I don’t deserve this from you, Rory. I treated you appallingly. I left you in bits and didn’t tell you you had a son. I can’t believe you’re being so measured and reasonable.”

“All that’s in the past now. True, it was wrong of you to keep that from me but that can’t be changed now. All I care about is what’s best for James now, in the present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rory and Kathy have now met...I hope it didn't disappoint!
> 
> Next chapter, James is distressed and upset. Luckily, a friendly face comes to him in his hour of need.


	22. A Derry Girl to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James feels overwhelmed and upset after the confrontation with his mum. He feels stuck until a familiar face comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the follow up to the last chapter - will be a fairly short one but I had to address the issue of Kathy at some point in the story. She won't feature heavily in the rest of the fic though.

James sat on a park bench drinking a bottle of coke he’d bought from a corner shop and breathing heavily. He’d cried so much that his eyes were sore. He felt stuck: he couldn’t stay outside all night but he didn’t want to face the inevitable chaos at home. Then he heard a familiar voice saying his name. He looked up to find Erin staring at him with a worried look on her face.

“Hi Erin,” he said with a breathy voice. All the energy had been drained from him.

“James, what are you doing out in the park on a Wednesday night?”

“I needed to be alone. There's some drama at home.”

“What’s Michelle done now?”

“For once it’s not Michelle. Mum turned up.”

“Your ma turned up?”

“Yes, at the same time Dad arrived. Mum wasn’t too pleased that I’d found Dad so I said some things in response and then stormed out.”

“Jesus! Are you ok?”

“I think so. It’s just that I’ve had enough of defending Mum. I love it here but I’ve never really forgiven her for abandoning me here. It still hurts. That’s not to say I don’t appreciate yours and the others’ efforts to make me feel at home but it still hurts. Does that make sense?”

Erin gulped. It broke her heart to see James this way. All she wanted to do was give him a big hug and tell him everything was going to be ok. So she did exactly that. “Look, James, you’re completely justified in being upset. Your ma has treated you appallingly and I think it’s about time you told her so, But if you want to move on you need to communicate with her. Give her a chance to make it up to you.”

“You’re right,” he responded, “I’d better go and talk to her.”

“Let me walk you home,” Erin said and she linked arms with James as they walked back to the Mallon household. When they reached their destination, Erin planted a light kiss on James’s cheek and said to the boy, “Ring me if you need to talk.”

“Thank you. See you tomorrow,” he responded with a grateful smile and went inside. He entered the sitting room to find his mum and aunt sitting on the sofa holding mugs of tea. “Mum, we need to talk. Preferably alone.” Deidre stood up and left the room. “I think we’ve got some issues to address.”

“You were right, love. How can I be mad at you for wanting to get to know your father? Especially when I’m the one who’s hidden so much from you and I left you here without even saying goodbye. That was completely inexcusable and what you said was entirely justified. I just hope you can find it in you to forgive me.”

“I want to forgive you, Mum. I desperately do. But moving on is a process, not an event and it will take time for the pain to heal.”

“I know. James, I can move back here if you’re going to be here long term.” 

“I don’t know where I’ll be yet. I’m considering going to uni in England and I may end up moving back. Maybe stay where you are for now but try to call more often.”

“Ok, that’s fine. Just let me know what your plans are. You don’t have a girlfriend keeping you here by any chance do you?”

“No. I think my chances of romance are pretty slim here given, you know-”

“Aye. Pity though. Those girls don’t know what they’re missing.”

James smiled and then hugged Kathy. He hadn’t forgotten the events that took place earlier that evening but he and Kathy had a lot of hard work ahead of them to repair their damaged relationship and they had to start somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again some more James/Erin interaction. I feel the show has left some unresolved tension between James and Kathy so this is my attempt to explore it.
> 
> Next chapter has a nautical connection. Can you guess what it will be?
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	23. Something in the Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Erin have a chat alone together about their current surroundings. Erin senses something in the air that she can't quite put her finger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gradually getting there with typing up the chapters! This was one of my favourites to write and I hope you find it entertaining.

“What time does the ferry leave again?” Gerry asked Rory as his colleague moved back to the left lane after overtaking a lorry on the motorway.

“Half ten, the usual time,” Rory answered.

“Is this the first time I’ve been on a ferry, Da?”

“No, we went to Rathlin Island when you were eight, remember?”

“Of course! Orla kept peering over the side and came close to going overboard several times!”

“I can imagine that. Your mum must have been on edge all day!” James said with a small laugh.

Rory and Gerry were travelling to Warrington for a meeting. As the school was closed for the Easter break, they had both invited their respective offspring along for the ride. Erin had never been to England and was fascinated to see it for herself. Two of James’s friends, Dale and Richard, had arranged to travel up to Liverpool to meet James and Erin. Erin was somewhat intrigued to meet James’s friends and find out what he was like surrounded by other wee English fellas. Michelle was predictably contemptuous of Erin’s desire to visit England but deep down she was jealous as she was seriously considering going to university in the green and pleasant land and would have loved the opportunity to visit the country.

They reached Belfast port just as the sun began to set. Rory checked in and then drove up onto the boat. Once they had checked into their cabins, they sat down for a buffet meal and all ate as much as their stomachs could handle. After the meal, Gerry and Rory sat down to read their newspapers while James and Erin went up to the sea deck. 

  
“Do you like the sea?” James asked Erin.

“I guess so. I’ve always seen it as this powerful, dangerous, majestic entity...it’s almost like a higher being that can consume anything, defeat anything.”

“That’s very deep. No pun intended.” James smirked.

“Am I gonna have to put up with your dreadful jokes the next two days?” Erin threw James a comically disdainful look. 

“Yes. And you’ll have Dale and Richard to contend with too!”

“Oh Christ, I thought one wee English fella was a lot but three…”

“You’ll like Dale and Richard. Especially Dale, he’s quite thoughtful and deep. Richard’s very cheeky and a massive tease. He could give Michelle a run for her money! They’re really looking forward to meeting you. Be prepared for lots of questions about Derry!” 

“I’m excited,” Erin said with a genuine smile. “Do you like the sea?”

“Yeah, I agree with what you say about it being powerful and dangerous. It’s mysterious - full of intrigue and endless possibilities. I think there’s something romantic about it.” 

“You’re not trying to flirt with me are you James Maguire?” Once again, Erin’s flexible facial muscles were hard at work.

“Catch yourself on!” James responded in his best attempt at a Derry accent which made Erin snort with laughter. “Sometimes Derry slang is the best way to communicate so it is,” the boy added in his normal voice. Derry slang sounded odd in an English accent. “You know, while we’re on the subject of nautical things I’ve still not seen the Titanic exhibition.”

“It’s cracker. Maybe your da can take you to Belfast sometime.”

“Do you think they’ll make a film about that?”

“Catch yourself on! No one would watch it, it would destroy the careers of any actor involved and would probably involve a ghastly song featuring Celine Dion screeching at the top of her lungs like a siren. It would be a total flop!” James laughed hysterically, which Erin always loved to see.

“I bet you’re thinking up a poem about the sea,” James said casually.

“Of course, a good poet is always looking around for inspiration,” Erin responded then paused, “James, how have you been since meeting your da?”

“I’m really happy. We’ve got a really good relationship. It’s a bit like having an older and wiser mate. I just feel loved and safe and I’m so glad he’s accepted me as his son. It’s better than what I’d imagined. Carol’s lovely too and my siblings seem to like me.”

“Not surprising. My folks are always saying you’re a fine young fella so there must be something to recommend,” Erin commented with a smirk. “But seriously, my granda likes you even though he’d never say it to you. I heard him talking to Maeve about you - it was all positive!”

  
“Really, what have I done to deserve this?”

“You’re polite and respectful. Don’t think anyone can ask anything more of you.”

“Is your granddad seeing Maeve again?”

“Yeah, he bumped into her in Tesco and asked her if she wanted to have another go at, you know, a relationship. Mammy and Aunt Sarah were more on board this time, fortunately. He deserves to be happy.”

“He does. I won’t lie, he scares me but I can see how much he wants to protect all of you and I can only respect that.”

Erin smiled and said nothing. James had a point about the sea being romantic and she couldn’t deny there was something in the atmosphere that gave her goosebumps at the mere sight of James’s green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be good to throw in a reference to Titanic - this story is set a year before the film was released and I thought you'd appreciate some historical irony.
> 
> Also, Joe and Maeve are an item in this story because I thought that would be a nice touch. I'm now glad that was how I accounted for Joe not being at home in Chapter 6. As with James's self-defence classes, it may be a useful plot device later on!
> 
> I hope you like the little subplot I've thrown in for Michelle and how I've portrayed James and Erin's interactions.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	24. A Derry Girl in England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin visits England for the first time, meets two English boys and unexpectedly enjoys the experience while rethinking her perspective on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I loved writing this chapter so much, so without further ado, here it is!

After a night crossing the Irish Sea, the ferry sailed a short distance along the Mersey Estuary and ended its journey at Birkenhead docks. Rory and Gerry returned to the car deck and drove on towards Warrington. Erin and James followed the foot passengers off the ship and took the train to Liverpool. “So, welcome to England!” James said to Erin cheerfully. Erin smiled feebly on account of her tired state.

“Find me a hearty English breakfast!” Erin commanded. 

“Certainly ma’am,” James replied, affecting an upper-class accent. They found a modest cafe outside Lime Street station and went inside. Erin ordered a fry-up to replenish her sapped energy levels while James - because of his aversion to fried food - opted for a continental breakfast.

“Full English? So typical of the English to claim ownership of things,” Erin muttered in a jocular tone.

“What can I say? We’re very patriotic when it comes to food. We have to be when the French constantly insult our cuisine,” James responded with a smirk.

“One full English, one continental breakfast,” the waitress announced in her chirpy Scouse accent. Erin suddenly knew what people meant when they talked about the influence of Irish culture on Liverpool. The waitress noticed Erin’s accent and after a short conversation, it transpired that her grandmother was, like Erin, a Derry Girl and an old friend of Joe’s. It made England seem less alien somehow.

“Dale and Richard don’t get here until half eleven so maybe we could have a look round? Maybe even take a peek at the uni?” James suggested.

“Sounds cracker,” Erin responded even though there was no chance of her going to university in England. She had already found two perfectly good courses at Ulster University and Queen's University Belfast so she saw no reason to look further afield.

They finished their breakfasts, paid the bill and walked through the city to the university. Erin was surprised at how much she liked Liverpool based on her initial impression. It seemed friendly and laid back, almost a bit like Derry but bigger and without omnipresent British troops. When she and James reached the university, she was very impressed by the campus and the buildings. Suddenly she could imagine herself studying there. James and Erin entered the main building and walked up to the reception desk to request a copy of the prospectus each, though only out of curiosity in Erin’s case. They sat down on a bench outside to take a look at their recently-acquired reading material. Erin noticed that they offered a joint honours course in English and Irish studies. The more she read, the more it piqued her interest.

James checked his watch and noticed it was 11:10. The two teenagers walked back to Lime Street station and looked up at the board for the 11:30 arrival from London Euston. Eventually, the train arrived five minutes late and James’s friends walked through the ticket barriers. James gave each of his friends a handshake and a light pat on the back - Erin didn’t know why they didn’t just hug - and introduced them to his friend from Derry. “Erin, meet Dale and Richard. Dale and Richard, meet Erin.” Erin shook hands with Dale then Richard: Dale was tall and slim with dark brown hair and blue eyes whereas Richard had a broader build, dark blond hair and brown eyes. She couldn’t help but notice that the two boys she’d just met were quite good-looking. Very good-looking actually. John-Paul and David Donnelly paled in comparison.

“Did you have a good journey?” Erin asked them.

“Yes, thanks. A bit delayed because of a signalling fault near Milton Keynes - whatever that means - but other than that fine,” Dale replied.

“Apart from that woman who was talking on her phone for forty minutes!” Richard elaborated before. “We’ve heard so much about you and the girls - mostly positive!”

“Well it’s lovely to meet you both. You boys probably have some catching up to do so shall we meet at that restaurant around the corner for lunch at around one? I’m happy to browse in a bookshop for the time being!” Erin said.

“Sounds good!” James responded. He, Dale and Richard walked away three abreast.

Once he was sure that Erin was out of earshot, Richard looked towards James and asked, “Are all Irish girls that pretty?” with a knowing grin.

“Yeah,” Dale chipped in and looked to Richard, “no wonder James didn’t come back to London. I wouldn’t have done in his position!”

James squirmed before replying, “I guess Erin’s quite pretty, it’s just that she’s a friend so I don’t really see her in that way.”

“Sure, we believe you,” Richard smirked, “seems a pity though.”

Meanwhile, Erin walked into the bookshop for a browse. She bought two books, placed them in her bag and then left the shop. For the rest of the hour, she wandered around and walked along the docks, looking out across the sea towards Dublin. As she walked around, she found herself growing increasingly fond of this strange city. She felt comfortable somehow and Erin was sure she’d be coming back before too long. She sat down on a bench and wrote down some thoughts in her notebook.

As the clock approached one o’clock, Erin walked over to the restaurant where the boys were waiting for her. “So what do you think of England so far?” Dale asked her.

“I like it. I never expected to but Liverpool seems really nice,” she responded.

“See - I told you England wasn’t so bad!” James said in a high pitched voice.

“Yes, but I had to see that for myself!” Erin responded defiantly.

“What have you seen so far?” Richard asked.

“I had a look around the bookshop and jotted some thoughts in my notebook. I’m a writer. Well, aspiring writer.”

“Yeah, James said you were a great writer,” Dale said.

“Catch yourselves on! That means ‘don’t be ridiculous’ by the way. You English boys are too polite!” Erin scoffed.

“But you are!” James protested.

“So tell us Erin, are all those stories true?” Dale implored with an intrigued look on his face.

“Yeah, did you really sneak away to a Take That concert and nearly leave James with those gypsies?” Richard asked.

“Yeah, did your great aunt actually keel over and die when your mum told her to drop dead in the heat of an argument?” Dale inquired.

“And did you really get banned from the chippy?” Richard queried.

“Yes, those are all true,” Erin sighed with mild embarrassment.

“James was such a goody-two-shoes before,” Dale sighed.

“I never thought he’d get corrupted by a bunch of Irish girls!” Richard joked.

“You can’t all be as crazy as James makes out though?” Dale said quizzically.

“Oh, they are. They have to be seen to be believed!” James said emphatically.

“Well as long as you’re looking after our boy - he’s a sensitive soul!” Richard said mockingly. Erin could see what James meant about Richard being similar to Michelle.

Yes he is, Erin thought. That’s what I like about him.

“I want to visit Derry - it sounds...what is it you say again? Great craic!” Dale exclaimed enthusiastically.

“You’d be very welcome,” Erin said and she meant it. She would not hesitate to say that these were the nicest lads she’d ever met. It was a shame they were English, but they couldn’t help that.

They all ordered food and the conversation turned to topics such as school, university plans, relationships and other challenges that came with being a teenager. Erin was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Dale and Richard. Then she remembered that they were at the same stage of life and were going through similar things. Even in England, they weren’t immune to the effects of the Troubles; Dale’s dad worked in the docklands in London where only two months ago a bombing had put an end to the ceasefire - representing a major setback in the delicate peace process. From Enniskillen to Guildford, Shankill Road to Birmingham, Dublin to Warrington: the impact of the conflict was widespread across the UK and Ireland. 

Erin realised that the actions of the British army on Bloody Sunday twenty-four years earlier and similar atrocities committed by the British over the centuries notwithstanding, most English people just wanted to get on with their lives without worrying about getting killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like a pub in Birmingham, for example. She cast her mind back to the disastrous Friends Across the Barricades weekend and it dawned on her that there was a lot that united young people in Derry and elsewhere, regardless of religion or national identity.

James stood up and went to the toilet. Dale looked at Erin and asked, “Has there ever been any possibility of...you know, a relationship between you and James?”

“Catch yourself on! No, James is a lovely fella but it wouldn’t feel right - he’s a Derry Girl and I feel it would ruin the dynamic of our little gang.”

“That’s a pity. James seems so fond of you. He denies he fancies you but I’m not convinced. I’ve never heard him talk about a girl the way he talks about you. I think he’s head over heels!” Richard commented.

“From what I’ve seen, you seem to have really good chemistry and the thing about James...he’s special. He needs a girl that understands him and loves him for who he is,” Dale explained as though he was participating in a debate. “I just think it would be a shame not to act on it if there’s something there.”

Erin sighed, “Yeah, I just don’t know. I’ve got a bit of a history of boys letting me down and I’m scared of getting hurt. I’m guessing James told you about taking me to the prom?”

“You bet he did!” Richard answered. “He couldn’t stop smiling when he told us about it. I would never have imagined James playing the role of Prince Charming!”

“My ma rang him,” Erin said defensively, the tension evident in her voice.

“But he still did it. I know James, he wouldn’t do that for a girl he wasn’t keen on,” Dale said. Erin remained silent as James returned to the table. They paid the bill and spent the next two hours at a museum where Erin educated herself on the effect of Irish migration to Liverpool, which she thoroughly enjoyed. Eventually, it was time for Dale and Richard to get the train back to London. As they said goodbye, Erin reiterated the invitation to Derry. James and Erin met up with Rory and Gerry, who had taken a trip to IKEA to pick up some furniture that Mary had ordered from the catalogue after learning that the Swedish retailer had a branch in Warrington. Exhausted by the full-on day they’d all had, they headed back to Birkenhead to catch the ferry home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most important chapters in the story as it explores a key theme, namely overcoming division and prejudice.
> 
> I hope you like my original characters as well - you'll be seeing them again before long!
> 
> A quick note on the historical context: all of the places mentioned (Enniskillen, Guildford etc) were scenes of bomb attacks throughout the Troubles. 
> 
> Warrington is also where the first UK branch of IKEA opened in 1987, so I've integrated that into the story.
> 
> Next chapter will be a fairly short one with James and Rory spending some father-son time together.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	25. Lanes and Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Rory go for a drive and have a chat. That's pretty much it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very exciting chapter but there'll be better ones soon!

“And what’s the speed limit on a dual carriageway?” Rory asked James, sitting in the passenger seat.

“Seventy,” James answered as he accelerated off the roundabout, “unless road signs say otherwise!”

“You’re becoming quite good at this driving lark!” Rory laughed. Since James had turned seventeen he had been taking regular driving lessons, which Kathy had paid for. It was the least she could do in her efforts to rebuild her relationship with her son. “So what next?”

“Well, there’s a roundabout coming up so I’m taking my foot off the gas. As we’re going to Derry, which is road ahead, second exit, I’m going to stay in the left-hand lane and not signal on approach. Slow down on approach, select second gear and as it’s clear I can get on. Left mirror and left signal as I pass the first exit. Accelerate off and cancel my signal,” James described every step of the manoeuvre. 

“Perfect - you’ll have your licence in no time.”

“Thanks, Dad, I really appreciate you doing this for me,” James said, “It must be expensive to insure me.”

“Don’t mention it, son, driving is a useful skill to have! I bet you were glad to see your friends again in Liverpool,” Rory replied.

“Yeah, it was great. I love it here but I do miss them. Erin’s invited them over to Derry!”

“Wow, she must have really got on with them!”

“She did, though she never expected to hit it off with two English boys!”

“You’re an English boy and she likes you!”

“True, though not as in ‘like’ like if that makes any sense.”

“I know what you mean son but I don’t believe you,” Rory said with a knowing grin.

James sighed, “Dad, we’ve had this conversation before. Yes, she’s accepted me as a friend like the other girls and an honorary Derry Girl - a title I’m proud of by the way - but there are boundaries. And I think going out with an English boy would be stretching those boundaries for most Derry girls. As in, actual female natives of Derry.”

“Boundaries have their place, but there are too many in this world I think. Though speed limits must be obeyed!”

“Stop trying to amuse me, I need to focus on the road,” James said seriously in an attempt to change the subject.

“Interesting you chose this moment to play that card,” Rory smirked at James which his son noticed as he checked his left blind spot.

“City centre is a right turn, third exit, so right mirror, right blind spot, right signal, right lane, slow down and select second gear,” James commented, ignoring his father.

“Again, very good. Do you think Dale and Richard will come over?”

“Yeah, that would be great if they did. You can fly to Derry from Gatwick now so that’s handy. Honestly, it would be hilarious if they came. I don’t know how they’d cope with Michelle though - it took me ages to get used to her!”

“Maybe it’ll be better when there’s three of you - safety in numbers and all that!”

“True. Richard would be ok as he’s got an answer to everything. It would be funny to see Michelle meet her match!”

“I’d love to meet them.” Rory paused and asked, “Did you and Erin like Liverpool?” 

“Very much so. I’ve not seen much of northern England so it was nice to see a new city. I may go back to England for university - I like the look of Manchester. I just know it would be a long way from you and we’ve only known each other for two months and I don’t want us to drift apart.”

“I appreciate your concern son but you don’t need to worry about that - don’t change your plans on my account. Also, I’m in Warrington quite often so we could always meet up then. We also visit Carol’s family quite a lot so don’t worry about not seeing me. You’re a young lad with your whole life ahead of you and you need to do what’s right for you.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” James looked at Rory and they exchanged a smile. “Erin loved Liverpool. She found a course at the uni that she liked the look of but isn’t sure about the idea of going to uni in England.”

“Maybe you can convince her,” Rory said with a cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, James and the girls talk about their future plans.


	26. Potential Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang talk about possible post-school plans and stumble on an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fairly uneventful chapter (though still important to the story arc) but hope you enjoy it!

It was Saturday and the Derry Girls (and their wee English fella) were planning to spend the evening at the Quinn household. James had had a very busy day visiting Rory in Limavady and driving around the coast with Glen and Ciara in tow. He was amazed at the beauty of the area and pulled over several times to take in the views; he was proud to have his roots here. James and Rory drove back to Derry and headed straight for the Quinns’, which allowed James to practise parallel parking. Rory knocked on the door and was greeted by Gerry.

“Evening fellas, how are things?” Gerry asked.

“Great thanks, Gerry. We’ve had a nice day driving along the coast though I think I’ve exhausted the poor boy!” Rory replied, giving his son an affectionate slap on the back before adding, “Have a good evening, son and behave yourself or Gerry’ll be giving me grief on Monday!” Rory hugged James and said to his colleague, “Carol’s given me a list of things to get in Tesco so I’d better make a move!” He turned around and closed the door behind him before driving away.

“How’ve you been lately, James?” Gerry asked.

“I’ve been really good thanks. I’m sure Erin or Mary will have told you about my mum’s surprise visit and the shitstorm that came with it but she’s making the effort. I’m spending a lot of time with Dad and it’s going well. I can’t thank you enough for introducing us,” the younger man replied with a shy smile.

“You don’t need to be grateful to me. We’re all just so glad you’re happy and comfortable here,” Gerry said.

“Animals in church,” Joe muttered from the sofa, “what crazy ideas are the Church of England going to expose to the world next?”

“On the contrary Da I think it would make mass far less dull,” Sarah replied.

“For the last time, the Vicar of Dibley is just a sitcom!” Gerry cried with exasperation. “It is not a documentary!”

“There are a lot of villages in England that are weird like that though,” James commented, “but if all priests were like Dawn French then it would make church more fun.” He said hello to Mary, Joe and Sarah and then headed upstairs. He knocked on Erin’s bedroom door and waited for her to let him in.

“James you don’t have to knock, you know that!” Erin huffed as she opened the door to the English boy.

“Evening ladies,” James said, “and hello to you too Michelle.”

“Fuck off, dicko!” His cousin responded.

“Michelle, I’m the host here! James, you’re welcome here so please sit down,” Erin asserted.

“Have you been out with your da today?” Clare asked, looking at James.

“Yes, been driving along the coast between Limavady and Coleraine - really beautiful. Bit tired now though,” James answered.

“Aye, because all the salt in the sea induces fatigue when you breathe the air so it does,” Orla explained. James smiled but the other girls said nothing.

“How are you getting on with driving?” Erin asked. 

“Pretty well. Dad thinks I’m a natural,” James replied confidently.

“Class - Daddy’s little boy is growing up,” Michelle grumbled with sarcasm.

“Just because you’re not seventeen until July doesn’t mean you have to be jealous, Michelle!” Erin said in a disgruntled tone.

James ignored his cousin and turned to Erin, “Carol got the photos developed in Limavady today,” he announced.

“Photos?” Clare asked, as though she didn’t know what photos were.

“From Liverpool,” James explained. He took out a small wallet from his bag and placed it on Erin’s table. The girls shared the photos around while James perched on the edge of the bed.

“Oh my god. Who are those fellas and why were they hanging around with you?” Michelle asked, looking at James with suspicion.

“Those are my friends. The one with dark hair is Dale and the one with blond hair is Richard,” James answered, deciding not to rise to the bait.

“You must feel really inadequate when your mates and your da are such rides and you’re...well, not,” Michelle scowled at her cousin.

“Honestly Michelle, can’t you leave your cousin alone for five minutes?” Erin sneered. James stared awkwardly at his feet, not wishing to get involved in this conversation if he could avoid it.

“Jesus Erin you know I’m only teasing and James does too, don’t you James?”

James ignored Michelle and said, “You wouldn’t like my friends Michelle: they’re wee English fellas like me.”

“Why does everyone think I’m a massive anglophobe?” Michelle yelled defensively. James knew she only teased him to show affection but it didn’t hurt to give her a taste of her own medicine. “I’ve actually been thinking of going to uni in England.”

“But then you’d be far away from all of us,” Clare said sadly.

“I don’t understand,” Orla added in the exact same tone of voice as when James nearly left Derry several months prior.

“I was saying to James’s da that I may look further afield than Belfast when picking a uni and he reminded me that he went to England in his twenties. It’s just an idea. I haven’t thought about it that much,” Michelle explained.

“Well if it helps at all, you can get an overnight ferry from Belfast to Liverpool and there are lots of good universities within two hours of Liverpool,” James said.

“Thank you cousin, that’s useful to know,” Michelle said to James with a smile. She made a mental note to check a map later.

“James, are you planning to go to England for uni?” Clare inquired.

"Of course he wants to go back to England so he can find a girl who'll ride him," Michelle said with a smirk.

“I’d like to. You know I love it here but I still miss England,” James responded to Clare's question, once again ignoring Michelle.

“Interesting. I saw a course in the Liverpool prospectus that I like the look of and I did like Liverpool as a city. Maybe we should all consider going to England,” Erin said, looking around the room at her friends.

“Yes, we could make a stand against anti-English prejudice,” Clare said defiantly.

“What do you think, Orla? You could visit Whitby,” James asked.

“Aye that would be cracker,” Orla replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make a reference to The Vicar of Dibley and I hope you feel it fits with the scene. I'm specifically referring to an episode where the titular vicar organises a church service for the animals - check it out on Netflix, it's hilarious.
> 
> Next time, James needs some fatherly advice.


	27. The Wee English Fella Confronts his Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally discusses what's troubling him. Rory is there to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's our favourite father-son duo again!

Since meeting Rory, James had not just gained a father but an entire family. He had built up a great relationship with his siblings; Glen found his older brother an invaluable source of advice on all subjects related to growing up while Ciara was pleased to have a brother who didn’t insult her. Carol had fully accepted James as her stepson, partly on pragmatic grounds and to help Rory but also because she felt James deserved nothing less.

The extended family, however, was a more complicated matter. Rory had only ever told his brother Mark and sister Siobhan about Kathy after she left for England and only they knew the real reason for Rory’s own departure from Northern Ireland. John and Theresa Dolan were shocked (and unsurprisingly very upset) to learn about their son’s secret relationship with a Catholic which had resulted in the birth of their previously unknown grandson. However, they understood the reasons why Rory kept his relationship with Kathy secret; what hurt the most was the fact that the situation was in part a product of the sectarianism and bigotry that had engulfed their small country. James was upset at the initially frosty reception his grandparents showed, despite Rory’s efforts to assure his son that it wasn’t his fault, but John and Theresa eventually came round when they realised that James’s situation was not of his own making.

Luckily, Mark, his wife Jane, Siobhan and her husband Dominic were more welcoming towards James. Mark and Jane’s children: sixteen-year-old George and fourteen-year-old Laura befriended James relatively easily; James was glad to have a male friend his age near Derry. Siobhan and Dominic’s two daughters Carly and Melissa had a harder time bonding with James but as they were only six and eight, none of the adults were concerned by this. 

James and Rory were in the kitchen clearing up after a large family meal. Though James had enjoyed it, it was exhausting and he was happy to have some peace and quiet when the guests left. Carol, meanwhile, was upstairs vacuuming the bedrooms and cleaning the bathrooms while Glen and Ciara did their homework. “Are you ok, son?” Rory asked, “You look a bit tired.”

“Yeah, it’s just been quite a full-on day!”

“Fair enough. I know my family can be intense sometimes!”

“I should be used to having lots of people around by now!”

“It’s always hard if you’re shy. By the way, is your school doing anything for the end of the year?”

“Well, we have an end of year prom but I’m probably not going to go.”

“Why not? I’m sure you’ve got your reasons but you don’t want to miss out on things. It may not seem like it but you’ll want to have some good memories of your school years.”

“That’s true...I’m just not sure whether any of my friends will be going. Michelle invited two boys last time and it all went pear-shaped when they found out. Orla won’t want to go if no one else does and Clare’s stressing out about getting a date because it’s more complicated for her as a lesbian. Not forgetting that we got soaked in tomato juice last time as well!”

“What about Erin?”

“Erin’s in a bit of a bind because she feels she needs to go with a boy but is scared to ask anyone because she doesn’t want to be let down. I think the memory of being stood up still haunts her. Did Gerry tell you what happened last time?”

“Of course - we talk about your gang of troublemakers all the time!” James was unnerved but not surprised by his father’s response. “I heard you rescued Erin at the last minute when this John-Paul character stood her up. So much of what Gerry tells me makes me proud of you,” Rory said sincerely and smiled at his son.

“Mary rang me. I knew how upset Erin would be - I couldn’t just let her sit in her bedroom crying all night. What sort of friend would I be if I did that? But ultimately I was just a substitute,” James said flatly.

“Just because you weren’t Erin’s original date doesn’t mean she didn’t enjoy going with you. I’m reliably informed that she absolutely did. Never underestimate the impact of making a girl happy.”

“You’re right, Dad. On all of those occasions when I tried to change the subject whenever you mentioned Erin, I was just trying to avoid confronting the reality that I...like her...a bit.” James paused and looked at his Dad straight in the eye. “I don’t think she likes me back though. She’s Irish and I’m English. She’s my friend and I’m her friend’s cousin. Even if she did like me back it would be very complicated. I thought if I ignored my feelings they’d eventually subside but they haven’t and now I’ve no idea how to deal with them,” he continued, trying hard to fight back tears.

“Oh James, you know you could have come to me about this,” Rory said softly as he pulled his son into a hug. “For what it’s worth, I think your feelings may well be mutual. In any case, doesn’t Erin deserve to know so she can at least make up her own mind?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a good point,” James sighed.

“Erin’s a special girl and she deserves to be with a fine lad like you. I don’t want to tell you what to do but I’d hate for you to not act on your feelings and regret it later,” Rory said.

“Ok, I’m going to ask her to the prom. Only problem is I no longer have a suit that fits me.”

“I’ll buy you one. You go get your girl, son!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading. I felt it was necessary to address the subject of James meeting his extended family.
> 
> I hope you like the way I portray the father-son relationship and feel it fits with the other strands of the story well.
> 
> Next chapter, James has an important call to make.


	28. A Shock for Erin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a burning question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pivotal chapter awaits...

When James got home he immediately picked up the phone and dialled the Quinns’ number. Erin answered, much to his pleasant surprise, “Hi James, nice to hear you. How are you?”

“Good thanks, a bit stressed with revision but that’s nothing new! Look, I just wondered if I could pop round? I won't be long. I just have something to talk to you about and I’d rather do it in person and not at school,” the boy replied.

“Ok, sure,” Erin hesitantly said, completely baffled as to why James needed to speak with her so urgently. She tried not to overthink it.

James walked downstairs and out of the front door. Deidre wasn’t yet home from work and Martin and Michelle were visiting Martin’s sister in Coleraine. He knocked on the Quinns’ door and Erin opened it straight away - it seemed as if she was excited to see him and find out what he had to tell her. “Hi,” James said shyly; Erin immediately became suspicious as to why the English boy seemed so timid. She hoped he hadn’t lost his confidence. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked.

“Of course,” Erin replied. James quickly said hello to the rest of the family; Mary was cooking dinner, Gerry was reading the paper, Sarah was teaching Orla how to apply makeup and Joe was out with Maeve. He followed Erin up the stairs to her room and walked in to find her staring at him with her deep blue eyes. Suddenly he felt intimidated by her. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth and the words came out. “Do you want to go to the prom with me?” James felt relieved to get it off his chest. Now he just needed Erin to turn him down so they could forget the whole saga. 

Erin was stunned. James wanted to go to the prom. With her. Could that be right? She needed confirmation. “You’re asking me to the prom?” She gasped incredulously.

“Yes. I really enjoyed taking you last time and I felt you deserved to go to the prom with a boy who enjoys your company and wants to go with you. I’d like to go with you,” James explained, desperately trying to sound confident and hide his nerves. 

“Sure, I’ll go with you. Any fella who ditches a creep convention for me can’t be that bad,” Erin said with a smile, which James reciprocated. “I do have one condition though.”

“What is that?” James asked.

“Arrive on time and don’t let me down,” Erin replied in a low voice. She didn’t think for a minute that James would let her down but she was still haunted by the day James nearly left five and a half months ago, even if he had since gained another reason to stay in Derry.

“I won’t,” James said solemnly with a sweet smile. He left the room and walked home. The minute he returned to the Mallon house, he picked up the phone and dialled another familiar number. As soon as he heard his father’s voice through the phone he grinned and proudly announced, “Guess who’s going to the prom with Erin Quinn!”

“Good work, son! Meet me in M&S next Saturday at twelve.”

Back at the Quinn residence, Erin had finally managed to process what had just happened and was freaking out. What’s happening, she pondered to herself. She’d had no luck with the boys she’d tried to impress before and how her goofy English friend had asked her to the prom. James wanted to spend time with her. James - her goofy, socially awkward, English friend. James - her kind, polite, reliable friend. James, who had a lovely smile and a great haircut. Erin decided she should focus on James’s positive attributes. He had plenty of them. 

Erin composed herself, opened her bedroom door and stepped out onto the landing where she met Gerry carrying a pile of ironed washing. “Hi, love. Everything ok? Did James say something to upset you - I can set Granda and Michelle on him if you want!” Gerry joked.

“No, I’m not upset, Daddy. Just a bit shocked,” Erin sighed.

Gerry put the towels away, led Erin into her room and they sat down on the bed. “What’s bothering you, love?” he asked his daughter with a concerned look.

“James has asked me to the prom and I said yes,” Erin replied.

“Well, is that good?” Gerry asked. 

“Yes, I just wasn’t expecting it. But he said I deserved to go to the prom with a fella who wants to go with me and I am very flattered. He promised to pick me up on time.” Erin smirked as she said the last sentence.

“He’s a good lad,” Gerry said with a smile. He hoped this was a step towards the two lovestruck teenagers finally getting together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you think it was in character!
> 
> More to come soon!


	29. Prom Night, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally prom night. James arrives to pick Erin up and she realises something about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split the prom chapter into two parts - here's the first bit!

The next few weeks flew by faster than any of the girls or James would have liked. Michelle didn’t take the news that James was taking Erin to the prom too well. She accused Erin of being desperate and claimed that this was nothing against James, but simply an indication of Erin’s unwillingness to branch out and find a boy she actually liked. In her defence, Erin argued that she had simply not met any boys from Derry who were suited to her. James was disappointed by this declaration, though he wasn't privy to the reason why Erin had specifically referred to boys  _ from _ Derry, rather than boys  _ living _ in Derry.

Part of the reason Michelle was so dismissive of Erin going to the prom with James was that she was jealous. She had been rejected by four boys: she was widely known at the all-male counterpart school to Lady Immaculate for taking two boys to the previous prom. Her luck turned around when the group bumped into the Protestant boys at a university exhibition and they all laughed about the events of the previous Friends Across the Barricades weekend. James explained that he had missed the company of other teenage boys so much which was why he tried (too hard) to fit in, which Jon - his erstwhile “buddy” - understood. Clare pointed out that they were all in the same position and at the same stage of life which transcended their differences in national identity and religion. Erin elaborated on this point and talked about the revelation she’d had when she met Dale and Richard in Liverpool. The Protestant boys were impressed by Erin’s insight and promised to remember her words of wisdom in future. Michelle asked Dee, one of the boys, to the prom and he accepted the invitation, saying it would be a good thing to branch out. Orla remained silent throughout and stared at the boys as though she was fascinated by them for some unknown reason.

The gang revised hard for the end of year exams. Their respective parents (and aunt in James’s case) made sure to check on the teenagers when revising together, which worked very well. James was grateful to be able to revise on his own at Rory’s so that Michelle would not distract him. The exams went well for all five young people and they had good reason to be optimistic. It was fair to say that Deidre’s stern words had given Michelle the motivation she needed to work hard.

After what felt like an eternity, the day of the prom finally arrived. They had all agreed to walk to the venue together: Derry Girls were pack animals after all. Dee came by the Mallon household just after 6 p.m. and he, James and Michelle made their way to the Quinn household to meet the rest of the gang. David Donnelly asked Orla to the prom which surprised everyone, though they were both quite free-spirited people. Erin was not remotely bothered by her cousin going to the prom with her former crush; she had long since lost interest in him and much as she tried to deny it, her eyes were firmly on another boy. Clare brought along her friend Jessica from the anti-landmine campaign group; Jessica happened to be a lesbian and a Protestant, not that Clare cared about her friend’s religion in the slightest.

The Quinns’ doorbell rang and Erin walked tentatively towards the door, breathing heavily. Somehow it was more nerve-wracking waiting for James than the biggest ride in Derry. She could not fathom why the thought of James made her feel weak; he was just a boy. A very nice boy, but just a boy nonetheless. She opened the door: Michelle entered first, followed by Dee. They said hello and proceeded to the kitchen to meet the rest of the gang. 

James stepped over the threshold and into the hallway. Erin took a look at the boy and had to pinch herself to check that it was actually him. James was wearing a well-cut slim fit grey suit that fitted him perfectly and accentuated his broad shoulders. He had matched his white shirt with a black tie which was decorated with white dots. The low light reflected off his immaculately polished tan brogues. It was only now that she appreciated that James was decent looking. Quite handsome even. In fact, he was very handsome; now Erin thought about it, it would be strange if he weren’t given that he was the son of Rory Dolan and Kathy Maguire. Erin wanted to tell James as much but couldn’t find it in her. Instead, she cast him a coy smile and said, “You look cracker James. Is that suit new?”

“Yes, Dad took me shopping the other week. It’s so comfortable. You look beautiful,” James said, blushing slightly. He looked at Erin in her modest and understated blue dress. It suited her perfectly. Her hairstyle was simple but elegant. Though she had made the effort to look her best, she was clearly comfortable in her own skin and felt no need to pretend she was someone else.

“You know, I think your dress sense has improved since you met your da,” Erin commented with a grin. “I mean it’s not that I didn’t like your Doctor Who costume but I prefer this outfit. All you need is a trilby and you’d look like a young Frank Sinatra.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” James said, winking at Erin.

“You two stop canoodling and get in here so I can take a photo of you all!” Mary’s voice took James and Erin both by surprise and they turned around to look at her. “Wow, James, you’re looking very handsome,” she remarked when she saw the English boy from head to toe.

James and Erin followed Mary into the small garden at the back and took their assigned places in the formation that Mary had meticulously thought out. Sarah took several photos and the group dispersed. Just before they left, Gerry took James to one side and said, “Erin’s been looking forward to this for ages. You two have a good time,” 

“I won’t disappoint her Gerry, don’t you worry!” James replied then followed the others out the front door.

Gerry looked at Mary and they shared a hopeful smile. Fortunately for Gerry, Joe was on the phone so couldn’t ruin the moment by saying something disparaging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the prom itself - coming soon!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	30. Prom Night, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to the prom. James enjoys his sense of duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cheesy things happen in this chapter.

The eight teenagers set off in the direction of the prom venue. To her credit, Jenny Joyce had managed to secure a very nice function room at a restaurant in the city centre. It later transpired that Jenny’s father, a senior ENT surgeon at Altnagelvin, was a much-valued patron. Not that anyone cared: all that mattered was that they were getting a decent end of year event. Much to the surprise of everyone - Sister Michael included - Michelle offered to help Jenny organise the prom. The two former enemies built up a good working relationship and Jenny valued Michelle’s input.

As they walked, James told David, Dee and Jessica the story of how he met Rory, which fascinated them all. Jessica was shocked to hear the stories of all the antics the girls had gotten up to over the years and couldn’t quite understand how Clare - in whose mouth butter seemingly wouldn’t melt - was friends with them. The simple truth was that each of the Derry Girls (James included) brought something different to the table: the diversity made them who they were. Dee was less surprised to hear the stories; it just confirmed his suspicion that the events of the Friends Across the Barricades weekend were fairly representative of the girls in general, aside from James not normally being so desperate to fit in with other teenage boys. These were eight young people enjoying each other’s company and a good conversation. Politics and religion did not matter one bit.

Finally, they reached the restaurant, commandeered a table and helped themselves to food from the buffet. Unlike the fifties prom, this was a conventional school formal, with a DJ playing modern music. Remembering the Carrie incident, it was hard to refrain from looking up at the ceiling for buckets of tomato juice - or any other staining liquid for that matter. Luckily, Mae had disappeared without a trace after that unfortunate event; Sister Michael later revealed that the unhinged girl from Donegal had been sent to live with her strict aunt, who lived on a farm near Enniskillen. 

James and Erin suddenly found themselves alone at their table; Clare and Jessica were talking to Aisling (probably about something political), Michelle was trying to flirt with Dee by the bar while David and Orla were deep in conversation with Liam, the drummer from his band. “Having a good time?” James asked.

“Brilliant thanks. I’m with my friends, a cracker fella brought me here and so far no Carrie incidents,” Erin replied. 

“Sounds like a successful evening!” James said, and he and Erin laughed. 

“Thanks so much for taking me, James,” Erin said, “Da’s right: you’re a good lad.”

“Pleasure’s all mine. You know, I’ve realised I quite like a good disco. It’s just nice to relax and let my hair down,” James said with a smile, which Erin returned.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the opening bars of Everything Changes came over the speaker. They immediately leapt out of their chairs and ran onto the dancefloor to join the rest of their friends, who were waiting for the song to speed up. Before long, they were all dancing as if no one were watching. Erin was surprised that James had an excellent sense of rhythm: he was dancing along to the song with perfect timing. Orla devised a dance routine on the spot and by the second chorus had half of the room following every step.

After what felt like an hour of non-stop dancing, the gang returned to their table for a drink.

“Wow, Michelle, you’ve really done yourself proud!” Clare exclaimed. No one could remember when the usually anxious blonde girl was so calm and relaxed.

“Aye, such a cracker dance!” Orla commented, “Those mini sausages are the best.” David smiled and rubbed her back affectionately while the others exchanged bemused looks, which they often did whenever Orla spoke.

“I’m quite tired now,” Dee said, “You Catholics know how to have a good time!”

“We sure do!” David replied, “Shall we stay another hour?” he suggested.

“Sounds good to me!” Jessica responded.

“Aye, who thought taking a Prod to the prom would be so exhausting?” Michelle asked.

“Is she drunk?” Jessica asked.

“No, that’s just Michelle being Michelle,” Clare replied.

“Shall we go out and get some fresh air?” Dee suggested.

“Aye, I love fresh air. I like to imagine I’m floating off to another land,” Orla replied airily.

“Another land? Sounds great!” David said with a cheeky smile.

They all stood up and headed towards the outdoor seating area. James suddenly grabbed Erin’s hand and asked her, “I owe you a dance. Shall we?”

“Certainly, Mr Astaire,” Erin said flirtatiously. James led the way and they both danced to Eternal Flame, which was playing over a now much quieter dancefloor; after the excitement of earlier, they were grateful for a slow song. Erin looked up at James and their eyes locked. After accepting his invitation, she was initially nervous about going to the prom with him but it hadn’t taken long for the nerves to disappear. Granted, John-Paul had set the bar low but James was an excellent prom companion by all accounts. He regularly made sure Erin was still enjoying herself and took his role seriously, as a gentleman should. But above all, having James as her prom companion felt natural and easy to Erin.

Finally, the group of eight walked out of the venue and towards the taxi that they had booked. Jessica and Dee were collected by Jessica’s mother as they lived on the opposite side of the Foyle, like most of the Protestant community. Before the remaining six climbed into the taxi, James took Erin to one side and said, “Look, I had such a great time tonight. Do you want to meet up tomorrow? Just you and me. Half two by the entrance to the park?”

“I’ll be there,” Erin replied with a soft smile, trying hard to conceal her delight that James had asked her on a date. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	31. Breaking Conventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After thoroughly enjoying himself at the prom, James is excited to see Erin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains dramatic declarations and some anti-toxic masculinity statements. Enjoy...

The day after the prom, James walked into town to meet Erin as arranged. Surprisingly, Michelle did not ask why he was heading out alone. James knew that his cousin would smell a rat if she knew he was meeting Erin one on one but he wouldn’t put it past her to work it out herself. Michelle had a knack for that. On this occasion, she decided not to interrogate James but to sit back and wait and see what happened: she could enjoy this.

Erin stood by the entrance to the park nervously waiting for James. Though he was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses when he arrived, she recognised him from his posture and of course his shoulders. “Are you in disguise?” she asked, and they both laughed.

“That depends,” James replied with a grin. They each bought an ice cream and began to walk slowly along the river. “Good day so far?” James asked.

“Yes thanks, I was so tired this morning I lay in until half ten. I was surprised Mammy didn’t force me out of bed before then!” Erin replied.

“Maybe your dad convinced her that a well-rested Erin would be better than a sleep-deprived Erin.”

“Aye, possibly,” Erin laughed. “Have you done much today?” she asked James.

“I did some self-defence exercises and read some of that book you recommended but that’s pretty much it,” James replied. “Erin, could we sit down?” I need to talk to you and it’s quite important.”

“Ok,” Erin replied. Suddenly her stomach churned. They found a bench and sat down. “Please tell me you’re not leaving Derry.”

“Of course not. In fact, I hope that I’ll shortly have yet another reason not to leave. Or rather, another reason to vindicate my decision to stay here,” he began. What on earth could he mean? James removed his cap and sunglasses. “Erin, I didn’t just invite you to the prom so that you had someone to go with. The thing is...I like you. Quite a lot, actually. I have done for a while but I’ve been too shy to say it. I didn’t think it would work with us being friends and me being English but I decided that I shouldn’t let politics get in the way of saying how I truly feel. You deserve to know the truth, even if you don’t like me back. I know I’m a bit soft and not much of a lad but you’re special. You’re funny, beautiful, creative, passionate and generally amazing all round and that’s why I like you. Anyway, that’s what I wanted to say.” James breathed deeply. He could feel every muscle of his body tense up.

“My James, that was quite a speech,” Erin said, overwhelmed by what she’d just heard. “You’ll be surprised to hear that I like you too. Yes, we’re friends and that does complicate matters a little but we can figure that out. I don’t care about the English thing because you’ve helped me realise that nationality doesn’t have to define us as people and in all honesty, I love your accent. It’s quite cute,” she added, smiling tentatively. “True, you’re not a lad - well obviously you are biologically but you’re not a 'laddish' lad and that’s fine. Don’t let stupid social norms dictate what you have to be. I honestly think fellas who constantly assert their love for football and beer are ridiculous and a bit pathetic. And don’t get me started on outdated gender stereotypes. Sorry, we can discuss that later. You’re a cut above all the fellas I’ve met. You’re the kindest, sweetest, most polite and sensitive fella I’ve ever met and that’s what makes you a cracker lad. Not forgetting you’re a massive ride as well,” she continued, smiling as she said the last sentence.

“Really? You like me too?” James couldn’t believe what he was hearing so had to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Course I do. As I said, massive ride,” Erin said matter-of-factly, in typical Derry fashion.

“Massive ride? You make me sound like a powerful motorbike!” James laughed nervously.

“Then let’s get a Harley Davison and ride around France!” Erin continued in the same vein as before. “But seriously James, you’re a handsome fella. Katya was right. It took me ages to figure out why I objected to her having sex with you but the reason is very simple. I’ve been keen on you for some time, James, but I wasn’t sure a nice, gentle fella like you would want to go out with a highly-strung girl like me. I know we’d be breaking conventions because of the English thing but we’ve gotta be brave if we’re to make it work.”

“You’re right,” James acknowledged, “So do you want to go out?” 

“I’d love to,” Erin said with a huge smile, “but first let’s go somewhere more private.” She took her boyfriend’s hand and led him to a more secluded area of the park. She put one hand around James’s back and ran the other one through his thick curly hair, which she had wanted to do for a long time. It felt nice; she could tell James took his personal hygiene seriously, which was a good sign. At the same time, James pressed his lips to Erin’s. They felt soft, warm, and smooth; Erin did not want to let go.

“Wow, that felt amazing,” James said with a smile. “Let’s do it again.” Erin pulled James towards her and kissed him with even greater passion and intensity than before.

When they finally broke apart, James looked at his new girlfriend and with a large grin on his face asked, “So, where were we?”

“I just had a snog with a very handsome English fella,” Erin replied with a smirk. “What about you?”

“I just had a snog with a very pretty Irish girl,” James responded with an enormous grin plastered on his face. He sat himself up against a tree with a nice broad trunk while Erin placed her head on his chest. They sat in silence, wishing they could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was a long time coming but it's finally happened! Hope it was worth the wait...
> 
> I appreciate the dialogue is more formal compared to what we see on the show but I felt it was appropriate here - let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	32. When Derry Girls are Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has something to tell his father.

“Wow, it’s as beautiful as they say it is. I can see why foreigners love it. According to Michelle anyway!” James said admiringly.

“Judging by all the vehicles with foreign registration plates I’d say she’s right!” Rory replied.

Rory had been shocked to hear that James had not seen the Giant’s Causeway and sought to rectify this state of affairs as a matter of urgency. James had competently driven the whole way from Limavady without Rory having to comment on the quality of his driving once, which gave the boy an enormous confidence boost. Rory joked that James could get a job as a driver for Longford McCarroll Logistics.

“So, how did the prom go?” Rory asked.

“It was brilliant. I’m so glad you persuaded me to go as I would have regretted it if I hadn’t gone. Jenny and Michelle enjoyed putting it together and I enjoyed every minute,” James replied with a broad smile, which immediately made Rory curious.

“Did Erin like it?”

“Yes. She thanked me for taking her and joked that I may have to start charging for my services! But the pleasure was all mine too. Somehow it just felt so easy and natural. She really loved my outfit and said my dress sense has improved since I met you!”

“There you go, dressing well will take you far in life, my boy! Have you seen her since?”

“Yes, I saw her yesterday actually.” James continued to grin.

“Why are you grinning? Have you got something to tell me?”

“I asked Erin out yesterday and she said yes! So we’re now a couple.”

“Congratulations, James, that’s amazing! I’m very happy for you both.” Rory smiled and put his arm around James’s back to signal his delight.

“Thanks, Dad. We now need to figure out how to tell Erin’s family and our friends. I think most of them will be happy but I’m a bit concerned about how Michelle and Joe will react.”

“Hmm, it’s tricky. I wouldn’t worry about Joe too much. I would have missed out on a lot if I’d only done things my family approved of. You wouldn’t even exist! Mary and Gerry - and possibly Sarah too - will fight your corner and as long as you treat Erin well, which I’m sure you will, then no one can fault you. As for Michelle, I would just let her react and then cool down and come to her senses. Just be prepared for her to be shocked.”

“I guess we may just have to fight for it and defend our relationship.”

“Aye. It won’t be easy but it’ll be worth it. Trust me.” 

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to just tell them and take it from there. But don’t tell Gerry. Erin knows I was going to tell you today and she’ll tell Gerry you already know.”

“Crikey, this is getting rather complicated!”

“Nothing is straightforward when Derry girls are involved. We both know that!”

“Well, I can’t disagree with you there, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, James visits some old friends and discusses the recent developments in his life.
> 
> I won't focus too much on how the girls and Erin's family react to the news as I feel other fics have interpreted that very well.
> 
> I've got a few chapters to type up and will get them out soon - I think you'll enjoy them!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and reviewing.


	33. James The Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in London, James discusses the recent development in his life with Dale and Richard, as well as his future plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting through typing up the chapters!

“Ok I win,” James said triumphantly as he put his cards down on the picnic table. He was in Hyde Park with Dale and Richard on a very warm day.

“Again - how?” Dale sighed with exasperation.

“It’ll be those Derry girls - I bet they trained him how to cheat!” Richard commented facetiously.

“Don’t be rude about the Derry Girls. You insult them, you insult me!” James asserted. “If you insult me Michelle will make sure you regret it afterwards.”

“She’s your cousin, right?” Dale asked.

“Yes, do you remember meeting her when she came over that summer ten years ago? She’s taller now but still as cocky as ever,” James answered.

“I honestly don’t know how you put up with her,” Richard muttered.

“She looks after me so I don’t mind her teasing. Derry Girls may be abrasive and a bit in your face but they’ve always got your back. Makes me proud to be an honorary Derry Girl,” James explained.

“I. Am. A. Derry. Girl!” Dale and Richard said mockingly in a voice that bore no resemblance to the way James spoke in real life.

“Oi - don’t mock it! I had to work hard for that title. There’s no greater honour with which to be bestowed as a humble wee English fella,” James said, feigning pomposity.

“So, how’s Erin?” Richard asked.

“She’s fine. We’ve not seen much of each other since we got together as I flew here only a week after we became official which was bad timing on my part. I had to keep reassuring her I was only going back to England for two weeks and not permanently!” James replied.

“Crikey, she must have been really scared of losing you! But seriously, we’re both really happy for you,” Dale commented.

“How did it happen?” Richard asked.

“Well we went to the prom together - I said it was mainly so she’d be able to go with a guy, as she wanted. Next day we met up in the park and I told her I liked her. Turns out she liked me too and next thing you know we’re a couple,” James responded, smiling as he recounted that magical day.

“Asking a girl to the prom under false pretences, eh? Aren’t you the dark horse!” Richard exclaimed comically, which prompted a laugh from Dale and James.

“Best not tell Rose Smith - she’s been in love with you for years!” Dale said.

James rolled his eyes at the mention of the girl who had sent him a Valentine’s Day card in year nine. She was nice enough but too high maintenance, even compared with Erin.

“So how did everyone react?” Richard asked.

“Mostly positively. Erin’s parents were delighted as was my dad. My dad works with Erin’s dad and it turns out they’d been discussing this for ages. It wouldn’t have surprised me if they’d placed bets on us getting together. Erin’s granddad - who’s a bit scary - seemed a bit hostile but just said I’d have nothing to worry about as long as I treat Erin well, which is fair enough. Clare and Orla were very supportive too. Michelle didn’t take it well but I think she’ll come round eventually,” James replied.

“That's great! It’s good to have you back, mate. We miss you here,” Dale said, as Richard nodded in agreement.

“I miss you both too. I didn’t take the decision to stay in Derry lightly and I felt bad for letting you down and was worried you’d think I’d abandoned you just for a girl,” James said.

“It’s ok, we understand,” Richard said, “If anything we should be mad at your mum for dragging you to Derry in the first place!”

“I’ll come back to England for uni. There’s much more choice on this side of the Irish Sea,” James said.

“Won’t you be far from Erin?” Dale asked.

“She’s seriously considering going to Liverpool. She loved it when we went there that day and the others are all thinking of going to uni here too. Probably in the north-west so they can easily get a ferry to Belfast,” James explained. “I want to go to Manchester personally.”

“If Erin went to Liverpool you’d be an hour away by coach - that would be ideal!” Dale said. “I like the look of Keele, near Stoke. Would be great to be close by again.”

“My first choice will be Sheffield. Not too far from Manchester either!” Richard added.

“I forgot to say,” James began, “my dad, stepmum, brother and sister are in Brighton next week. Fancy a day trip? Dad’s been looking forward to meeting you for ages!”

“Count us both in!” Richard replied enthusiastically. Once again, Dale nodded to signal his agreement with the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I thought it would be good to explore James's life pre-Derry and what he left behind in London.
> 
> Next chapter, Dale and Richard meet the rest of the Derry Girls.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	34. Derry or Londonderry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James returns to Derry after two weeks in London. Dale and Richard set foot in Northern Ireland for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic I wanted to write a chapter where James's friends visit Derry, so here it is! Featuring Michelle flirting, Aunt Sarah being inappropriate, Orla being weird, and a lot of shaking hands (which you may have noticed is a recurring theme in this fic).

“Ok, so remind me one more time: it’s Derry, not Londonderry?” Dale asked James as they, along with Richard, walked from the plane to the airport terminal building. 

“Protestants prefer Londonderry, Catholics prefer Derry,” James replied, “but stick to Derry, it’s the safest option.”

“Must be a crazy place if people can’t even agree on what to call it!” Dale said.

“You’re learning fast,” James teased.

“I can’t wait to meet Michelle again, she sounds hilarious!” Richard commented enthusiastically. 

“Well don’t be offended if she’s rude about your accent,” James advised.

“I’m intrigued to find out whether Orla’s crazy as you say she is,” Dale chipped in.

“No words can do Orla justice. Nor any of the girls to be honest. Or Derry in general,” James said with a smile, looking forward to seeing what his friends would make of his adopted home.

The boys retrieved their luggage and boarded the bus to Derry. Deidre had agreed to let Dale and Richard stay over on the condition that Michelle was not to enter the boys’ bedroom or vice-versa at any time. Once they had all deposited their bags at the Mallon residence and headed to the unofficial headquarters of the Derry Girls: the Quinn residence.

Michelle looked out of the front window and spotted the three English boys walking through the front gate. “Incoming rides! Sister Michael was right, there is a god!” she gasped dramatically.

“Let’s see,” Sarah said as she sauntered towards the window while filing her nails. “Aye, they’re a sight for sore eyes so they are. They can come round any time.”

“Seriously, Aunt Sarah. They’re seventeen. You’re forty,” Erin hissed disdainfully as she walked into the room.

“I can enjoy a bit of eye candy can’t I?” Sarah said vacantly.

“Candy is cracker so it is. Literally in the case of cracking candy,” Orla commented.

“Sarah, you stay well away from the wee English fellas. I will not have you flirting with wains under my roof. Or any roof!” Mary snarled sternly.

The doorbell rang and Erin sprinted over, full of excitement of seeing her boyfriend again. She had missed James a lot during his two weeks in London and had almost died of excitement when she received a postcard depicting the Houses of Parliament, which James had had the good sense to send in an envelope to prevent it falling into the wrong hands. Orla’s hands, specifically. She was also excited to see Dale and Richard again, introduce them to the rest of the girls and show them her home city. 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she opened the door and James walked in, somehow looking even more handsome than before. James immediately wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend and kissed her gently on the lips. Dale and Richard exchanged a smile, pleased to see James so happy. When the young couple finally broke apart, Erin said hello to Dale and Richard and gave them both a brief hug.

“Hello, boys, welcome to Derry,” Michelle said demurely, placing her left hand on her hip with her elbow sticking out and stretching her right hand vertically up the inside of the door frame in an attempt to look flirtatious. “You’ll need someone to show you around as it’s a crazy town,” she added with a wink.

“Of course, I remember you got us all kicked out of Debenhams when you came over that summer. We were seven I think. Good to meet you again, Michelle,” Dale said, pointing at Michelle as the memory returned.

“I’d forgotten that. That was hilarious!” Richard smirked before adding, “Hi Michelle.”

“James, how have you never told me that story?” Erin was incredulous.

“Because I value my life! Don’t you value my life too?” James replied as he drew Erin in for another kiss, knowing it would annoy Michelle. “Anyway, we’ve got some introductions to make.”

James led his two friends into the sitting room. “These are our friends, Clare and Orla. Orla is Erin’s cousin. This is Dale and Richard,” he said. Clare and Orla both shook hands with Dale and Richard, Orla staring as she did so. “This is Erin’s mum, Mary Quinn and this is Orla’s mum and Erin’s aunt, Sarah McCool. Mary and Sarah are sisters. Mary and Sarah, these are my friends Dale Holland and Richard Cash.”

“Pleasure to meet you both. Hope you had a good journey,” Mary said with a welcoming smile, shaking hands with Dale and Richard as she did so. “James, it’s lovely to have you back,” she added, giving him a big hug. Partly because she was genuinely happy to see James again but also because she’d had enough of Erin pining about how much she missed him.

“My, you boys should be careful or you’ll have all the local girls throwing themselves at you,” Sarah said in her typically breathy voice as she greeted Dale and Richard.

“As long as it’s for the right reason I don’t really care!” Richard replied, eliciting a laugh from everyone present.

“Now, I think tonight calls for fish and chips. And a pizza for you, James,” Mary announced. “Unfortunately we’re still banned so you lads will have to collect them.”

“That must be a real pain. I don’t know what I’d do if I got banned from mine. Even though there are three within ten minutes’ walk of my house but there’s a particular one that’s special, know what I mean?” Dale said.

“Yes,” everyone except James replied in unison, which Dale and Richard both found unnerving. James cringed: he had forgotten to explain that the ban was a sensitive subject.

“I knew not all English people hated fish and chips,” Michelle remarked.

“Most of us love it. James is just - how can I put this - a special case,” Richard said, slapping James mockingly on the upper arm.

The boys briefly returned to the Mallon house to say hello to Deidre then met Michelle at the chippy. Dale and Richard went in to pick up the food while Michelle and James concealed themselves outside.

“You know, I’ve got a bit of a thing for English lads. There’s something really sexy about how we’re supposed to hate you. Adds an element of danger which makes things more interesting,” Michelle said to Richard.

“As long as the English lad in question isn’t related to you, right?” Richard teased.

“Well yeah, then I mock him constantly but James knows it’s for his own good,” Michelle replied, and she and Richard both laughed.

Dale had been watching the interaction between Richard and Michelle and was utterly bemused by it. “Is she always like this?” he asked James.

“Pretty much,” James answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it - I thought it would be funny to have Michelle flirting with English boys that aren't James. I'm not really sure how old Aunt Sarah is supposed to be - I think that's a deliberate joke.
> 
> Next chapter will essentially be a second part to this one and will feature lots of dialogue between the young people - Clare has been a bit shortchanged in this chapter but she'll have some lines in the next one. Another character will also appear.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave your comments!


	35. In the Thick of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wee English fellas get a glimpse of life on the other side of the Irish Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of the last chapter really. I really liked the idea of James's friends coming to Derry, enjoying it and getting on well with the rest of the girls so here it is!

“Wow, this is beautiful,” Dale exclaimed as he admired the view across Derry from the top of the city walls, completely ignoring the soldiers patrolling the area.

“It is a jewel in the north-west of Ireland,” Erin said proudly.

“Everyone thought we were crazy for going to Northern Ireland,” Richard chipped in, “but to be honest I think they’re missing out.”

Erin smiled at the two boys, delighted that they were seeing Derry in a positive light.

“Well to be fair I can understand how the whole sectarian conflict may put them off, but you’re affected by it England too, aren’t you?” Clare interjected.

“Yes, of course, but not to the same extent. You guys are right in the thick of it here,” Dale responded, “but I guess it’s normal for you?”

“Yeah, we don’t know anything different,” Clare conceded.

“To be fair I don’t mind having the soldiers to ogle. Some of them are rides,” Michelle smirked.

“Anyone would think she’s obsessed with motorbikes!” Dale whispered.

“Or roller coasters!” Richard sniggered.

“Aye roller coasters are cracker so they are,” Orla chimed in whimsically.

“There’s some cracking ones at Thorpe Park! We should go - that’s if we can persuade you to come to England!” Dale said.

“Cracking?” Clare and Erin were confused.

“It means something’s very good. A bit like how people here describe things as ‘cracker’,” James clarified.

“Boys, I must apologise for Michelle. She’s the biggest mouth in Ireland!” Clare sighed.

“Don’t worry, Richard’s the biggest mouth in England!” Dale chuckled, prompting laughter from James, who was glad that his London friends were getting on with the girls. Richard was not in the least insulted by Dale’s statement.

“Over there is where Bill Clinton gave his speech last year,” Clare said as she pointed out the Guildhall.

“Oh yeah, I recognise that from the telly,” Dale commented.

“Looks better in real life,” Richard said, genuinely impressed at the view.

“And this is where James hollered out that he was Derry Girl,” Erin announced. Shed smiled at her boyfriend with affection and pride and kissed him on the cheek.

“I can’t believe you prioritised hugging James over watching Bill Clinton,” Richard said, the incredulity obvious in his voice. “I mean, nothing against James but you see him every day!”

“That’s what I tried to say!” Michelle huffed with exasperation.

“They were scared I’d change my mind again!” James smirked, “And after all, Derry Girls have to stick together.”

Erin swallowed. Though no one knew it, James had articulated exactly how she felt on that day. Though she had finally allayed her fears of losing James, memories of that day still sent chills down her spine.

“Fair enough,” Dale shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well ladies, what a pleasant surprise.” All seven teenagers turned around to see Sister Michael staring coldly at them with an air of suspicion. Dale and Richard had never seen a nun before and had absolutely no idea how to react, which was obvious from the baffled expressions on their faces.

“Sister Michael, hello there,” Erin greeted the nun cheerfully.

“Miss Quinn, if you are going to feign delight at seeing me at least try to do so more convincingly,” Sister Michael sneered. “Who are these?” she asked sceptically, looking at the two boys she didn’t recognise. “I knew it was a mistake agreeing to another Friends Across the Barricades trip,” she muttered, referring to the event she had refused to attend herself and sent Miss Mooney along in her place. The trip had been successful, even if no lasting friendships emanated from it. James had compared it to the Breakfast Club, one of his favourite films.

“They’re not Protestants, Sister Michael. Well, they are, but they’re my friends from England. They’ve come to visit me and we’re showing them Derry,” James explained. Reflecting on their attempts to evade the nun’s interrogation the day they travelled to the Take That concert in Belfast, James figured that the best course of action was to answer the nun's questions directly in the hope that she’d leave them along.

“I see,” Sister Michael said icily, “Names please!”

“Dale Holland.”

“Richard Cash.”

“Well enjoy your visit boys but please don’t give the girls ideas. It’s a nightmare controlling them at the best of times.” The nun walked off. James had made the right decision. Richard and Dale looked at James and the girls with mouths agape.

“Was that your headmistress?” Dale asked nervously.

“I wouldn’t muck around if I went to a school run by her!” Richard said, his voice wavering slightly in fear.

“She’s not too bad really. We skived off school to see Bill Clinton and she didn’t bust us,” Michelle told her cousin’s friends.

“Did anyone go to school that day?” Dale asked.

“I would say I’d have skived in your position but I’m not so sure now I’ve met your headmistress!” Richard said.

“Only Jenny, the school swot and her sidekick, Aisling. Sister Michael told Jenny to learn how to push back. Wish I’d seen that!” Erin answered, laughing.

“It is hilarious when she puts Jenny in her place,” Michelle smiled.

“Aye it’s good craic,” Orla affirmed.

“Hi guys!” a familiar voice came out of nowhere.

“Speak of the devil,” James and Erin muttered in unison.

“Who are your new friends?” Jenny inquired intrusively and then turned to Dale and Richard. “I’m Jenny. Nice to meet you two. Are you new here? You’ll have to come to a party at my house sometime. I know a lot of people so I can help you expand your social circle. These girls are great but they keep themselves to themselves a bit.” Dale and Richard slowly shook hands with Jenny out of courtesy while hoping that James or one of the girls would rescue them.

“These are Dale and Richard, friends of mine from England,” James responded politely. Jenny’s face dropped with embarrassment, which Erin and Michelle struggled not to laugh at. Clare was getting very worked up while Orla was blissfully oblivious as usual. “Jenny, would you mind taking some photos of us?” James asked, handing Jenny his camera. To her credit, Jenny happily obliged and took a series of photos of the (now extended) gang.

The rest of Dale and Richard’s trip was a great success. Erin was keen to take them to Lisnagelvin swimming pool and the legendary wave machine that the gang never got the chance to show to Chelsea Clinton. The excellent weather warranted a trip to the beach at Buncrana, which duly took place. Needless to say, large quantities of fish and chips were consumed. Rory was keen to make sure the boys didn’t miss out on seeing the Giant’s Causeway, which they were both amazed by. On the penultimate night, Rory and Carol hosted a barbecue for the entire gang, which also went down well. Somehow, Michelle had managed to behave herself reasonably well; though she was hungover the following day, James had warned Rory about his cousin’s track record.

James found it hard to say goodbye to his friends when they finally boarded the plane back to London. Though he had adjusted well to Derry - and gained a family and a girlfriend - he still missed England a lot. The girls were similarly disappointed when the week came to an end given all the fun they’d had. Michelle made sure to bid farewell with a flirtatious wink, which Richard appropriately returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> This is another important chapter with regard to one of the main themes: overcoming division and differences.
> 
> I'm aware this story has suffered from a major lack of appearances by Sister Michael. I can't even come close to doing her character justice but this chapter seemed like a good opportunity to bring her in!
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> New chapter coming soon!


	36. The Extra Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise in store for Erin on an important day for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is going to be a bit sentimental and soppy. Here goes...

As the summer drew on, James and Erin’s relationship grew stronger. Surprisingly, it wasn’t too difficult for the couple to organise time alone. Despite Michelle’s initial unease at her cousin and friend dating, she understood they needed their own space; it amazed everyone that Michelle was finally learning to respect other people’s boundaries. Deep down, she wanted their relationship to succeed: James and Erin were good for each other and they deserved to be happy. Clare was similarly supportive, especially as her friends were breaking down boundaries. No one told Clare that no one brought up the subject of boundaries as often as her. Orla had more difficulty understanding James and Erin’s need for privacy, but by Michelle accepting the relationship, the gang had already received their fair share of miracles so it would be greedy to hope for another one. After all, it was easy for James and Erin to head to Limavady to escape the madness of Derry.

Eventually, the summer holidays came to an end and the gang returned to Our Lady Immaculate College for their final year. It felt odd that this was the last time they would hear Sister Michael deliver her start of year address. But it was also a relief that their days of hearing Jenny Joyce sing were numbered; the girls (not including James) had suffered this for almost thirteen years since the start of primary school.

The month of September came and went before anyone could blink, a very important day had arrived: 4 October 1996. Erin’s eighteenth birthday. Naturally, the five friends gathered at the Quinns’ to celebrate the occasion with fish and chips (and a pizza for James) and alcohol, which for the first time had not been procured by Michelle through dubious means. 

Finally, the time came for Erin to open her presents, which Mary had hidden  in a sack  at Sarah’s house for the last three weeks. Erin placed her hand inside the sack and drew out a neatly wrapped cuboid. She looked at the gift label.

To Erin,

Wishing you the best 18th birthday ever,

Your wee English fella always,

James xxxx

She smiled coyly at James and her boyfriend blushed in response. No one except Orla failed to notice the awkward affection between the young couple. Erin carefully removed the wrapping paper and was stunned to find a hardback anthology of Seamus Heaney.

  
“Open the front cover,” James said. Clare, Orla, Michelle, Joe, Mary, Gerry and Sarah stood in stunned silence, their mouths agape.

Erin opened the book. The shock she felt was amplified when she saw the autograph of her all-time favourite poet. A piece of paper slipped out. Erin picked it up and read it out.

“Dear James,

“Thank you for your letter. I get quite a lot of letters and I don’t reply to many of them because most of them are pretty dull. However, yours really stood out. Nothing makes me happier than to hear about young people who share my passion for poetry and literature. Erin sounds like a remarkable young lady and I must say, she’s lucky to be with a lad who’ll make such a great effort to ensure her birthday is extra special. I’ll be happy to sign the book - I was once a young man in love myself, so it’s my pleasure to be able to help you.

“Finally, take good care of Erin - she sounds like a special girl.

“Best wishes, Seamus.”

Erin was gobsmacked. For once in her life, she was speechless. More remarkably, Michelle was also speechless. James, a humble English boy, had achieved what would have been considered unthinkable. Given he had caused the silence, he decided he should be responsible for breaking it. “I know you’ve probably read all of the poems but people say hardback books furnish a room,” he said nervously.

“It’s perfect,” Erin whispered, desperately trying to hold it together. Michelle appreciated the efforts James went to to make Erin happy but the atmosphere was now starting to get too sweet and soppy for her to bear.

Luckily for Michelle, Joe chose this moment to pipe up. “For god’s sake just kiss the wee fella, we know you want to!” he barked gruffly. Like Michelle, Joe was not entirely pleased about Erin having a boyfriend - especially an English one - he couldn’t fault James for taking the initiative to make his granddaughter’s birthday unforgettable. After all, the happiness of his family was his number one priority.

Erin obeyed her grandfather and kissed James on the cheek. She would have ideally gone for the lips but didn’t want to attract derogatory remarks from Michelle. In any case, Erin was proud to call James her boyfriend and nothing would convince her otherwise. Mary struggled to suppress joyful tears while Gerry tried to remember the moment in as much detail as possible so he could give Rory a full account of it on Monday.

Later that night, James encountered Joe in the entrance hall. “I need to talk to you, boy,” Joe announced sternly.

“What’s the matter?” James queried, trembling as he spoke.

  
“Nothing! Why are you scared of me?” Joe replied, breaking out into sudden laughter which did nothing to put James at ease. If anything, it had the opposite effect. James decided it best not to respond. Joe stopped laughing and continued, “I just wanted to say thank you for making Erin’s birthday extra special. That book will be her prized possession!”

“Oh, it was nothing. You only turn eighteen once after all!” James responded, trying to act as humbly as possible.

“I never thought I’d say this but you’re a credit to your country, son. But do anything to upset my granddaughter and you’ll regret it!” Joe said, his eyes menacing. He couldn’t risk James neglecting his relationship with Erin, highly unlikely though that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this fic I had the idea of James getting Erin a signed book by Seamus Heaney for her birthday - it's not the best chapter I've written but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing as always.


	37. Scenes from an Italian Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gerry and Rory's work Christmas do. With Mary and Carol, they reflect on the past year. Sarah is also present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we needed a chapter with the adults (well some of them) interacting, so here it is!
> 
> The title is a song by Billy Joel

The final quarter of 1996 flew by and before anyone knew it, December had arrived, and with it the Longford McCarroll Logistics Derry area Christmas do. The company had booked out several tables at a restaurant in the city centre to allow its employees to relax and celebrate. Unfortunately for Mary and Gerry, Ciaran had chosen to take Sarah to the very same restaurant for a surprise date on the same night. If this were not bad enough, the waitress - who Mary recognised as Saoirse Tulley from the girls’ school - gave Sarah and Ciaran the table right next to Mary and Gerry’s, with Rory and Carol sitting on the other side. Joe and Maeve had gone away for the weekend to a friend of Maeve’s in Omagh, which was far away enough to reassure Gerry that he wouldn’t bump into his father-in-law. As it was an Italian restaurant, the chances of encountering Colm, for whom margarita pizza was too exotic, were virtually non-existent.

“I can’t believe I’ve worked here for nearly a year now,” Rory said as he finished his piece of garlic bread.

“It’s flown by,” Gerry concurred as he placed his glass of wine back on the table.

“Been quite an eventful year, hasn’t it?” Carol grinned as she refilled her glass with water from the jug.

“Bit of an understatement, don’t you think?” Mary said quizzically.

“She gets it from her parents. The English are masters of the art of understatement!” Rory chuckled as Carol rolled her eyes. “But I can’t deny it’s been a whirlwind of a year.”

“Aye, it has been so it has. This new shade of eyeshadow goes really well with my irises. Honestly, it’s like a revelation. Life-changing so it is.”

“Hmm...you know Sarah, I’m not sure that’s especially life-changing compared to some things that have happened this year,” Gerry said acerbically. 

“I don’t think there’s much competition for most eventful year among the present company,” Carol laughed.

“Well changing jobs is always a big life event and apparently one of the most stressful things you can do. So that puts me, Carol, Mary and Gerry in contention,” Rory smirked facetiously.

“Extra points for you two for moving to another town. That surely counts for something even if Rory did grow up in Limavady!” Mary laughed.

“Moving house and changing jobs. That must be stressful,” Sarah said vacantly.

“It’s fair to say I got more than I expected from this job,” Rory said, “I’ve made friends in previous jobs but never met a son I didn’t know I had as a result. I’m scared to change jobs again now!”

“Well, you can retire in about twenty-five years. Maybe even sooner if we charge the kids rent!” Carol responded.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to teach them about how capitalism works,” Rory replied before continuing, “It is fun to joke that James came with the job. Lucky the boy has a sense of humour!”

“The wain’s got a thick skin. Well, he does now anyway,” Mary commented. 

“He has changed a lot and gained a lot of confidence. It’s quite astonishing really,” Gerry said.

Rory smiled and said nothing. Though he was delighted to have met James and built up a close relationship with him, he still felt a sense of emptiness from missing out on seeing James grow up, teaching him basic life skills such as riding a bike, tying shoelaces and shaving and above all the chance to be there for his eldest son during a difficult time in life. On the other hand, if he had never moved to Newcastle, he would have never met Carol and Glen and Ciara would have never existed. Even though Rory knew the past couldn’t be changed, he couldn’t escape this mental bind. Much as this was Kathy’s doing, Rory also knew that it was not worth telling her how he truly felt; the last thing he wanted was to drive a wedge between James and his mother.

After an extended pause, Rory took a sip of his wine and responded to Gerry’s comment, “I’ve got you guys to thank for looking after my boy. Not forgetting the girls and one in particular.” He smiled as he looked towards Mary and Gerry.

“He’s a fine young lad and anyone who makes my daughter happy and treats her well is - as they say in Coronation Street - a good egg,” Mary said firmly.

  
“My dad loves that expression,” Carol smiled at the idiom which made her miss England a bit and added, “James and Erin are an adorable couple.”

“I agree, Erin’s good for James and I’ll make sure my boy treats her right!” Rory said, prompting a smile from Mary, Gerry and Carol. Sarah was far too busy checking her makeup, using a spoon as a makeshift mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! 
> 
> Given that Gerry and Rory are work colleagues and their children are dating, I felt we should see them discuss the relationship. 
> 
> This chapter was partly inspired by the series two episode where Gerry is horrified to find Sarah, Joe and Ciaran at the cinema. 
> 
> I'm possibly a little too proud of the joke about Colm finding Italian food too exotic.
> 
> I also wanted to touch on Rory's thoughts on not seeing James grow up while knowing that his life would be significantly different if he had done.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and please leave feedback!


	38. Looking Back, Looking Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and James discuss the year they've had and what lies in store for the year to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A minor character makes a cameo. Rory shows his sensitive side as well as his ability to tease. So business as usual really.

It was the penultimate Saturday before Christmas. James and Rory were exhausted after an afternoon of shopping. 

“Thank God that’s done for another year!” Rory huffed as he closed the boot of his car.

“I hope one day we can buy things over the computer and get them delivered without having to visit a shop. That would be amazing!” James said.

“It sure would! Fancy going for a quick drink?”

“Sure.”

James and Rory exited the car park and walked to the same pub they had met in ten months ago after the life-changing discovery.

James claimed a booth while Rory bought two drinks at the bar and returned to the table. Rory did a double-take when he saw a familiar-looking woman walking towards the bar and walked over to her. “Excuse me, are you Sylvia de Brun?” he asked.

James turned around and sure enough, Miss De Brun was standing directly opposite his father. “Rory Dolan, long time no see!” she exclaimed, “I don’t think I’ve seen you for about twenty years!”

“Sounds about right!” Rory acknowledged, “Anyway, this is my son James. James, meet Sylvia, she used to live on my street when I was a teenager.”

Miss De Brun turned around. “James Maguire?” She was surprised to see her former pupil and learn that her childhood neighbour was his father. Rory was similarly baffled as to how Miss De Brun knew James’s last name. “I taught James English for a while last year. Did you say he’s your son?” 

“Yes. Crazy story actually. I had a brief relationship with James’s mother years ago. She moved to England then came back to Derry. Long story short, it turns out that a friend of my colleague’s daughter is my son,” Rory summarised the story, choosing to leave out the finer details.

“Ah, I see. I must say I can see the resemblance in the hair and eyes,” Miss De Brun said. Having heard this countless times before, Rory and James smiled, which Miss De Brun didn’t fail to notice either.

“What are you up to now?” Rory asked Miss De Brun.

“I’m actually heading to Vietnam in the new year. It was quite spontaneous. Teaching doesn’t lend itself well to spontaneity so I quit my job,” she replied. James was confused given that Miss De Brun had supposedly taken a new job to help finance her house purchase. He made a note to tell the girls this information later. Miss De Brun would always be an enigma to him.

“Fair enough. I lived in England for a few years when I was younger and honestly, it was the making of me. Definitely did me good to get out of Northern Ireland,” Rory said.

“Ah interesting,” Miss De Brun said, furrowing her eyebrows, “good to catch up anyway. Good luck with year thirteen, James!” She walked to the exit door and out into the street.

“My former teacher is your old neighbour...why do I feel my life will never be mundane?” James asked, not expecting an answer.

“You’re learning fast, my boy! Just last week we were talking about what an eventful year this has been for me and you,” Rory said, taking a sip from his drink.

“Dad, can I talk to you about something?” James asked, suddenly nervous.

“Of course, son,” Rory replied. A concerned look fell on his face. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing’s the matter as such,” James responded. He paused and then continued, ”it’s just that lately, I’ve been wondering how things could have been if events had taken a different turn. For example, if you and Mum had both left Derry and raised me together, or if you’d tracked me down, gotten custody of me and raised me. And I feel bad for thinking that in many ways my life would have been easier if I’d never come to Derry when I wouldn’t have met you. Or Erin for that matter. I know there’s no point thinking about the past but it’s difficult to resist the temptation to sometimes.”

“I know what you mean, son,” Rory said, “Every day I feel sad that I missed out on getting to see you grow up and I know I’ll never get to make up for that but if things had turned out differently I wouldn’t have met Carol and Glen and Ciara wouldn’t exist.”

“Sorry, Dad. I should have known this was a difficult subject for you,” James apologised as he felt his heart rate double.

“It’s ok son, you should feel you can talk about things like this. After all, I am half-responsible for your conception!” Rory said matter-of-factly, then smirked to break the tension. “It’s easier said than done but it’s so important to focus on the present and future and be grateful for what you have.”

“I definitely have plenty of things to be grateful for,” James said.

“That’s the spirit, son,” Rory said as he affectionately squeezed James’s shoulder. “Big year ahead. I’ll be glad when you turn eighteen so I can send you to the bar to get drinks in the pub!”

“I can hardly wait,” James said sarcastically.

“I’m less excited about people making jokes about me turning forty. Can’t believe it’s only nine months until you’re off to university!” 

“Oh crikey that seems so soon!” James’s apprehension was evident on his face.

“I understand you’re nervous but you adjusted to Derry so that’ll hopefully make it easier for you to adapt. People will be fascinated by your life story I’ve no doubt! And that’s to say nothing of the stories Gerry’s told me.” Rory cast James a knowing grin as he said the last sentence.

“Oh God,” James sighed as he wondered how much Rory knew about all the times he and the girls had gotten into trouble. They both finished their drinks and left the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to bring Miss De Brun into this fic somehow but couldn't figure out how best to do so I hope you like my attempt!
> 
> As I've said before, I hope you like the way I portray the father-son dynamic - I'm always interested to know what you think, especially about my OCs!
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!


	39. The Tricky Side of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from a short trip to London, James goes to see Erin for a chat before the party. Rory and Gerry make brief appearances too.

It was New Year’s Eve and Erin was furiously studying for her mock exam the first week back after Christmas. She had had a very productive day and was about to finish for the day so she could relax before the party at Jenny Joyce’s later. Unusually, Erin had the house to herself.

The doorbell rang just as she decided to go downstairs and get herself a cup of tea. Whoever the caller was, they had excellent timing. Hopefully it wasn’t Colm. She peered through the net curtain in the living room and her heart jumped when she caught sight of James in his long grey coat, beanie hat and Doctor Who scarf. She opened the door and leapt into her boyfriend’s arms - taking him by surprise - and ended up on top of him on the ground, like a scene in a BBC sitcom.

“Help! This woman is trying to attack me!” James cried out in mock distress, affecting a high-pitched voice. 

“Sorry, I thought you were my prick of a fella who I haven’t seen for a week. You’ll do though and if he comes back then too bad for him,” Erin smirked.

“Describe him,” James said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

  
“Tall, brown curly hair, handsome, English. Just like you but with no stubble, which looks very good on you by the way. Quite rugged,” Erin purred, winking flirtatiously, “Come in.”

James wiped his feet on the mat, removed his coat, scarf and shoes and followed Erin to the kitchen where she made them both a cup of tea. “Good Christmas?” Erin asked.

“Yeah, it was unusual though. Never thought I’d see my mum come to Derry for Christmas but she’s on her own and I think she was worried that she wouldn’t see me. Felt a bit strange celebrating Christmas again on Boxing Day at Dad’s though. Michelle invited herself round and Dad, of course, was happy to have her over. I rolled my eyes but it was nice to have her there too and she gets on well with Glen and Ciara. Especially Glen - he can respond to anything she comes out with! Christmas will always be a bit of a strange time but I suppose that’s how it is when your parents aren’t together,” James responded, his voice trailing off.

“Least your ma came over. Was it fun at your da’s?” Erin asked.

“Yes, it was much more relaxed compared to Christmas at home. Things are still tense between Deidre and mum though they are improving slowly. I wish Michelle would stop going on about my dad being a ‘ride’ though,” James muttered.

“Well, young man, you’ll be grateful if you’re as good-looking as him when you’re nearly forty and look thirty-two,” Erin said sternly, channelling her mother.

“Not you as well,” James groaned. “Though to be fair, it was really funny when this woman asked us for directions when we were in Coleraine that day. She thought we were brothers!” 

“Really? That’s hilarious!” Erin broke out in hysterics, “I bet your da hasn’t let you forget that.”

“Of course not, he’s a massive tease!” James sighed.

“That’s his way of showing he loves you,” Erin said with a smile before she and James fell asleep on the sofa. 

“Hi, Erin.” Erin woke up to find Gerry, who had clearly just got home from work. James came out of the downstairs toilet and into the living room just as Rory entered the room from the hallway. 

“Hi Dad, Gerry,” James said, giving Gerry a handshake and Rory a brief hug.

“I thought you’d be here, son,” Rory chuckled as he ruffled James’s hair.

“Sorry, Dad, I was going to ring you later. I didn’t expect to see you so soon,” James said.

  
“Office closed early,” Gerry explained, “Did you have a good time in London?”

“Yes, thanks. I forgot to mention, Dale and Richard told me to say hello to you all,” James replied.

“That’s a relief. I was worried they’d forgotten about me!” Erin joked.

“I’m going to head back and get ready for the party later. May squeeze in a bit of revision too,” James announced.

“I’ll take you back, son,” Rory responded. “Erin, my love, how have you been?” 

“Revision is taking its toll but at least I can relax a bit this evening,” she replied. She stood up and hugged Rory. Erin was glad that Rory was a part of James’s life (and her own). He was endlessly warm, kind, friendly and funny and he thought the world of James. James shared a lot of his father’s qualities. Erin sometimes wondered what attracted Rory to Kathy but whatever it was, James was ultimately the product of it so she couldn’t complain.

“Well, you wains have fun tonight but behave yourselves - especially you James!” Rory chuckled, winking as he said the last part to make it clear he was being ironic. “See you both tomorrow lunchtime!” he said to Erin and Gerry.

Erin and James kissed briefly, at which Rory and Gerry both smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very eventful chapter but I felt it would be remiss not to mention the more difficult side of James having both his parents in his life. 
> 
> More will be up soon!


	40. Tonight Is The Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Jenny Joyce's New Year's Eve Party, the gang talk about what 1997 may entail. Erin and James share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chopped and changed this chapter around quite a bit but here's the final version!

“So Michelle, have you decided who you’re going to pull tonight?” James asked his cousin as they made their way to the Quinns’.

“No, but I’ve narrowed the list down to two contenders. Although if there are Prods there that could change things,” Michelle replied.

“Why are you obsessed with Protestants?” James was puzzled.

  
“Well, they’re in the minority here in Derry and therefore more sought after. It’s basic economics,” Michelle replied with full confidence in her reasoning. James looked away and rolled his eyes. 

The two cousins reached the Quinn household to meet Erin, Orla, and Clare. Mary summoned the gang into the kitchen to give them her warning lecture. “Listen wains, I’m sure you’ve been told already but you’re to be back by half one - no later! And I don’t anyone getting themselves - or anyone else for that matter, James - pregnant,” she said firmly. “James and Erin, you will not be bringing wains into this world until you’re married, is that clear?”

“Mary, I think James and Erin are sensible enough,” Gerry said, trying to calm his wife.

“Gerry, I am too young to become a grandmother!” Mary hissed.

“Well, I don’t want to be a grandfather myself yet. I’m sure Rory doesn’t either!” Gerry cried with exasperation. Erin and James just blushed.

James and the girls walked to Jenny Joyce’s and made a beeline for the refreshments table. They sat down while Michelle looked around for potential candidates.

“Can’t believe 1996 is nearly over,” Clare sighed.

  
“Still three and a half hours of it left,” James said facetiously.

“Aren’t you the comedian?” Michelle sneered disdainfully.

“1997 sounds much closer to 2000, I’ll miss this millennium,” Orla said sadly.

“For feck’s sake,” Erin muttered with exasperation.

“Let’s talk about what the new has in store!” Clare exclaimed suddenly.

“Well, I think the main thing will be going to uni,” Erin said.

“Aye, I can’t wait. My cousin said that university parties are class,” Michelle said with a mischievous smile.

“Michelle, you do know that uni isn’t about partying?” James said, nervous about the response he’d get.

“Yes!” Michelle snapped defensively, “But it’s important to have fun too!”

“It’ll be strange to leave Northern Ireland,” Clare commented.

“Yes, but you’ll adjust. Imagine how it was for me when I first moved here!” James said.

“Aye, it’ll be so cracker. I can finally visit Whitby,” Orla said happily.

“Are you going to uni in England too?” James asked Orla, who was normally quiet about her future plans.

“Of course. I’m not staying here on my own!” Orla replied defiantly.

“I’m considering changing my last name. Maybe my middle name too,” James announced.

“Really? You’ve never mentioned this to me,” Erin said.

“Yeah, I like the idea of having the same surname as Dad but I don’t want to upset Mum. It would be nice to have a proper middle name instead of the letter Z! Though Dad’s middle name is the same as my first name so at least we’ve got that connection,” James explained.

“So your da’s called Rory James Dolan? Has a ring to it,” Erin said.

“What would you change your middle name to, James?” Clare asked.

“Maybe Anthony because that’s my confirmation name but I may go for Zachary so I have the same middle initial,” James said. “I would have considered Michael but then I don’t want to be reminded of Sister Michael for the rest of my life.”

“Fair enough! I may consider changing my middle name too so I don’t have to spend the rest of my life explaining that my grandmothers were both called Clare and my parents didn’t make a mistake when registering me. I like the sound of Clare Bernadette Devlin. Would be a good tribute to one of my heroines,” Clare said.

“Come to think of it, I may ditch the Patricia Pio from my name. I don’t want to have to keep explaining who Padre Pio was and that my granny buzzed off him,” Michelle added.

“Well, I’m keeping Josephine as my middle name because it’s after Granda,” Orla asserted. 

“Same, even though I hate it!” Erin commented.

Michelle stood up and walked away in pursuit of a potential conquest. Clare caught sight of Aisling and went to talk to her. Orla walked over to David Donnelly, who was busy DJing. Suddenly, Erin and James were left alone, just as the opening bars of 2 Become 1 began to play over the sound system.

“Well, shall we dance?” James asked shyly, standing up.

“I knew you were riding Sporty Spice!” Erin teased as she placed her arms around James’s back

“Come off it! I do respect her as a songwriter but I prefer Baby because she’s blonde and reminds me of a certain Derry girl,” James joked. He looked straight at Erin and allowed himself to be mesmerised by his girlfriend’s beauty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	41. The Case of the Unexpected Letter, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James receives some post out of the blue, which causes him a great deal of anxiety. For once, Michelle is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my friend Thenewwriter from whom I got the idea for including a certain character in this fic.
> 
> Please check out his two excellent ongoing fics:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224739/chapters/53065162 - James and Erin attempt to negotiate adult life and all the trials and tribulations that come with it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532063/chapters/59232388 - Clare moves to England for university and meets a girl from a very different background with whom she embarks on a journey of discovery.

It was a Saturday morning and James and Michelle were enjoying a cooked breakfast James had made. He made an excellent cooked breakfast which was always an effective treatment for Michelle’s hangovers. Michelle couldn’t fault her cousin for that, even if he had the gall both to be English and date her best friend. The morning’s post landed on the doormat. Michelle, who was waiting for a reply to a letter she had sent to Robbie Williams, immediately ran to pick it up. She re-entered the kitchen and announced, “Something here for you, James,” and handed her cousin an envelope.

James studied the envelope. The postmark was dated 3 January 1997 - eight days ago. The stamp depicted Cyrillic text and a woman that James did not recognise but looked like a historical figure of some sort. Next to the stamp was a blue adhesive label indicating that the envelope and its contents had been sent by airmail. When James realised what this meant, his heart sank and his face fell.

“What’s the matter with you? You look as if you’ve just been handed a one-million-pound gas bill!” Michelle remarked, noticing James’s discomfort.

“It’s a letter from Katya,” James answered flatly.

“Katya?” Michelle was incredulous. “You better not have been sending love letters to Katya. I can just about deal with you riding my best friend but if you’ve been two-timing I swear your dead body will wash up on the shore of Lough Foyle!” she hissed.

“I haven’t!” James shrieked defensively, “I haven’t heard anything from Katya since last year - before I started going out with Erin - and there was nothing romantic in the letters. I have no idea why she’s written to me now!”

“Well open it then, dicko!” Michelle barked.

James did as instructed and read the letter. “She’s moving to England to do an English language course and says to get in touch if I move back there,” he told Michelle.

“What’s wrong with that?” Michelle asked, confused by the anxiety evident in James’s body language.

“Nothing, but she’s written some rather unkind things about Erin and says I’m a very attractive boy who’s too good for any girl from Derry,” James answered, taking no pleasure in Katya’s attempts at flattery.

“Total bitch and dreadful judge of what makes a ride,” Michelle muttered.

“I know it’s not my fault I’ve got this letter but I feel so uncomfortable. I would tell Erin but I’m worried she’ll get the wrong end of the stick. On the other hand, I don’t feel comfortable keeping this from her and I know she’ll sense my discomfort and get the truth out of me. I’m rubbish at lying!” James groaned with frustration.

“Think about it like this,” Michelle said, suddenly businesslike, “If you tell her now, you’ve at least been honest and upfront with her. Even if she does take it the wrong way it may all blow over. If you don’t tell straight away and admit the truth later, she’ll be mad that you kept it from her and may wonder what else you haven’t told her and that will damage the trust between the two of you.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” James conceded. 

“Well, I am a beacon of truth! Did Katya say where her course is?” Michelle asked.

“Canterbury, which is near London so nowhere near Manchester,” James answered.

“Do you want to keep in touch with Katya?” Michelle enquired.

“I did before but if Erin isn’t comfortable with that then I have to respect that and to be honest, I don’t want to be friends with someone who’s rude about my girlfriend,” James responded.

“Well, make that very clear to Erin so that she knows she’s your priority,” Michelle advised. “Despite your annoying accent and questionable taste in telly, you’re actually a pretty sound lad and I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt Erin deliberately.”

James smiled at Michelle’s comment, which was the closest thing to a compliment he could expect from her. He stood up from the table and made his way to the Quinn residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter - as I said before, thank you to the Thenewwriter from whom I got the idea of integrating Katya into this fic.
> 
> This little storyline will continue for a couple of chapters as I thought this fic was lacking a bit of drama.
> 
> I also felt this fic needed some interaction between James and Michelle - this is how I imagine their relationship could develop.


	42. The Case of the Unexpected Letter, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes to Erin to show her the letter and discuss it. Unfortunately, it doesn't work out as hoped.

James walked to Erin’s house with the letter in his jacket pocket. His heart was thumping so hard he felt the sensation throughout his body. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Erin. “Well if it isn’t my wee handsome English fella,” she said playfully as she pecked her boyfriend on the lips.

“Hi,” James said nervously. Erin immediately became suspicious of the tension in her boyfriend’s voice.

“Are you ok, James?” Erin asked, desperately trying not to think of potential reasons for why James was uneasy.

“Yeah,” he answered, “Can we talk privately for a minute?”

“Ok,” Erin responded hesitantly. She led James upstairs to her room and asked, “What’s the matter? Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing’s the matter as such. I got this in the post this morning and thought I should show it to you,” James replied, handing over the envelope.

Erin noticed the Cyrillic text on the stamp and instantly worked out the identity of the sender. She tried to remain calm and avoid jumping to conclusions. She reminded herself that whatever the situation was, James had come straight to her, which had to count for something. Didn’t it?

Erin took the letter out of the envelope and read it. Meanwhile, James attempted to explain himself, “I hadn’t had any contact with Katya for about a year so I was surprised to receive it out of the blue. I was appalled to see what she’d written and I fully intend to sever all contact with her. Please believe me,” he pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. “I just wanted to be completely open and transparent with you. You deserve that.”

Erin felt torn. She wanted to be angry that Katya had not only had the gall to flirt with her boyfriend, albeit in writing but to write such disparaging remarks about the girls and Derry. On the other hand, James did not deserve to bear the brunt of her anger: it wasn’t his fault that he’d received this letter and to give the boy his due, he hadn’t made any attempt to conceal it from her, which was admirable. In fairness to Katya, the Ukrainian girl had no way of knowing that James and Erin were a couple. Erin wondered whether Katya would have said what she did if she had been somehow privy to Erin and James’s personal life.

Erin placed the letter down in her lap and sighed heavily, trying to avoid eye contact with James, who was visibly petrified of what could happen next. She took a deep breath as she tried to gather her thoughts. Unfortunately, Joe caught sight of the palpable unease between James and Erin through the door that stood slightly ajar and immediately jumped to the conclusion that James was at fault for making Erin upset. Whatever it was, James needed to be taught a lesson.  
“I knew it!” Joe bellowed. “I knew he was a lying bastard! Leave my granddaughter alone you little creep!” 

“I’d better go,” James said quickly and bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

“James, wait!” Erin shouted. But James kept running, his main priority to escape the tirade of abuse from Joe. He knew he needed to talk to Erin, but that would have to wait. Mary and Gerry emerged from the kitchen and were confused to see James scarpering out of the front door as if his life depended on it and Joe standing at the top of the stairs looking menacing, with a visibly distressed Erin standing behind him.

Gerry was the one to break the silence: “Care to explain?” Mary looked up the stairs at her father and eldest daughter suspiciously. This was going to be an awkward conversation and everyone present knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on that cliffhanger - more will follow soon!


	43. The Case of the Unexpected Letter, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling stuck, James turns to Rory for some fatherly advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is - the next instalment in the storyline!

James stepped inside the Mallon household and let out a sigh of relief, which quickly gave way to anxiety over what he would do next. He decided to go to his room and think up a plan. Unfortunately, Michelle materialised and immediately smelled a rat when she registered James’s nervous expression.

“Oh for fuck's sake James, what have you done?” Michelle interrogated her cousin with an accusatory glare.

“I can explain. Just hear me out,” James stuttered.

Michelle decided to let James present his side of the story but wasn’t yet ready to relax her guard. “There better be a fuckin' brilliant explanation for this, dicko!” she snapped.

The two cousins sat down at opposite ends of the table and James began to talk. “I gave Erin the letter and she read it. I told her that I hadn’t had any contact with Katya for a year and that I wanted her to know about the letter. I also said I’d be happy to have anything to do with Katya anymore. Erin looked a bit dismayed by the letter but before she had a chance to tell me what she thought, Joe saw red and started hurling abuse at me. He presumably jumped to the conclusion that I’d done something to hurt Erin.”

“What happened after that?” Michelle asked.

“I just ran. Cowardly I know but I panicked!” James responded weakly.

“I don’t blame you, but you can’t leave it like that!” Michelle said, her tone firm but not harsh.  “Ring your da, he’ll know what to do.”

James hesitated. He didn’t want Rory to be disappointed in him but nor did he want Rory to find out about this through Gerry. He picked up the phone and dialled his father’s number. “Hello,” Rory said as he answered the phone.

“Hi Dad,” James said, “have you got time to talk?”

“Of course I have you silly boy, I'm your father !” Rory replied, which made James smile. “Is everything ok, son?”

“Not exactly. I got a letter in the post this morning from Katya. She’s the Ukrainian girl who stayed with Erin’s family a couple of years ago. I didn’t say this before but I had a brief fling with Katya,” James said. He decided to leave out the details of the party at Jenny Joyce’s house in case it negatively affected Rory’s perception of Erin.

“Ok, so what did Katya say in this letter?” Rory asked.

“She’s moving to Canterbury for an English course next year and told me to let her know if I move back to England at some point. She also said I was handsome and sexy and said some rather uncharitable things about Erin. I was surprised to receive the letter because I hadn’t heard anything from Katya for a year and there was nothing romantic about our correspondence,” James responded.

“Ok. Have you told Erin about the letter?” Rory asked.

“Yes, I decided to show it to her because it didn’t seem right for her not to know and I thought it would be best for her to see the letter for herself. Trouble is, Joe caught sight of Erin looking dismayed and me looking nervous as I waited for Erin to respond. Joe then started shouting abuse at me so I legged it,” James said.

“Shit!” Rory exclaimed.

“Exactly. I’m sorry, Dad, I’m just not sure what to do!” James said, feeling deflated.

“It’s ok, James,” Rory said calmly, “this is the sort of thing I’m here to help you with, remember? So, you don’t want to keep in touch with Katya, right?”

“Correct. I’ve told Erin that,” James confirmed.

“To me, it sounds like Erin’s scared of losing you. That’s not to suggest you’re the sort of lad who’d just leave her high and dry but I think she just feels vulnerable, which is completely normal. You’re quite a catch after all - I can’t take credit for raising you well but you can thank me for inheriting the good genes,” Rory said, smirking as he said the last part. “Does that make any sense?”

“Yes, completely. I feel the same when Michelle jokes about Erin ditching me if any of her previous crushes were to even look her way. I know it’s irrational but it’s really hard to repress that feeling,” James said.

“See - it’s normal. I know how much you love that girl and I have to say you did the right thing in being open and honest with Erin. She’ll appreciate that and I’m sure she’ll be mortified at Joe hounding you away like that. You guys just need to go and talk it out,” Rory said.

“Ok, I’ll let you know how I get on,” James said before hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, James goes to talk to Erin. That will the last part of this little storyline!


	44. The Case of the Unexpected Letter, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin is upset over earlier events. Gerry's patience with Joe finally runs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this little sub-story. Enjoy!

The atmosphere at the Quinn residence was tense since the earlier incident. Erin had explained the contents of the letter and the context in which it had been sent, as well as James’s willingness to cut contact with Katya. Mary and Gerry were satisfied that James was not at fault but Joe remained silent.

“I don’t want to lose him, Daddy,” Erin sobbed. “We’ve worked so hard to get where we are.”

“Erin, don’t worry, love. You just need to explain that it was a silly misunderstanding and that you appreciate him telling you straight away,” Gerry said softly as he put his arm around Erin as she continued to cry into her father’s shoulders.

“He’s amazing, is James. I don’t care if he’s English. He accepts me being a drama queen and never loses his temper with me. He just gets me, you know?”

“I know, love. That boy loves you for who you are and wouldn’t have you any other way. Rory’s told me this multiple times,” Gerry responded as he attempted to comfort Erin. “James is a fine lad and your mother and I are delighted that you’re with him.”

Silence fell on the room until Mary decided to speak. “Have you nothing to say about this, Da?” she asked her father coldly, throwing him her trademark harsh, accusatory glare.

Joe grunted, which made the normally calm Gerry snap. “Seriously, Joe? Your granddaughter is upset and worried about losing her boyfriend because you accused James of hurting Erin without knowing anything about the situation and you’ve got nothing to say? You are unbelievable!”

Once again, the room went silent. Everyone present was shocked at Gerry’s rebuke of Joe, including Gerry himself. This was unprecedented: Gerry had taken a lot of stick from his father-in-law over the years and had built up a thick skin but there was no way he couldn’t not call him out for making Erin upset.

“Look, Granda,” Erin began. “I appreciate that you only did it because you love me and want to look out for me, but James is my boyfriend and I love him, whether you like it or not. It’s not easy breaking taboos and going out with an English lad but it would be a massive help if you didn’t constantly wait for an opportunity to catch James out.”

“I think you owe Erin and James an apology,” Mary said.

Joe gulped. He had never been spoken to this way by his daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter at once. But he knew he was in the wrong and needed to put things right.

“I’m sorry, Erin,” Joe said solemnly and embraced his granddaughter in a deep hug.

The doorbell rang and Erin, being the closest to the door, went to answer it. She opened the door to find James standing there nervously, which evoked memories of the day he salvaged her prom night. “We need to-”

Before James could complete the sentence, Erin pulled him close and kissed him passionately. “Come in,” she said with a gentle smile when they pulled apart and led James into the living room.

Joe stood up and walked towards James, who impulsively retreated two steps. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. I had no right to make that accusation and I apologise profusely,” Joe said with a slight tremble in his voice. It was unnerving for James to see Joe apologetic and remorseful.

“Apology accepted,” James acknowledged and shook Joe’s hand.

Erin placed her hand on James’s arm and led him to her room. “I’m sorry I scarpered earlier. I just got scared. I know that letter was horrible but I just wanted you to know what was in it so you didn’t have to speculate. Please believe me when I say I’ve had no contact with Katya for a year and I won’t keep in touch with her in future because anyone who says those things about the girl I love isn’t worth it,” James said, trembling as he spoke.

“It’s ok, James, I believe you. I just panicked when I saw Katya calling you handsome and sexy because they’re true and I sometimes get scared of losing you because any girl would be lucky to have fella as handsome and charming as you,” Erin said calmly.

“Erin, I don’t want any girl. I want you! You know I love you,” James said earnestly as tears began to trickle down his face. “I must admit I get scared when Michelle jokes about you ditching me for John-Paul because you’re beautiful and talented and so many other amazing things.”

“John-Paul is a prick! Charlene’s welcome to him. Why do we both feel so vulnerable?” Erin wondered.

“My dad said this is normal when you love someone so much,” James said.

“Guess it’s testament to how much we love each other,” Erin said and smiled.

They sat down on Erin’s bed in a comfortable embrace, not wishing to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this plotline! More will follow soon :)


	45. Valentine's Day, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and James and Erin take the opportunity to escape Derry. James learns an important life lesson from Rory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do one Valentine's Day chapter but decided to split it into two. I felt James's siblings don't appear enough so this is my attempt to rectify that.

Since the short-lived drama surrounding the letter, the Quinn household became a much more peaceful place as Joe took more care over what he said; consequently, there were far fewer potential sources of conflict. Sarah was disappointed to have missed Gerry’s outburst and received short shrift from Mary for her immaturity. Not everything had changed.

January came to an end after what seemed like an eternity, which meant that James and Erin’s first Valentine’s Day was around the corner. Though they both thought it was mainly a money-spinner for the greeting card industry, they decided to use it as an excuse to spend time together alone.

To get away from Derry, they chose to go for dinner at a restaurant in Limavady and stay the night at Rory’s so that they wouldn’t bump into anyone they knew. They also knew Rory would give them more privacy than they would get at either the Quinn or Mallon residence.

Erin knocked on the door of the Mallon house and was let in by James. “Long time no see!” James teased.

“Yeah, it’s been what, an hour?” Erin responded and gave James a brief kiss.

“You two, please get a room!” Michelle groaned.

“That’s exactly why we’re not staying in Derry tonight!” James said.

“Well be careful or you’ll become known in Limavady and have to go to Coleraine to get privacy,” Michelle mocked.

Rory arrived to give James and Erin a lift to Limavady. James drove to practise for his upcoming driving test and after thirty minutes on the road pulled into the drive, applied the handbrake and turned off the engine. Rory, James and Erin all went inside and James and Erin headed upstairs to get changed.

James walked back downstairs while Erin deliberated over what colour eyeshadow to wear. He met Rory at the bottom of the stairs, who had just come off the phone to his brother Mark. “Is Erin ok?” Rory asked.

“Yes, she’s just deciding what eyeshadow to wear. I told her I didn’t mind and that annoyed her so now she’ll take ages to choose!” James groaned.

“Now, in situations like this, you have to take a position. It may not matter to you what Erin wears but it’ll matter to her. She wants to know you appreciate her efforts to look good,” Rory said, his tone more stern than usual.

“Oh good grief,” James muttered, annoyed at himself for making such a silly mistake.

“Don’t worry, son, it’s all learning. I was in your position once,” Rory said, now sounding calm and laid back as usual.

“Thanks again for letting us stay over,” James said quietly.

“You’re my son, you’re welcome any time, my boy. You know that! Just don’t make me a grandfather at forty!” Rory replied, rubbing his hand on James’s shoulder.

Rory and James entered the living room where Glen and Ciara were watching a film. “The Lion King. Love that film,” James remarked as he sat down on the sofa.

“Really? But you’re seventeen!” Ciara said sceptically.

“Yes, but there’s no upper age limit for enjoying good cinema!” James responded cheerfully. “I’ll introduce you to my favourites when you’re old enough.”

Glen paused the television and turned to his older brother. “I’ve just noticed how much you sound like Scar,” he commented.

“Do I now?” James said in his best attempt at a posh sinister voice. His two younger siblings burst out into fits of laughter while Rory smiled as he drank his tea.

“Jeremy Irons, eat your heart out!” Carol exclaimed as she entered the room. “Tea here for you, James. How does Erin have hers again?”

“No sugar, lots of milk,” James answered. 

“Erin!” Ciara shouted as the blonde girl materialised. 

“Hello, wains, lovely to see you both!” Erin beamed as the two children ran to her. She bent down and hugged them both. “Are you watching the Lion King? Orla’s obsessed with this film!”

“Does she think James sounds like Jeremy Irons?” Rory asked with his trademark cheeky grin.

“She’s compared most English people to James at some point!” Erin replied with a laugh.

“Hi Erin,” Carol said, handing Erin a cup of tea, “love your eyeshadow - that colour really suits you!” 

“Thank you,” Erin replied, casting James an ironic death stare, at which Rory grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be James and Erin's meal.


	46. Valentine's Day, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Erin have two goals: have a romantic meal together and avoid encountering people they know. They are partly successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of Valentine's Day chapter.

James and Erin made their way to the restaurant and were shown to a table. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant by any stretch of the imagination but that didn’t matter; the important thing was that they were spending quality time together. It felt perfect.

They ordered a bottle of wine, the legality of which was questionable as James was still four weeks shy of turning eighteen but luckily, the waitress did not ask to see identification so they got away with it. James’s had wisely chosen not to shave his stubble; Erin thought he looked around twenty-one rather than seventeen and was not surprised that people sometimes mistook him and Rory for brothers - especially given that Rory looked youthful for his age. The young couple then ordered their food and watched as the waitress returned to the kitchen.

“Well, this is all right,” James remarked.

“Aye, it’s rather grand,” Erin acknowledged with a smile.

“It’s nice to go somewhere a bit different, even if it’s only half an hour from Derry!” James said.

“Feels odd not to recognise any of the other customers but I ain’t complaining!” Erin laughed.

“It always puzzles me how everyone seems to know each other in Derry when it’s quite a large town,” James said.

“Well think of it like this,” Erin began, “Person A knows person B. Person B knows person C. Person D knows person E. Person E also knows person A. Person C knows person F and so on. Just imagine an entanglement of people like that on a larger scale and that’s basically it.”

“Sounds like a soap opera!” James joked.

“It’s every genre of television rolled into one!” Erin laughed.

“It’s an extraordinary place. Wherever I live, there’ll never be anywhere quite like Derry,” James smiled.

“Your life has never been the same since coming here,” Erin commented.

“No. I can’t tell you how much I dreaded moving here but I’m pleased to say it’s so much better than I would have ever imagined in my wildest dreams,” James said. “My dad says moving to Derry was the pivotal moment in his life, even though he only lived there for a short while. I guess we’ve got that in common.”

“That and your good looks,” Erin teased. James smiled in response. “I’m looking forward to seeing more of England. I’d like to visit Manchester. Is it anything like Liverpool?”

“Somewhat, but cities in Britain like to distinguish themselves from nearby cities. There’s a similar dynamic with Edinburgh and Glasgow. I’ll have to take you to places with literary connections,” James said.

The food arrived and they continued to chat while they ate. Once they had finished and paid the bill, they took a short walk through the high street to get some fresh air. The cold February air felt crisp and refreshing. So far, their mission to avoid encountering anyone they knew had been successful until James heard a familiar voice behind him: “Is that you, James?”

James and Erin turned around to find a tall man in his early forties with short, curly, hair - a slightly lighter colour than James’s - and green eyes. He was holding a plastic carton of milk. Erin looked at James, utterly confused as to who this stranger was. 

“Ah, yes thought I recognised you. I had just gone out to get some milk which I forgot to get earlier,” the man said and looked towards Erin, “Mark Dolan, I’m Rory’s brother and James’s uncle.” 

Erin tentatively shook Mark’s hand and introduced herself, “Erin Quinn. I’m James’s girlfriend and my da is Rory’s colleague.”

“My brother’s told me so much about you. I must say, James, you definitely take after your father when it comes to going out with the prettiest girls!” Mark said with a mischievous grin. Erin blushed while James squirmed awkwardly. “Anyway, I won’t keep you two wee uns. See you around!”

They entered Rory and Carol’s house as Rory emerged from the kitchen. “Hello. Have a good meal?” he asked.

“Cracker. This young fella is quite the gentleman,” Erin replied.

“Glad to hear it,” Rory said proudly, giving James a friendly pat on the back.

“I’ll just get two glasses of water,” James said quickly as he headed to the kitchen.

As Erin took her shoes off, she spotted a photo on the wall of a young man who looked somewhat similar to James but with broader shoulders and a wider face. She turned to Rory, pointed to the photo and asked, “Is that you?”

“Yes, that’s me on my eighteenth birthday,” Rory replied, “My brother took me to the pub for my first pint and got us thrown out because he was trying to chat up the barmaid. He’s such a mouth, I’ll have to warn you if you ever meet him!” 

“I already did on the way back here!” Erin said.

“Oh god,” Rory muttered, rolling his eyes disdainfully, “I can only apologise!” Anyway, you wee uns sleep well and if you need extra blankets, ask this young man here!”, he added, pointing at his son as James returned from the kitchen with two glasses of water, then trudging upstairs. 

Erin took another look at the photo and smiled at the resemblance between father and son. She followed James up the stairs and they brushed their teeth, got changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed. James turned on his side, slid his right arm under Erin’s body, interlocked his fingers with hers and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be Derry Girls if the characters managed to avoid bumping into anyone they knew???


	47. An Effeminate Man, but a Man All the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes of age and is puzzled as to why no one will tell him what's been arranged for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to say a big thank you to my friend Thenewwriter who offered some ideas for this chapter, which I've incorporated.
> 
> Please check out his excellent fics here https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter 
> 
> Anyway, here's the chapter:

Five months after Erin turned eighteen, it was finally time for another member of the gang to come of age and sure enough, James woke up an adult on 12 March 1997. He could now vote, buy alcohol and get married without consent from either of his parents, among other things. As a general election was due to take place at some point, he had turned eighteen at a good time; Orla and Michelle would likely miss out on voting as their birthdays were not until June and July respectively. Rory would no doubt be thrilled at being able to send James to the bar to buy drinks when they went to the pub. James was unlikely to elope with Erin and Mary had even warned him against doing so.

James met Rory in a pub where Rory bought James his first pint. James did not feel comfortable drinking alcohol on a weekday, but Rory had insisted on taking James to the pub on his actual birthday to continue the tradition he and Mark had established twenty-two years before and repeated when Siobhan turned eighteen three years after Rory. After an hour in the pub, Rory took James home and said he would see his son again on Saturday but did not provide any extra detail. James and the girls enjoyed pizza and fish and chips respectively at the Mallons’. Just like Rory, the girls continually made references to Saturday evening but would not say what was going on. All James knew that he was to be ready to go out at 6 PM on Saturday and wear an outfit that Erin had picked out for him. 

Saturday night came around and, as arranged, James sat waiting on the sofa in the stripy shirt and navy trousers Erin and Orla had bought for him and told him to wear, with his tan brogues on his feet. He was not sure whether to trust Erin to buy clothes for him but to give her credit, she understood his style. James was sure that Erin would have asked Derry’s resident fashion expert, also known as Sarah McCool, for her input.

Michelle entered the living room wearing a smart black dress. She had clearly made the effort, which James appreciated. “You’re a man now, James. An effeminate man, but a man all the same. Well, legally anyway,” Michelle said, slapping James lightly on the thigh with an affectionate smirk while James smiled shyly and rolled his eyes.

Deirdre and Martin walked into the living room and like Michelle, were dressed more glamorously than usual. “So, James, are you ready?” Deirdre asked. 

“If I finally find out what’s going on, then yes!” James replied.

“Before we head off, I want to say that we’re so proud of you, James. Whatever we say, we love you as if you were our own wee ‘un,” Deirdre said.

  
“I’d say more than our own wee ‘un,” Martin teased, earning a glare from his daughter.

“I also want to give you this,” Deidre announced. She opened a drawer and passed James a light blue baby hat. “I was concerned about you when you were a baby and I was always ready to adopt you if your ma proved unfit to look after you but she always insisted she was capable. Out of spite, I swiped this from her when I visited you when you were a baby.”

James was stunned by this sudden declaration. He knew that his aunt and uncle loved him and cared about him despite their frosty demeanour but he had no idea just how much Deirdre worried about him before he arrived in Derry. He imagined what it would have been like growing up in Derry from a much earlier age. Perhaps he would have developed a local accent and successfully hidden any English origins. If he had been born in London but moved to Derry at two years old, would he even be English at all? He thought about what it would be like to be able to go to the boys’ school without fearing for his safety. James quickly repressed these thoughts; his life experiences, positive and negative, made him who he was and if events had turned out differently, he would be a different version of James Maguire. He gulped and whispered one word: “Wow.”

“We’re also so glad that you found your father after all this time and that he loves you. He’s privileged to call you his son,” Martin said, a sincere profoundness in his voice.

“I know I’ve given you lots of grief, James,” Michelle began, “and you know why that is. But I really do love having you here and I would have been devastated if you had left. You’ve done so well to adjust to Derry and me and the girls are so proud of you for it. When you first came here I never thought I’d say this because I honestly thought you were a total wuss, but you’re possibly the toughest, most resilient person I know and I’m proud to call you my cousin.”

James was crying uncontrollably now. He had desensitised himself to Michelle’s mocking and could cope with most of what came out of his cousin’s mouth, but his emotional defences could not withstand what he had just heard from his aunt, uncle and cousin.

“Dry your eyes, James, this is supposed to be one of the best days of your life!” Deirdre said with a smile.

James laughed. In a second, he was reminded of the day Kathy had abandoned him in Derry and Deirdre had dismissed the pain he had felt with the same four words she had just uttered. It epitomised just how much James had changed and developed for the better since then.

“One last thing before we go,” Michelle said. She produced a black blindfold from her handbag and placed it over James’s eyes. She then took her cousin’s arm and led him outside, following her parents. Ten minutes later, they stopped. Deirdre and Michelle stayed with James while Martin momentarily disappeared. He returned a minute later and beckoned the other three in his direction.

“Ok James. I’m going to remove the blindfold but you need to keep your eyes closed,” Michelle announced, “I’ll let you know when you can open them. It’s not much longer now.” Michelle and Deirdre led James into a building and after what seemed like forever, Michelle took a breath and said, “After three, you can open your eyes. One, two, three…”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!”

James opened his eyes to find himself in a function room at the local pub with a crowd of people smiling at him and clapping. He scanned the crowd with his mouth agape, completely astonished at the number of people who were here to celebrate his eighteenth birthday: Erin, Orla, Clare, Michelle, Aunt Deirdre, Uncle Martin, Rory, Carol, Glen, Ciara as well as his paternal grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. Not forgetting Mary, Gerry, Joe, Maeve, Sarah, Ciaran, Sean and Geraldine Devlin. Most surprisingly, Dale, Richard and Kathy.

The room suddenly fell silent. “I need a drink,” James said, exhaling as he felt the tension drain from his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	48. How Loved You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At his eighteenth birthday party, James has some conversations and realises that he's far from an outcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next part in a sub-series covering James's birthday.

James exhaled and made his way over to the food and drink table. Erin met him halfway and gave him an intimate hug and a brief, yet passionate kiss. “So,” Erin began, “is this what you were expecting?”

“Definitely not. I’m still in a bit of shock,” James replied nervously.

“Looks like my wee handsome English fella needs a drink,” Erin said with a cheeky smirk. “White or red?”

“White,” James answered, “Looks as if I’ve got a few people to say hello to!”

Erin led James to the refreshments table and poured her boyfriend a glass of wine. James walked towards the back of the room to find his cousins, siblings and friends standing around chatting in various groupings and gave each of them a hug or kiss.

“So, whose idea was this?” James asked with a tentative smile.

“Well, we knew we had to celebrate your birthday in style to show just how much we love you,” Clare responded sweetly.

“And parties are such great craic, especially when there’s a disco,” Orla added.

Richard began to speak, “Dale and I were thinking we should go on a night out when you’re back in London or something. Maybe Camden or Shoreditch. Something to celebrate anyway,”

“And as luck would have it,” Dale chipped in, “Your mum called us to say that Michelle had been in touch and that we should save this weekend and book a flight to Derry and here we are!”

“I really appreciate you coming all this way,” James said to his London friends gratefully.

“You think we’d miss out on our best mate’s eighteenth and the opportunity to experience an Irish party?” Richard said incredulously, “Catch yourself on!” Michelle, who was standing very close to Richard, smiled at his apt use of Derry slang.

“Orla taught us the Rock the Boat routine. We had a practice run earlier,”

“It’s not a proper party without it,” Glen chipped in as Ciara nodded in agreement.

“Your da’s raising the wee uns properly,” Michelle said to James approvingly as she pointed to his siblings.

“Let’s try to avoid any fatalities this time,” Clare said anxiously.

“We can try, but we can’t guarantee anything given our previous track record!” Michelle replied with a smirk, by which Dale and Richard were visibly unnerved until Erin retold them the events of the wedding.

James excused himself and headed over towards his mother, who was deep in conversation with Sarah. Surprisingly, the two women appeared to be getting on well; perhaps relationships between Kathy and her erstwhile friends were improving.

“Hi, Mum,” James announced his presence.

“James, aren’t I glad to see you again! I must say those clothes look good on you!” Kathy gushed as she gave her son a big hug and kiss, leaving a conspicuous lipstick mark on James’s cheek. James made a mental note to wipe it off later in case Erin got the wrong end of the stick.

“I helped Erin and Orla pick them out,” Sarah said proudly.

“Well, you are Derry’s style guru, Sarah!” James responded nervously.

“So polite, can’t think where he gets it from!” Sarah said, teasing her old friend before also kissing James on the cheek.

“Good one, Sarah!” Kathy replied, “Would you excuse us for a moment?” 

James and Kathy walked out of the door into the car park. “Thanks for coming, Mum. I appreciate you making the journey and bringing Dale and Richard too,” James said.

“Oh love, I know I’m far from the model of a perfect mother but you didn’t seriously think I’d miss out on celebrating my big handsome boy becoming a big handsome man!” Kathy beamed as she stroked James’s cheek. “I do miss you, James. I know it’s completely my fault because I left you here and I do not defend that decision. Aunt Deirdre says she’s so proud of you for adjusting to Derry and I’m also proud.”

“Don’t beat yourself, Mum. I’ll never forget what you did but I have finally found it in myself to forgive you. I realised, with Erin’s help, that holding grudges only hurts me in the long term and when all is said and done, I am who I am because of everything that’s happened in my life. Not to forget I wouldn’t have met Erin or found Dad if I’d never come here,” James said.

“Oh James, that is such a mature way to look at it!” Kathy said sadly, “I’m looking forward to you coming back to England for uni.”

James smiled, “I hope you’re ok with me not coming back to London. I considered it but living here made me realise I want to challenge myself to live somewhere else.”

“You do what’s right for you, love. Manchester isn’t so far from London anyway,” Kathy said encouragingly.

“I wasn’t sure about going back to England because of Dad being here but he said the same thing,” James told his mother with a smile.

“Your father and I are so proud of you and we both love you so much,” Kathy said sincerely as she put her arm around her son. “It was a bit of a shock when I found out that you had met him but I can see how close you are and you remind me so much of him when he was younger. I only have myself to blame for denying you what you both deserved over the years.”

“Mum, that doesn’t matter now,” James sighed. Life was too short to dwell on Kathy’s previous mistakes. “I’m happy now and that’s the most important thing.”

“It’s nice that you got a girlfriend. I knew a good-looking lad like you would get snapped up eventually. Mary was quite the stunner at yours and Erin’s age and Erin’s definitely got the good genes!” Kathy said with a wink.

“Erin’s certainly special,” James said, smiling as he thought of his girlfriend.

“Well, you are too and you deserve nothing less than someone special,” Kathy beamed. “Look, I know you’ve got lots of people to talk to so don’t let me keep you. I just need a bit of fresh air.”

“Ok,” James acknowledged. He walked inside and immediately bumped into his father. “Hi, Dad.”

“Happy birthday again, son,” Rory said with a grin and embraced James in a brief hug before joking, “I was wondering when I’d get a chance to talk to you.”

“Sorry, I’m not used to having so many people around to talk to!” James mumbled apologetically.

“I’m only messing with you and you know that, my boy! I know you’re popular tonight! Are you having a good time?” Rory asked.

“Yes, absolutely. It’s just a bit overwhelming. I’m guessing you had a part in making it all happen,” James responded, his voice rising towards the end of the sentence.

“Of course! It was a joint effort from lots of people and that’s testament to how loved you are,” Rory said with a broad smile. “Now get a move on, there’s a queue of people waiting to talk to you!” he added with a teasing tone, “I’m just going to grab something from my car but I’ll catch you later.” James walked over to his uncle Mark, who was speaking to Sean and Gerry. Rory walked outside into the car park and stopped suddenly when he made eye contact with the mother of his eldest child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this I realised it would be too much to cram James's eighteenth into one chapter and that seemed like a good place for a break!
> 
> Will Rory and Kathy talk? What will they say?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and please leave a comment!


	49. Decent DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Kathy have a talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've yet to see a fic where James's parents actually talk, so here it is!

“Hi,” Rory said tentatively, feeling somewhat apprehensive.

“Hello,” Kathy replied in a similar tone.

“You ok?” Rory asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’ve just been talking to James and I fancied a bit of air. It's been such a long time since I’ve been to a social gathering of any description here and I forget how intense they are! Though I suppose abandoning your wee un and denying him the right to know his father isn’t the best way to endear yourself to people,” Kathy answered. Rory gulped, chuckled slightly and, for the first time in nearly twenty years, shared a smile with Kathy.

Rory exhaled, his breath visible in the cold March air. “I came out to grab something from my car but I suppose we should really talk at some point.”

“Well, it is our son’s eighteenth birthday party,” Kathy acknowledged.

“It’s very good of you to come. I mean, seriously, Kathy, it’s rather brave of you to face everyone like that,” Rory said.

“I’m forty years old, Rory. I’m a grown woman and I can’t ignore or forget the consequences of my bad decisions. Especially where my child is concerned. I know James is no longer a child, legally anyway, but he’ll always be my child,” Kathy said. “And yours, I hasten to add,” Rory smiled at Kathy’s rapid correction. “James has said he’s forgiven me but I don’t know if I can forgive myself.”

“Kathy, you need to move on. Be grateful for the fact that your son - our son - is strong and mature enough not to hold a grudge against you and maybe see this as an opportunity to turn over a new leaf,” Rory said sincerely. Though he held no great affection for Kathy, he took no pleasure in seeing her upset and it was in James’s interests - and by extension, his own - for Kathy not to be miserable. 

“You were always a smart and wise one, Rory Dolan,” Kathy said with a grin. “Must be where James gets it from.”

Rory laughed, “What did we do to deserve a wee un like James?”

“No idea. I’m a lapsed Catholic but perhaps there is a god after all,” Kathy replied.

“As a lapsed Protestant, I feel you may be right,” Rory joked.

“A lot of credit goes to Deirdre for keeping him out of trouble. Well, as much as possible with Michelle around. You know what my niece is like!” Kathy laughed.

“I think we can both take some credit ourselves. We must have some decent DNA between us! But whatever the reason, James has turned out pretty well and is happy. You can’t really ask for more as a parent,” Rory said.

“I look forward to reading your book of wisdom when it’s out,” Kathy said sarcastically, but with no bitterness.

“It’ll be available in all good bookshops in paperback, hardback, braille, large print and audiobook. I think ‘Rory J. Dolan’ sounds like a good writer’s name though,” Rory joked. 

“I gave James the letter Z as a middle name because I thought it sounded classy. By the time I thought of a name beginning with Z I’d already registered him,” Kathy said.

“He can change it to a proper name by deed poll now,” Rory said. “He considered changing his last name to mine but then decided not to because he didn’t want to feel he was disowning you. You kept him fed, warm and clothed all those years after all. I probably owe you a fortune in child support! My middle name is James so we’ve got that connection at least.”

“Aye, that’s why I called him James,” Kathy replied, “he always reminded me so much of you.”

Rory smiled, said nothing and looked out across Derry. The city seemed strangely quiet for a Saturday night. From his expression, Kathy could sense how strong the bond between him and James, which compounded her guilt for keeping them apart for so long. She cast her mind back to when she first met Rory as a witty, charming, kind, and strikingly handsome young man. At thirty-nine, he was much the same; despite the odd strand of grey in his hair, he was still a very attractive man and he had not lost his razor-sharp wit nor his boyish charm. Carol was a lucky woman. 

Since Rory had met James, Kathy had come to realise that he was an exemplary father. He was mature, reliable, caring and everything that James needed and deserved in a father. Years after her sudden departure from Derry, Kathy finally admitted to herself that she regretted her decision to abandon Rory: none of her subsequent partners had been half the man Rory was, which explained Kathy’s string of failed relationships. However, she kept her own counsel; Rory did not need to hear that.

Rory walked over to his car, retrieved what he needed and returned to Kathy. “Well, it’s our son’s eighteenth and I think it’s only right that we give a short speech. So shall we?” Rory suggested.

“Let’s do it,” Kathy replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one covering James's party.


	50. Rory's Talent for Public Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Kathy each deliver a short tribute to their son through the medium of speech, at which Rory proves surprisingly good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here are the speeches you've been waiting for...
> 
> The last paragraph of this chapter was inspired by an idea from Thenewwriter - please check out his amazing works!

Rory and Kathy re-entered the room where the party guests were still mingling, talking and dancing. Kathy returned to Sarah, who was deep in conversation with Geraldine and Siobhan, and apologised for her extended disappearance. Rory walked over to the corner, where Carol was talking to Mary and Gerry.

“Are you ok? I’ve not seen you for a while!” Carol remarked.

  
“Sorry, I went to fetch my glasses from the car and ended up talking to Kathy for a bit,” Rory replied.

“That’s ok. You don’t have to apologise for talking to the mother of your child! Especially at your son’s eighteenth birthday!” Carol laughed.

“I was just about to say that we’re both about to give a short speech. I’ll ask the DJ to pause the music,” Rory said.

Rory summoned Kathy to the DJ’s station and requested a short break in the music. As the song faded away, the guests all turned towards the DJ, as Rory intended.

“We’re just having a short interlude but don’t worry, the music will resume in a little while,” Rory announced.

“Some of you may be shocked to see me and Rory both standing up here but don’t worry: my niece, Michelle, is on standby to intervene if things get ugly,” Kathy said, which luckily caused the room to erupt in laughter.

“So without ado let’s begin,” Rory paused then continued, “One of the key things I’ve learnt over the years is that life’s full of surprises. When I went to Mary and Gerry Quinn’s house for the first time, I did not expect to encounter a friendly and polite young English lad and especially not one who's friends with a group of Catholic girls. When James explained the reason he goes to the girls’ school, I naturally joked that he was the envy of every teenage boy in the land. You can imagine the shock when it transpired that James is, in fact, my son.” Rory paused again like a comedian delivering a stand-up routine, which unintentionally drew a few laughs from the audience.

“No, that’s not supposed to be funny,” Rory said as he resumed his speech, which predictably elicited raucous laughter. “In any case, I hope there aren’t too many more surprises because I don’t think I can cope! On a serious note though,” his tone suddenly went sombre, “a short speech cannot do justice to this remarkable young man who makes me so proud every day and whom I am lucky to call my son, so please all raise your glasses to James!”

The guests all toasted to James and the clink of glasses resonated across the room. James briefly made eye contact and exchanged a broad smile with Rory. Erin, sensing James was still overwhelmed with emotions, placed her arms around him and gave him a gentle squeeze kiss and kiss on the cheek.

The room fell silent again as Kathy geared herself up to speak. “Well, I don’t think I can top that speech but I’ll have a go!” she began with an air of self-deprecation. “I want to quickly address the elephant in the room and say I am sorry for the snobbery and contempt I have shown towards this city over the years. I’m not ashamed to say that I do miss it here, even if it’s taken me this long to admit it to myself. But tonight is not about me. Tonight is James’s night.” She paused and continued, “James, you are an incredible young lad and, like your father, I am so lucky to call you my son and I am immeasurably proud of you and everything you have achieved. I have no doubt in my mind that you will go far in life and I will be behind you every step of the way. Please put your hands together for my kind, clever handsome, and all-round wonderful son: James Maguire!”

James squeezed through the crowd of people to give both Rory and Kathy a big hug. When the applause died down, he spoke up. “I’m a bit emotional, as you can probably tell and feeling a lot of things right now but I just want to say thank you to all of you for coming tonight and celebrating with me. Enjoy the rest of the evening!”

Once the crowd dispersed again and the music started up again, Orla appeared in front of James, holding Joe’s camera that her grandfather had taught her how to use, and asked if James wanted her to take the photos now. James accepted his friend’s offer and took his place with Rory and Kathy each placing an arm around his shoulder. Erin looked on from a distance and smiled at how much James resembled both his parents: as many people had said, his hair and eyes were the same colour as Rory’s and he had obviously inherited his facial features and slim build from Kathy. The photo would not look out of place in a GCSE Biology textbook. Neither Rory nor Kathy looked old enough to have an eighteen-year-old son and they looked weirdly glamourous in their well-cut, expensive-looking clothes; they could easily be mistaken for a celebrity couple. 

Once all the photos had been taken, it was time for Rock the Boat. Unlike at the disastrous wedding two years prior, the routine was successfully executed without any damage to life or limb. A while later, James, Erin, Dale, Clare and Orla decided to go outside for a bit of fresh air.

“I must say: everything I’ve heard about Irish parties is true!” Dale exclaimed.

“There ain’t no party like an Irish party!” Orla chanted.

“That has quite a ring to it,” Clare observed.

“It does actually,” James agreed.

“I’ll have to use that for my next poem!” Erin joked.

“Has anyone seen Richard and Michelle?” Dale asked.

“No,” Clare replied.

Orla turned around. “I see them!” she shrilled dramatically as Richard and Michelle came into view. Michelle’s hair was slightly messy and her tights were rucked up while Richard’s shirt collar was sticking up at the side. Michelle took a hairbrush from her handbag, tidied up her hair and her tights while Richard straightened up his collar, both of them ignoring the stares they were receiving from the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifty chapters - how did this happen??
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and please comment!


	51. Michelle's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, the gang hang out. Michelle is unusually quiet, which makes everyone suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to Thenewwriter for some excellent suggestions - please check out his fics!

The morning after the party, James went out for breakfast with Kathy so that they could get some quality time alone together. After that, he walked to the Guildhall to meet Dale, Richard and the girls to hang around before the planned Sunday lunch at the Quinns'. Erin, Clare and Orla were already there waiting for him. A minute or so later, Michelle arrived with Dale and Richard in tow.

“How are you boys feeling after your first Irish party?” Erin asked Dale and Richard with a smirk.

“Whose birthday is it next?” Dale replied with a grin before adding, “Honestly, it was great but poor Richard’s a little worse for wear, as you can see!” Surely enough, Richard was a little bleary-eyed and didn’t appear to be in a talkative mood.

“An Irish party was clearly too much for Richard Cash, who thought he was the biggest party animal in London!” James teased.

“I’m right here!” Richard mumbled indignantly. Michelle remained strangely quiet, which aroused suspicion from everyone. Desperate to change the subject, Clare suggested a walk around the city walls, which everyone agreed was a good idea apart from Michelle and Richard, who commandeered a bench on the edge of the square and sat down.

After walking around the walls and the square, the group reunited and entered a cafe to get a quick drink before heading over to the Quinn household, which they were in no rush to do given that Sarah had misplaced her makeup bag and no one wanted to get embroiled in the resulting drama. They each bought a drink and sat down at a table. Michelle was still quiet, but no one was yet brave enough to question why this was the case.

Richard got up and went to the toilet. When he was out of earshot, Clare turned to Dale and James and asked, “Is Richard ok? I mean, I know I don’t really know him but he’s very quiet today and he was really talkative last night.” Clare looked genuinely concerned about Richard’s well-being, which Dale found a little disconcerting but James just smiled, remembering why he was so fond of the small blonde.

“It is strange. He did get up at some point in the night and didn’t come back for a while,” Dale said. 

“He likes to stay up late reading but I doubt he was in any state to be reading last night!” James added.

“It’s cracker how well he gets on with Michelle,” Orla said nonchalantly, her head in the clouds as usual.

Erin had smelled a rat before but her suspicions were now all but confirmed. “Are you ok, Michelle? You seem very quiet today.”

“Ok!” Michelle sighed, “I admit it, we did it.”

“Seriously, Michelle?” Erin seethed. “Richard’s English in case you’d forgotten!”

“Yes, I know!” Michelle snapped petulantly. “You’ve been ridin’ a wee English fella for months, Erin, and I wanted to try one myself and when there was a massive English ride in the room next to me it was too good an opportunity to miss. I mean, Dale’s a good looking lad too but I’ve got a real weakness for blond hair and brown eyes.”

“Knowing Michelle and Richard as I do, I’m not surprised,” James said matter-of-factly.

“He made a bet with his brother that he’d pull during the trip here so he’ll be ten pounds up now,” Dale added.

Erin shook her head, wishing she’d never initiated this topic of conversation. Richard returned to the table to find Michelle smiling awkwardly, James and Dale smirking with derision, and Clare, Erin and Orla staring incredulously.

The group of seven made their way to the Quinns’ for lunch, which was a great success like the party the night before. When it was finally time for Dale and Richard to join Kathy for the taxi to the airport, Michelle slapped Richard on the buttocks and simply said, “Call me,” with a parting wink.


	52. The Makings of a Good Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James receives a compliment that freaks him out a bit, which Rory finds hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter - again, many thanks to Thenewwriter for his contributions!

It was Easter Sunday and The Quinns, the McCools, the Mallons, the Devlins plus James were all standing in the church listening to Jenny Joyce reading a very corny poem about Easter. Well, pretending to listen. Corny poetry was sweet when read by a small child, less so when read by an eighteen-year-old. Judging by the look on her face, Sister Michael was probably thinking about how many whiskies she would need to erase this from her memory later. 

As Jenny Joyce reached the third stanza, Erin quietly pulled out a packet of Haribo sweets from her jacket pocket. She gently took James’s hand and slid a Haribo ring along his ring finger. James looked at Erin with an adoring smile, took the bag of Haribos from Erin and reciprocated her gesture. 

Michelle rolled her eyes and focused her gaze on the statue of the Virgin Mary as if praying for a hole to open in the ground and swallow her whole. She didn’t mind James and Erin being together but this was taking it too far. Clare looked at the couple with anxiety that they would be called out by Father Seamus or Sister Michael. Orla was simply horrified at the waste of quality sweets.

Mary was predictably unimpressed at James and Erin’s antics. Gerry was struggling to hide his amusement and would be sure to laugh about this with Rory later on. As per usual, Sarah was clumsily fumbling around with the collection plate, trying to get change from a fiver.

Eventually, the mass ended and the congregation filed out of the church. “James, Erin, you wouldn’t mind taking Anna to the park would you?” Mary asked, putting on a fake smile. She wondered whether this would be better than taking a more confrontational approach.

“No, of course not,” James and Erin answered compliantly, realising they had gotten caught and were silly to think Mary wouldn’t notice them acting like seven-year-olds.

“Great, see you later!” Mary turned around and followed the rest of the family home.

James bent down and Anna carefully climbed onto his back, draping her arms around his shoulders. Erin smiled and the trio set off in the direction of the local park. Predictably, Anna wanted to visit the play area first. James strapped her into a swing and started pushing her gently. Erin stood to the side and smiled with admiration.

“I’m sorry to pry, but I couldn’t help noticing what a lovely young family you are.” James stopped pushing the swing and turned around to find an old lady he didn’t know standing near Erin.

  
“Oh, this is my girlfriend’s little sister,” James said, pointing to Anna.

“Yeah, she’s not our wain,” Erin added.

“Ah, you must be the wee English fella I’ve heard about!” the lady exclaimed. It was at times like these that he missed the anonymity he had when living in London.

“Yes, he is my wee handsome English fella. He’s not Gary Barlow but he’ll do for now,” Erin said teasingly, placing an arm around James’s waist.

“Ah I see, well, I’ll leave you two young lovebirds to it!” the old lady said with a wink, before walking away again.

Erin started pushing the swing, but Anna was insistent that James did it. When Anna had had enough, they set off back to the Quinns’. Once they arrived, Erin and James were immediately roped into helping Mary get the Sunday lunch on the table while Anna sat in front of the television watching her favourite video. Gerry was fixing the radiators at Sarah’s house next door. Ten minutes later, Gerry walked through the front door, followed by Sarah, Joe and Orla and the family sat down to eat. Orla had bought a lot of the Easter sweets from Dennis's shop, and was keen to share some with her family

After dinner, James was tasked with entertaining Anna while the rest of the family cleared up. He sat down on the sofa and gestured to Anna for her to sit on his lap, which she duly did. James picked up a book and started reading it to the child. 

The doorbell rang and Erin answered it. Rory entered the house and proceeded to the kitchen, followed by Carol, Glen and Ciara. Mary had invited them over for tea and cake. Rory walked into the living room to find James reading a book out loud to Anna. “I didn’t know you had a wee un, son,” he said jokingly, ruffling James’s hair.

“That’s not funny Dad, I’m only eighteen,” James groaned, “an old lady thought Erin and I were Anna’s parents and it freaked me right out!” 

“You should be complimented that someone thinks you’ve got the makings of a good father,” Rory said, grinning as he often did. “Though don't rush into anything too soon, I’ve had enough surprises in my life without becoming a grandfather in my early forties!”

Gerry entered the room and interjected, “I can’t deny that when I saw you giving Anna a piggyback, it reminded me of me and Mary when Erin was little but I agree with your da - don’t have children too young.”

“You gave her a piggyback? See - you’re a natural!” Rory exclaimed. James stood up and followed Rory to the kitchen to get a piece of the cakes that Orla and Carol had baked. He carried Anna in his arms, as she demanded.


	53. Royaume Uni, Douze Points!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eurovision night at the Quinns. The Dolans turn up too, and lots of banter ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eurovision fans, this is your lucky day!
> 
> I wanted to write a Eurovision chapter because I love it and was gutted when it was cancelled this year. I also felt that it fitted in really well with the overarching story for reasons I hope will become clear...
> 
> There are quite a lot of historical and pop culture references but I will explain them at the end.

It was Eurovision night: a major event in the social and cultural calendar for the Derry Girls. Several years back, Orla had suggested that the family host an annual party with the host country as the theme. Given that Ireland had won the contest four times during the 1990s (including three times consecutively) the parties were usually quite easy to organise and were similar to most parties in the Quinn-McCool family but with more green clothing. 

Clare, James and Michelle arrived at the Quinns’ about an hour before the contest began to get into the party spirit. Clare had been up most of Thursday night watching the coverage of the general election on television and was utterly shocked by the sheer scale of the defeat inflicted on John Major’s government courtesy of the electorate of Great Britain. She had limped through Friday’s lessons with copious amounts of coffee as the voice of David Dimbleby continued to resound in her head, before collapsing into her bed at four o’clock in the afternoon with the mother of all caffeine crashes. Fortunately, she had managed to recalibrate her body clock and was now ready to celebrate one of her favourite events of the year.

“So girls, can we score a fifth win this decade?” Michelle asked enthusiastically as she smugly smirked at James.

“Course we can because we’re so cracker!” Orla replied with the same level of energy.

“I think RTE would probably go bankrupt!” Gerry laughed as he entered the living to serve drinks to James, Clare and Michelle.

“Maybe it’ll be your side’s turn to win,” Sarah said whimsically, looking at James as she painted her nails green, white and orange.

“His side? James is practically Irish, Sarah, so don’t make him feel like an outcast!” Mary snapped at her sister. 

“It’s ok, Mary, I know I’ll always be the wee English fella as long as I’m here. I’ve tried to learn the accent but I can’t seem to manage it!” James said with a smile.

“I just find it hilarious that the UK commentator is Irish!” Clare remarked.

“Well, when it comes to witty commentary, there’s no match for Terry Wogan!” James responded with a shrug.

“Just one example of the Irish influence on Britain!” Erin said proudly, remembering the exhibition she had seen at the museum in Liverpool one year ago.

“Wonder who it will be when he retires?” Sarah pondered, blowing on her freshly painted nails.

“Graham Norton, maybe?” Gerry suggested.

“Aye, he’s so cracker. He should host a chat show” Orla commented.

  
“Graham Norton? Pigs will be flying first!” Joe scoffed. “The Brits will never warm to that lad!”

James decided not to mention the fact that Graham Norton was becoming increasingly well-known and popular in the mainland UK, even though it was one of the few topics on which he could speak with more authority than everyone else. The doorbell rang and Gerry opened the door to let in Rory, Carol, Glen and Ciara. Carol and the children proceeded to the kitchen with the food and drink they had brought while Rory walked into the living room.

“Hi Rory, cracker outfit!” Orla exclaimed approvingly at Rory’s green t-shirt, which featured a harp and the text “Irish and Proud” in Celtic lettering. He wore a green football scarf around his neck.

“Thank you, Orla. If I’d worn this when I was younger it would have really pissed off my parents!” Rory replied, eliciting a few laughs.

“For a Prod you make a very convincing Irishman,” Joe remarked with an undertone of cynicism.

“Bit back-handed but I appreciate the compliment,” Rory responded quickly. Gerry smirked discreetly at Rory’s witty comeback to Joe’s mildly off-colour remark.

“Why not get Orla to paint your face?” Michelle suggested, pointing at the Irish tricolour on both of her cheeks.

“Great idea, Michelle. I’m not sure I believe James when he says you tease him mercilessly,” Rory responded, smirking at James, who rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t know you were coming until now,” Clare said. “Are you a Eurovision fan?”

“Have been for a long time. When I was about sixteen or seventeen, ABBA were the Swedish entry and I became a massive fan after that,” Rory answered.

“But Protestants hate ABBA!” Orla asserted, causing Erin and James to roll their eyes disdainfully.

“Not this one, he’s obsessed!” Carol laughed as she walked into the room holding two drinks and passed one to Rory, followed by her children.

“His favourite was the blonde one,” Glen chipped in.

“And he loves the lady from Roxette as well!” Ciara added with a giggled.

“Well, that explains why James is obsessed with blonde Swedish singers!” Michelle sneered, adding a smirk to assure Rory that she was not being mean to his son. Well, not deliberately.

“Yeah, he really buzzes off Linn from Ace of Base and the lass who sings Show Me Love,” Orla added.

“You mean Robyn?” Clare cut in.

“Not when you’re present, I hope, Erin?” Rory inquired, looking between James and Erin with a raised eyebrow and a badly-concealed smirk.

“It’s grand. I constantly go on about Gary Barlow so it’s fair game,” Erin answered nonchalantly.

Everyone served themselves with food from the buffet that everyone had contributed to and took their seats in front of the television. “God, Ronan Keating is such a ride,” Michelle beamed as one of her many celebrity crushes appeared on screen to welcome audiences across the world (but primarily Europe) to Dublin for the 1997 Eurovision Song Contest.

“Michelle! There are wains here!” Clare hissed anxiously.

“I know what that means, I go to secondary school now!” Glen protested, triggering a frown from Carol and a snigger from Rory.

The performances began and, as usual, varied from the bizarre to the impressive to the downright awful. Ronan Keating announced that it was time for the British entry, at which point everyone in the room halted conversation and looked to the screen.

“Katrina and the Waves?” Gerry said with a perplexed expression, “I’ve not heard of them for at least ten years!”

“Reminds me of when I’d just had Glen and Walking on Sunshine was on the radio constantly!” Carol chuckled.

“Catch yourselves on! This is quite a cracker tune,” Mary gasped in amazement.

“Brothers and sisters, in every little part...that is such a beautiful sentiment!” Clare sighed wistfully.

“It’s only a song Clare!” Michelle huffed.

“If it does well, I may decide to be British for the evening,” Erin joked.

“Erin, you’re already halfway there by ridin’ a wee English fella!” Michelle said with a sarky tone, “I know I did it too, but only once.”

“Shut up Michelle!” Erin hissed.

Mary cast Michelle a glare, while everyone else went silent. James blushed and stared at the ceiling in an attempt to avoid eye contact with anyone, which was difficult given how crowded the room was. 

After the final act, a short break was announced. Carol and Clare both headed outside into the garden to get some fresh air. “How have you been Clare?” Carol asked. “I don’t think I’ve seen you for a while.”

“Ok thanks, but I don’t think staying up all night to watch the general election results was a good idea!” Clare replied.

“Were you still up for Portillo?”

“Yes, that was a big shock! Wasn’t expecting that at all!”

“They’ll have to start calling events like that a Portillo moment!”

“Yeah, that might just catch on. I hope the new government makes some progress towards ending the conflict here,” Clare sighed and gazed out wistfully over Derry.

“I’ve got high hopes for Mo Mowlam as Northern Ireland Secretary. If peace is achieved, you’ll remember watching the election results for years to come,” Carol said with a smile.

The party gathered around the television again as the results started to come in. A succession of spokespeople in cities across Europe enthusiastically announced, ”Twelve points to...United Kingdom!” which was invariably followed by the French voiceover: “Royaume Uni, douze points!” Soon enough, it became clear that the UK was all but guaranteed to win but the scale of the victory was unprecedented. Rory and James exchanged a high-five, and Erin couldn’t help but smile at the closeness of the father-son bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> A bit of historical background: Eurovision did take place in Ireland in 1997 and was hosted by Ronan Keating and somebody else who I haven't heard of. It was won by the UK with the song "Love Shine a Light" by Katrina and the Waves.
> 
> Ireland won Eurovision four times in the 1990s but has not won it since (nor has the UK).
> 
> Terry Wogan was the UK's commentator until he retired and was replaced by Graham Norton, who hosts a chat show on the BBC and is indeed well-known in the UK.
> 
> ABBA (who I assume need no introduction...) won Eurovision for Sweden in 1974 with the song "Waterloo" and became very successful thereafter.
> 
> Roxette was a Swedish duo best known for the songs "Listen to your Heart" and "It Must Have Been Love".
> 
> Ace of Base was a Swedish group in the 1990s best known for the songs "The Sign" and "All That She Wants", the latter of which actually features in Series 1, Episode 4 of the show.
> 
> Robyn is a Swedish singer who became famous in the 1990s but has had hits more recently.
> 
> The Eurovision Song Contest 1997 took place two days after the UK general election at which the Labour Party, led by Tony Blair, won a landslide victory that ended eighteen years of Conservative rule. David Dimbleby is an English journalist who hosted coverage of UK general elections until 2017. It seemed in character for Clare to stay up watching the results and that she'd talk about them with Carol (who's an English-born Scot). 
> 
> Michael Portillo was the British Defence Secretary who famously and unexpectedly lost his seat in the election that year - he is now better known as a railway enthusiast. "Portillo moment" did indeed become shorthand for a prominent politician losing their seat.


	54. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory is invited to a meeting with Sister Michael. He's not sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a chapter featuring Rory and Sister Michael, so here it is!

Rory pulled into the car park of Our Lady Immaculate College and parked up. He did not understand why Sister Michael had called him in for a meeting. The girls’ parents had had plenty of meetings with Sister Michael over the years and not usually for the right reason. But James and the girls had - miraculously, some would say - managed to keep out of trouble since starting sixth form and James had certainly not got into trouble by himself. Rory knew that James’s marks were decent - good, even - so poor academic performance couldn’t be the reason for the meeting.

Rory got out of his car and walked into the reception. He announced his name and reason for visit, which he wrote in the sign-in book, along with his car registration number and arrival time and finally his signature. Rory placed a visitor’s lanyard around his neck, straightened his tie, and followed the secretary to Sister Michael’s office. 

  
The door opened and the nun emerged. “Good morning, Mr Dolan, thank you for coming in,” she said flatly.

“No problem at all, Sister Michael,” Rory responded and held out his hand, which the nun slowly shook. Rory took a seat as instructed.

“Now, you’re probably wondering why I’ve called this meeting,” Sister Michael said.

“Well, yes, I have to say I’m rather perplexed. I’ve never been called into a meeting with the head about any of my wee uns before,” Rory replied.

“I wish I could say I’ve not had much contact with Mrs Mallon and indeed the parents of the other girls with whom your son hangs around but then I’d be lying and I don’t want any priest to hear me confessing to that. Especially not Father Peter. All the girls here drool over him but I think he’s an arse, quite frankly,” Sister Michael said curtly.

“Sister, I do know about the various scrapes that have, unfortunately, involved my son during his time here because I work with Gerry Quinn and we talk about James and the girls all the time,” Rory said, feeling defensive and protective of James. “They’re the talk of the office! But I don’t see what there is to be gained by me being retroactively angry at James for stuff that happened before I met him and that I’m sure he would have been appropriately remanded and punished at the time by yourself and Mrs Mallon.”

“Mr Dolan, I am not going to give you a full account of all the scrapes that James has got involved in. It wouldn’t be fair to single him out when his cousin is usually the source of the trouble and I have no more desire to discuss those incidents than you do,” Sister Michael said sternly.

“Well, Sister, I’m glad we can agree on that,” Rory said with a nervous smile, his voice perking up.

“I cannot deny that I had my reservations about allowing a boy to enrol in this school. I rely on the girls here not to get distracted by sordid, depraved thoughts,” Sister Michael said, snarling as she said the last three words.

“I hardly think most Catholic girls would even look at an English lad!” Rory said laughing.

“Teenagers are unpredictable, Mr Dolan. I once met a Protestant boy from Limavady called Mark Dolan at some sort of cross-community peace initiative years ago and took quite a shine to him. I decided then that men with charm were dangerous, hence the habit,” the nun said, pointing at herself. 

“I see,” Rory acknowledged, nodding his head. He decided not to mention that Mark was his brother and counted himself lucky for having a common surname.

“Anyway, despite the somewhat shaky start James had, I have been impressed by his academic performance,” Sister Michael said, her tone more positive. “For example, he has come top in French multiple times and I can’t deny the entertainment value in seeing Jenny Joyce being knocked off her high horse. You haven’t met Jenny, have you?”

“No, I’ve heard about her many times though. I lived in France for a little while and I speak French with James sometimes to stop my own French going rusty,” Rory answered, triggering a glare from the nun, who was widely known for her dislike of the French.

“James also came top of the class in a history exam about the partition, which was good for James but a bit embarrassing for the girls to be beaten by an English boy in an exam about Irish history,” Sister Michael added, sounding genuinely complimentary while maintaining her harsh and steely facade.

“That’s actually rather funny,” Rory chuckled.

“I’d say, Mr Dolan, that you have good reason to be proud of your son. Not only for his academic achievements which I hope he keeps up but for his ability to adapt to what I will admit is a strange environment,” Sister Michael said.

“He’s a bright lad and a tough cookie!” Rory exclaimed proudly.

Sister Michael smiled briefly and continued, “I would never have guessed he was the child of Kathy Maguire. I was at school with her and I had a feeling that she’d be trouble. I’m sure you’d agree.”

“Sister, I don’t feel my history with Kathy Maguire is any of your business,” Rory said sharply as his eyes narrowed.

Sister Michael was in shock. She was not used to people challenging her like this, even though Rory was entirely justified in what he said. “Mr Dolan, are you by any chance related to Mark Dolan?” she inquired. “I know there are a lot of Dolans around, but I couldn’t help thinking you looked familiar.”

“Yes, he’s my brother,” Rory replied, somewhat annoyed that Sister Michael had made the connection he had tried to hide. Luckily, there was little time for Sister Michael to give James grief about his family connections as he was leaving school in less than two weeks.

Rory thanked Sister Michael for her time and walked out of the office towards the reception. He knew James was currently in an exam so there was no chance of him causing his son any embarrassment. He returned his lanyard, signed out, then drove back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	55. The Wee English Fella's Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the girls' final assembly at Our Lady Immaculate College and it will be one to remember, even though they don't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another speech awaits you...

After what seemed like an eternity, exams were finally over. However, there was one final obstacle to overcome before the girls and James were finally free from the clutches of Our Lady Immaculate College: the final assembly.

“I can’t believe that after everything we’ve gone through over the years they’re making us sit through one more fuckin’ assembly!” Michelle groaned.

“Michelle, our last day of school is one of the most important days of our lives. We should mark it accordingly!” Clare squeaked. Michelle predictably rolled her eyes.

“Another forty-five minutes won’t kill you, Michelle!” Erin scoffed dismissively. Orla remained silent as usual as did James, who unbeknown to the girls had a surprise up his sleeve. The five took their places in the assembly for the final time as Sister Michael made her way to her podium.

“Good afternoon, girls,” the nun greeted the students, which they reciprocated. “Now, I appreciate that we all want this to be over as quickly as possible. I have a Friends marathon taped which I’ve been looking forward to getting through since yesterday.” The students laughed nervously - surprised that Sister Michael would enjoy a goofy American sitcom. “Firstly, we will be hearing from the choir.”

Jenny, Aisling and their cronies took to the stage. “Now, after the rollercoaster of a time we’ve had here, I thought it was only right that we bid farewell with a few of our favourite numbers,” Jenny smarmed as she and the rest of the choir did the jazz hands - grinning like idiots as they did so.

“Kill me now!” Michelle grumbled under her breath. Judging by the looks on everyone’s faces, she wasn’t alone in thinking that.

The choir began singing a tone-deaf rendition of “Hero” by Mariah Carey, followed by similarly ear-splitting recitals of “I Believe I Can Fly” and “Bittersweet Symphony”. Their performance was met with rapturous applause, owing to the relief everyone felt at never having to hear Jenny sing ever again. 

“Thank you, girls,” Sister Michael said. “Now, Miss Mooney asked for volunteers to write a speech on their time here. I’ve no idea why but here we are. The first speaker is,” she paused while checking a list in front of her, “James Maguire.”

James made his way to the stage as Erin, Clare, Michelle and Orla stared at him in shock. The other girls started to gossip and whisper; in that respect, James’s last day at Our Lady Immaculate strongly mirrored his first. “Thank you, Sister Michael,” James said politely before beginning to talk, “Like most of you, I can hardly believe that we are about to leave this school forever. You may have dreamt about this day, dreaded it, or felt a mixture of things. You may be delighted, devastated, or something in between. You may be excited about the future, apprehensive or like me, a mixture of both.

“I remember my first day here very well and for obvious reasons, I’m not likely to forget it any time soon.” The audience giggled and James smiled, feeling pleased that his speech had started well. “When I first moved to Derry, I found the place rather baffling, to put it mildly, for several reasons. To be honest, there are still many things I don’t really understand here and probably never will. But that doesn’t matter, because everything that’s happened to me here has all added up to what can only be described as a life-changing experience: getting to know my family who I barely knew, meeting my dad and falling in love. 

"It’s scary moving to a new place but one thing I’ve learnt is that wherever life takes you, you never know who you may meet or what you may discover, so it’s really important to be open-minded. To round off, I want to say a few thanks. To Orla, who is never afraid to be her true self; to Clare, who will always fight for what she thinks is right; to Erin, whose passion for her craft is second to none and who tolerates my accent enough to go out with me; and finally to Michelle, who has done so much to toughen me up and who will always stick up for her friends.”

The room erupted in wild applause from the staff and students alike. Even Sister Michael couldn’t fail to be amazed by James’s excellent speech and had to retreat behind the curtains so that no one could see her smile. Erin, Clare, Orla and Michelle joined James on stage and they all embraced each other in a tight hug. As they broke apart, Erin gave James a peck on the lips.

James and the girls returned to their places. When the assembly finally ended, the crowd dispersed and several girls, including Jenny, Aisling and Charlene Kavanagh, complimented James on his speech. He smiled, then followed his friends out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading and reviewing!


	56. Demonic Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Erin spend some time alone together. Others soon arrive and things get a little heated....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to Thenewwriter for contributing his ideas!

After the assembly, James and Erin decided to take advantage of the empty Quinn house and watch Beetlejuice: Erin’s favourite film. Approximately half-way through the film, the front door opened and Joe walked in, carrying a barely conscious Anna.

“Hi Granda, good day?” Erin asked.

“Yes thank you, love. Bit much for this wee un though!” Joe answered quietly. 

  
“Shall I take her upstairs?” James offered.

“That’d be grand. Thanks, son,” Joe replied, carefully handing Anna over to James and exchanging a grateful smile with the English boy.

James put Anna to bed while Erin made tea and toast which the three enjoyed. “Now, I’d better get a shift on. I’m going to Sligo with Maeve this weekend and want to get out of Derry before the rush hour hits,” Joe said. “Enjoy yourselves, but don’t take it too far!” Joe cast James a menacing stare.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sir,” James stammered. 

“Oh, is my granddaughter not good enough for you now?” Joe’s voice turned sinister.

“No, not at all!” James cried.

  
“You daft eejit, I know what you meant!” Joe laughed and shook his head, then picked up a small holdall and walked outside.

James and Erin watched the rest of the film. Mary came in as the credits began to roll, carrying two bags of shopping, and the two teenagers helped her put the shopping away.

“Granda already gone?” Mary asked.

“Yes. Anna’s upstairs asleep,” Erin responded. Mary smiled and headed out to the garden to take the washing in. At the same time, Gerry walked through the door, followed by Rory.

“Hello, Erin, James. Last day go well?” Gerry asked.

“Yes, it sure was a relief to get that uniform off for the last time and James gave an amazing speech!” Erin responded.

“What speech?” Rory inquired.

“I gave a speech,” James replied.

“He’s too modest,” Erin chipped in. “He paid tribute to us four girls and talked about how Derry has changed him. I’d never heard such applause in that room. Everyone was practically begging for his autograph!” 

“That’s amazing, James!” Rory exclaimed with a smile.

“James!” 

James turned around and kneeled down as Anna ran straight into his arms.

“Your wee un’s happy to see you. Testament to what a good father you are. You must take after me,” Rory said, grinning as usual.

“Dad, we’ve had this conversation. Several times, in fact,” James grumbled.

“Ignore him. He’s just jealous that you’ll be a better father than him,” Erin beamed, exchanging a grin with Rory as she wrapped her arms around James and kissed him on the cheek.

“Excuse me?” Mary shrieked as she re-entered the house, dropped the washing basket on the floor and placed her hands on her hips. “Erin Josephine Quinn, Jesus help me if you’re pregnant. You’re eighteen years old and we’ve only just given the baby pram away! Gerry, have you anything to say?”

Gerry took a deep breath and attempted to explain, “I don’t think Erin’s pregnant, love-”

“Pregnant?” Sarah gasped as she walked into the kitchen. No one had heard her come into the house. “Makes sense really when you remember the wee fella’s Kathy Maguire’s wee un. You’ll name it after me unless it’s a fella, won’t you?” she added thoughtlessly.

“Excuse me, Sarah?” Rory asked, despite having heard Sarah perfectly well. The room fell silent. 

  
“I was just saying-” Sarah began.

“Don’t you dare insult my son by comparing him to his mother!” Rory snarled, his green eyes looking demonic. “Or me for that matter because I am equally responsible for James’s existence. I know I’ve not known James for long but I know that he’s a sensible lad who’s infinitely more responsible at eighteen that I was at twenty-one and who wouldn’t dare jeopardise his future or Erin’s.” The whole room stared in astonishment.

“But what about…” Mary began.

“Just to clarify: I was joking about Anna being James’s wee un because she adores him and I’d say she’s a good judge of character for a four-year-old. I tease James because I’m his father and that’s what fathers do,” Rory explained, now calm again. “Gerry, you’ll know what I mean.” Gerry nodded.

“I was joking that James will be a better daddy than Rory. But a long time in the future, if ever,” Erin added.

“Thank you, Erin,” Rory said, “Now, I need to get the food. James, why don’t you come with me?” James nodded and followed his father out of the door.

“Thank you for sticking up for me. You didn’t have to do that,” James said meekly once they were outside and out of earshot of the Quinns.

“Of course I did, son. No one talks about my children like that,” Rory said gently as he hugged James and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Now, my boy, we’ve got a job to do. I’ll get the fish and chips, you get your pizza.”


	57. Apologies, Fish and Chips, and Cricket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah reflects on her words. Other random stuff happens too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly, little chapter with some random dialogue. Thanks to Thenewwriter (as always) for his input!

“Seriously, Aunt Sarah. I thought my mouth was two steps ahead of my brain and Michelle was a mouth but you’re in a league of your own!” Erin yelled, before stomping up the stairs to her room.

Sarah was stunned, even though she knew she was in the wrong. “Are you just gonna let her talk like that? Are you gonna say something?” she asked, looking to Mary and Gerry for backup.

“I don’t know what to say, Sarah, other than that maybe a grown woman of forty-one should know how to be a bit more tactful,” Gerry replied with a slight hiss in his voice. He was mortified and hoped the incident wouldn’t affect his friendship or working relationship with Rory or, more importantly, affect James and Erin’s relationship. 

Mary, in full agreement with her husband, nodded and said nothing. Much as she hated to admit it, her late aunt Bridie had a point about her and her sister’s lack of social graces. She shuddered at the memory of the disastrous wedding: even though the coroner’s report concluded that Mary’s outburst played no role in Bridie’s death, she couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt and prayed for forgiveness on a daily basis.

“I’ll apologise to James when he gets back,” Sarah said quietly, now feeling remorseful.

The doorbell rang and Gerry opened it. Rory and James entered, laden with bags of fish and chips and a flat pizza box. The three men walked into the kitchen and placed the food on the sideboard, while Mary began to serve it up.

“I’m sorry for my hurtful comment, James. It was thoughtless and wrong and I shouldn’t have said it,” Sarah said solemnly.

“It’s ok, Sarah. Apology accepted,” James replied calmly.

“I should probably apologise too for jumping to conclusions. I know you’re a responsible lad, James,” Mary added.

  
“Let’s forget it now,” Gerry said as Rory nodded in agreement.

“Is that fish and chips from Fionnuala’s I can smell?” Erin asked excitedly as she hurried into the kitchen.

“It sure is,” Rory smiled.

Erin, inexplicably assuming that the fish and chips were not for her, placed her hand on her hip and looked at Rory and asked, “Rory, have I ever told you that you’re a very handsome man?” Judging by the look of James’s face, he was clearly mortified. Gerry and Mary both glared at their daughter.

“Erin, that’s very kind of you but there’s plenty for everyone who wants it so you don’t need to flatter me,” Rory laughed.

“Oh, that makes sense now. Oh dear, I think I’ve embarrassed James!” Erin giggled.

“Don’t worry, love. The lad can handle it,” Rory smirked. “Are the girls getting-”

“What’s up, motherfuckers?!” Michelle’s voice echoed from the hall. She danced into the kitchen as Clare and Orla followed behind her. “Oh, hi, Rory. Didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Well, Gerry is my friend and colleague, James is my son, and Erin is James's girlfriend,” Rory replied with a grin. “Mary and Sarah are going to the cinema tonight so Gerry invited me over to watch the cricket.”

“I love cricket. It’s got bats and bats are so cracker. Especially fruit bats,” Orla said whimsically.

“Give me strength!” Clare muttered.

“I thought only posh English people liked cricket,” Michelle said with an air of disdain. No one bothered to point out that the sport was popular in Ireland as well.

“Well neither of us are English, nor posh,” Gerry pointed out.

“No, but I agree only the English could invent a sport with five-day long matches and the match is being broadcast from England in all fairness,” Rory added.

“From the Oval?” Gerry asked.

“No, Trent Bridge in Nottingham,” Rory replied

“As in the Sheriff of Nottingham? Robin Hood is such a cracker film!” Orla beamed enthusiastically.

“That’s right. There’s even a statue of Robin Hood! Anyway, we’ve got fish and chips so tuck in!” Rory said.

Everyone enjoyed their respective meals. The atmosphere was pleasant on account of James and the girls’ newly-acquired freedom. Sarah went next door to finish doing her makeup, followed by Orla. James and Clare cleared up in the kitchen while Michelle and Erin disappeared upstairs. The teenagers headed out, leaving just Rory, Mary and Gerry in the sitting room.

“I’m sorry for flipping out earlier,” Rory said quietly.

“Catch yourself on, you were completely justified in your response!” Mary replied.

“You can’t be expected to stay silent when someone’s talking about your son like that and we're used to a bit of drama in this house!” Gerry added.

Mary left for the cinema with Sarah while Gerry turned the television on as the match finally began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trent Bridge is a cricket ground in Nottingham, England (and yes, there is actually a Robin Hood statue nearby!).
> 
> The Oval is a cricket ground in London.


	58. The Wee English Fella's Words of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and the gang head to a party to celebrate their freedom. James has some helpful words for Jenny and a potentially useful contact for David. Meanwhile, the girls bicker as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys!  
> Warning: contains some dialogue which may not sound authentic so apologies in advance...  
> Thanks to Thenewwriter for the input as always!

James and the girls arrived at Jenny Joyce’s house; whatever they thought about the now-former prefect, it was kind of her to still let them come to her parties given their uneasy history. They wandered inside where the party was already in full swing. As exams were over, their peers were determined to celebrate as thoroughly as possible.

“We’re free!” Michelle yelled.

“Yes, Michelle, we know. You’ve said that at least four times already!” James grumbled with exasperation.

“I know that dicko but it needs celebrating. We’re free as birds! We’ll never have to set foot in Lady Immaculate College again!” Michelle sang.

“We’ve still got results day to come, Michelle!” Clare retorted.

“Don’t be such a craic killer, Clare!” Michelle snapped.

Before Clare and Michelle could get into a full-blown argument, Orla conveniently piped up with: “I wish I could literally be as free as a bird so I could fly. That would be so cracker!” James smiled while the girls all rolled their eyes: Orla was nothing if not consistent.

James decided to go out and get some fresh air; despite the size of the house, it felt stuffy on account of the sheer volume of people inside. He walked over to Jenny, who was staring down her large garden.

“Hi, Jenny,” James announced quietly.

“Hi, James,” Jenny said tentatively. 

“Are you ok?” James asked, noticing that Jenny seemed different from her usual self.

“Yes, it just feels surreal that I’m done with school now. I’m missing it already, actually,” Jenny answered with a sigh.

“That’s understandable. I mean, you liked it and you were happy there,” James said tactfully.

“Sure, I was good at school but looking back I’m not sure anyone genuinely liked me as a person and not just because I host parties,” Jenny said sadly.

“Don’t think like that Jenny,” James said softly, “You’re so enthusiastic about contributing to your community and that’s so admirable!” 

“You’re too kind, James,” Jenny said with a smile, “I’m just nervous about starting from nothing at uni.”

“Think of it as an opportunity to start from a clean slate, a blank canvas. You can be whoever or whatever you want,” James said. “Just don’t take yourself too seriously and don’t be afraid to have a bit of fun.”

“That’s really good advice,” Jenny smiled.

“I never thanked you for organising all these parties and being nice to me when I arrived here,” James said.

“It’s a pleasure,” Jenny responded, “Bit embarrassing when I thought you were a girl though!”

“All-girls school, easy mistake to make! I’d better head inside but maybe talk later,” James said and walked back inside.

James had barely re-entered the house when he heard a familiar voice: “Right there, Limey!”

James turned around to see David Donnelly behind an elaborate sound system. In his best attempt at impersonating an EastEnders character, he responded to David’s greeting with, “Right there, Paddy!” and a variation of the handshake that was mostly found in American TV programmes. “I see Jenny’s got you on DJ-ing duties again.”

“Yeah, it’s a nice way to catch up with folks and find out the latest craic” David replied.

“Fair enough,” James acknowledged, nodding his head.

  
“Beer?” David offered, holding up a bottle with raised eyebrows.

“Don’t mind if I do!” James replied. David opened a bottle and passed it to James, who took a sip.

“I hear you took the school by storm with your speech. That’s pretty brave,” David said, clearly impressed. “Respect to you!” David initiated a fist bump and James gladly obliged.

“How are things with Erin?” David inquired.

“Great, her family like me; even Mr McCool doesn’t seem to mind me too much! My dad practically worships the ground she walks on!” James replied.

David laughed, “I know she was into me for ages but I never really felt the same way. I think you’re a better match for her because you’re calmer and more easy-going than most of the lads in Derry. How’s your da?”

“He’s fine. We’re still getting on really well but I’ll miss him a lot when I go to uni,” James replied.

“I only met him once but he seemed like a class fella. I can see you’re close,” David said. James smiled as he thought of his father.

“How’s your band doing?” James asked.

“Ok thanks. Don’t know whether we’ll surpass The Undertones as the most famous band from Derry but we can try!” David answered. “We’re actually discussing moving to London to get more exposure. Don’t suppose you could help?”

“Simon - that’s my friend Richard’s brother - knows the London music scene well so he could definitely help get you some gigs,” James answered, “I can put you in touch with him if you want?”

“That would be great! You know, I think people here got you wrong because English or not, you’re a sound lad!” David said and nodded his head approvingly with his mouth shut.

“Thanks, that’s kind,” James replied with a smile, “I’ll get in touch. I’d better head back to the girls. You never know they’ll get up to if left unattended!”

“I can’t disagree with you there! See you around, James,” David responded.

James shook David’s hand and headed back to the girls who were predictably squabbling. “Michelle’s wondering who to ride tonight,” Erin muttered to James as he sat down.

“Don’t be so judgemental, Erin,” Michelle retorted, “You only finish school once!” 

“What about Richard?” Clare asked, “I thought you guys were quite keen on each other!”

“Dale will probably be saying something very similar as we speak, Clare!” James said.

“Richard’s a great ride but he’s in London and I’m here,” Michelle explained. “He also sent a letter to say that I was a cracker lass - well, not using those exact words but something to that effect - but a relationship’s not really feasible when we’re in different countries. Shame, but at least he was a gentleman about it. Say what you want about the English but at least they’ve got good manners.”

“Careful, Michelle, you’re in danger of turning into Anglophile!” Erin teased.

“Anglophile is a cracker word,” Orla interjected, her timing impeccable as always.

“To think you mocked me for ridin’ a wee English fella!” Erin said pointedly.

“And me for wearing a union jack t-shirt!” Clare added.

“Well, Erin, I hadn’t ridden a wee English fella myself so never knew it would be such good craic!” Michelle retorted, “As for you Clare, you can do it now and just say you really buzz off Ginger Spice!”

Orla caught sight of the chocolate fountain and instantly made a beeline for it. Michelle stood up to get another drink while Clare went to speak to Aisling, who had just entered the room, which left Erin and James alone. “So, we’re in a big house with lots of rooms, slightly intoxicated and high as kites,” James began, his voice slightly slurred.

“Follow me!” Erin ordered. She grabbed James’s hand and led him to a more private place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of James being friends with Jenny Joyce and David Donnelly, so I've touched on it here.


	59. The Sophistication of Cufflinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rory's birthday. James has a special, yet poignant present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff for you!
> 
> Also contains consumption of red meat...

Rory woke up on the morning of his fortieth birthday, put on his dressing-gown and slippers and started to trudge downstairs. He had noticed that Carol was not lying next to him when he woke up but that was normal: she liked to get up early on a Saturday morning to do the ironing in front of BBC Breakfast. Rory headed down the hall and opened the door to the dining room.

“Happy Birthday, Dad!” James, Glen and Ciara cheered from the adjacent kitchen. James walked over to the dining table carrying two plates: one of bacon and one of sausages. Ciara and Glen followed with a pot of fresh coffee, a bowl of baked beans and a plate of hash browns.

Carol entered the room with a basket full of ironing. She was such a creature of habit. “Happy birthday, darling!” she beamed, placing the basket down and giving her husband a quick kiss. “It was James’s idea to make a cooked breakfast. He insisted on doing it without my help!”

“I couldn’t have done it without my two skilled sous chefs,” James said with a slight stutter.

“Apparently I make really good bacon,” Glen said proudly.

“James said we should know how to make a cooked breakfast,” Ciara added.

“I thought you hated fried food, James,” Rory said, slightly puzzled but touched by his children’s efforts.

“I can cope as long as I don’t have to eat it. I learned to make it to earn respect from Michelle. It helps with her hangovers,” James explained.

“What’s a hangover?” Ciara asked her parents with confusion on her face.

“I’ll explain when you’re older, sweety,” Carol answered gently.

After the family enjoyed the cooked breakfast (or a bowl of muesli in James’s case), Glen passed a small gift - which he and Ciara had bought with some help from Carol - to his father. Rory opened it to find a set of cufflinks embellished with the symbol of a harp.

“You’ve got more pairs of cufflinks than Sarah has shoes!” James remarked, to which Glen laughed.

“Cufflinks are classy and sophisticated, boys, don’t mock them!” Rory retorted. 

James handed a present to Rory, who duly unwrapped it to find a photo album. A smile crept on his face as he opened the album to find numerous photos of James at several different ages, including one at his recent eighteenth birthday which depicted Rory and James standing next to each other with their arms around each other's shoulders. Carol, Glen and Ciara gathered around to get a look at the photos.

“I got Mum to send some photos over. Orla helped me choose a book to put them in and arrange them. Hope you like it,” James said tentatively.

“I love it,” Rory confirmed, “thank you, son.” He stood up, walked over to James and gave his son a tight hug.

That evening, several friends and relatives came over for a party, including Mary, Gerry, Erin, Deirdre and Michelle. Rory went upstairs and encountered Deirdre, who had just emerged from the bathroom. “Having a good night, Deirdre?” he asked.

“Lovely thanks,” Deirdre replied, ”it’s a while since I’ve been to a party. Joys of shift work for you! Did you like your present from James? He was really keen to give you something really special.”

“I loved it. Not that I didn’t like my cufflinks from my younger wee uns,” Rory replied, showing Deirdre his harp cufflinks, at which she smiled, “but seeing those photos really brought a lump to my throat.”

“That’s understandable,” Deirdre acknowledged with a soft smile.

“I’ll never really get over not knowing James as a wee un but I just have to be glad I eventually met him and I’m eternally indebted to you for taking him in. I don’t know if I can ever repay you and Martin,” Rory said.

“I’ll think of a way!” Deirdre responded with a wink.

Suddenly, Mark’s voice boomed through the house from the living room: “Ok ladies and gentleman, gather round!”

“Oh good lord, what’s he going to do now,” Rory sighed and followed Deirdre downstairs.

“Ah there he is!” Mark observed as Rory entered his line of sight. “I can’t believe that my little brother is forty.” Mark paused.”But he is, so we need to celebrate and we’ve got some speeches for you. James Maguire, take it away!”

“Good evening everyone,” James began, “it’s nice to see you all. As you all know, I’ve not known Dad very long and we don’t live together. So I suppose in that sense, we’re not ‘normal’ for want of a better word. But I have to say that when Dad found out I was his long lost son, he accepted me with no hesitation. No matter how much he teases me, I know that Dad always has my back and will do anything for me. I spent years wondering what it would be like to know my biological father and the reality is better than anything I’d ever imagined. Happy Birthday, Dad, and thank you for all you do for me.”

Applause broke out. James walked over to Erin and Michelle, who both congratulated him on his heartfelt speech and hugged him. Rory gulped, took another sip of his glass of wine and wiped away a tear from his left eye.


	60. If We Took a Holiday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quinn-McCool family vacate Derry for a camping trip. The Dolans come along too and Rory has something to ask Mary and Gerry.

“Ok, so when we turn off the R261 it’s the third road on the right,” Gerry told Carol.

“Third road on the right, got it,” Carol acknowledged, marking a cross on the map. 

It was 12 July, which meant that the Quinn-McCool family were getting ready to escape Derry for the weekend. This year was different as they were being joined by the Dolans in addition to Clare and Michelle. Previously, the idea of going away with a Protestant family (even though Carol was non-religious and Rory had not set foot inside a Church for twenty years) would have been unthinkable. While Gerry briefed Carol on the route, James and Rory loaded up the cars (Rory had a strange talent for packing luggage efficiently) while the rest of the group was engaged in various forms of faffing.

“Ok, all the bags are packed so shall we get going?” Rory asked the group as he walked into the room, followed by James.

“Now, have you checked there are no fugitives in the boot?” Mary asked anxiously. Rory wanted to chuckle but from the look in Mary’s eyes, this would not be a good idea.

“Erm...I didn’t notice any,” Rory answered, perplexed by the bizarre question.

The group piled into the street, climbed into the three cars and set off. After exiting Derry without any problems, the convoy of vehicles crossed the border (at which point Mary breathed a sigh of relief, as always) and eventually made it to the campsite. The site attendant showed the group to the caravans and tent pitches they had booked, which were conveniently next to each other.

Once everyone had settled in and had lunch, the younger members of the group headed for the beach. Michelle laid down and went to sleep, hoping to get a suntan even though the sky was cloudy. Clare sat down to read her book while Erin wrote in her diary. Orla played cricket with Glen and Ciara while James helped Anna build a sandcastle, which everybody agreed was very impressive.

That evening, the group gathered for a barbecue. Orla, who was tasked with watching the barbecue, got distracted by a butterfly but the food was fortunately salvaged before it was ruined. Needless to say, Mary had allocated jobs to everyone (well, the young people) so that the food could be served as efficiently as possible.

“So, you’re not marching then?” Orla asked Rory.

“No, never cared for marching,” Rory answered, confused by Orla’s question.

“Orla, stop stereotyping! Next you’ll be asking Rory if he likes going to Newcastle on holiday!” Erin hissed.

“I’ve never been to Newcastle in County Down but I lived in a different Newcastle for a while so make of that what you will,” Rory said, “I will say that it is nice to have a bank holiday the week after my birthday though.”

“When was your birthday?” Sarah asked Rory.

“Last Saturday. Mary, Gerry, Erin, Michelle and Deirdre came. It was my fortieth,” Rory answered.

“So your date of birth is the fifth of the seventh fifty-seven? That’s so cracker!” Orla said happily.

“Orla, only you would get excited about a date of birth!” Michelle muttered.

“It does roll off the tongue to be fair,” Rory conceded before turning to James and saying, “James, why don’t you and the girls go for a drink in the pub?” He placed two banknotes in James’s hand.

“Oh ok, thanks, Dad!” James said, before walking towards the pub with the girls. Michelle led the way, even though she was still seventeen and technically too young to drink. Not that that ever stopped her.

“They grow up so fast, so they do,” Sarah remarked whimsically.

“Aye, seems only five minutes ago Erin was starting secondary school!” Mary agreed.

Rory gulped and took a sip of his beer to conceal his discomfort. He hated being reminded of the fact that he’d missed out on most of James’s childhood, even if it wasn’t his fault. Except for James and the girls, who were still at the pub, the remaining members of the group apart from Rory, Gerry and Mary went to bed.

“Mary, Gerry, I wanted to talk to you,” Rory said.

“What about?” Gerry asked.

“As you know, we’re going to a wedding in Penrith in a few weeks and then spending a week in the Lake District afterwards,” Rory began. “Our friends Giles and Sandra called me last night and said they’ve had a drop-out. They asked me if James had a girlfriend and I told them all about Erin and how great she is etcetera. Anyway, they’ve invited her along and I thought I’d ask you guys what you thought if she came along. I haven't told James yet.”

Mary and Gerry looked at each other. After hesitating, Mary replied, “Well, I don’t see why not but are you ok with taking Erin?”

“Of course!” Rory replied, “We’ve got space in the car and the holiday cottage so that’s no issue. Dale and Richard are planning to come up from London as well so that’ll be nice for Erin if she decides to come. And I promise if I get any whiff of any funny business I will leave James on the hard shoulder of the M6!” The three laughed at Rory’s closing joke.


	61. Adventures in Albion, Part One: England via Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dolans head to England for a wedding with James and Erin in tow. As usual, Rory takes every opportunity to tease James but this time, he has backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the next few chapters will be set in England, hence the title.
> 
> I work closely with Thenewwriter and he contributes a lot of ideas to this fic so please check out his great works!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter

“Tea for you, James, and coffee for you, Erin,” Ciara said brightly, placing two hot mugs on the table.

“Thanks, Ciara, you’re a good wee un,” Erin responded.

“Thank you,” James said to his sister.

“Excellent, everyone’s up except Glen,” Rory said as he walked into the kitchen. “Ciara, can you make a tea for me and a coffee for your mother while I try to haul your brother out of bed.” Rory disappeared again.

Within the hour, the whole family plus Erin were on the road, heading towards Larne for the ten o’clock ferry to Stranraer.

“I really appreciate you inviting me along,” Erin said as they approached Ballymena.

“Pleasure’s all ours, Erin, love,” Rory responded as he checked the rear view mirror. 

“I appreciate it too, Dad,” James added as he affectionately squeezed Erin’s hand.

  
“Well, if it keeps you out of trouble, my boy!” Rory teased. Even though he was driving, James could tell his father was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

“In all fairness, James is probably the most sensible one of us. Michelle’s the biggest troublemaker!” Erin laughed.

“I know, but I couldn’t miss that opportunity to tease my son,” Rory answered with a smile.

“It’ll be nice to see Scotland, if only briefly,” Erin said.

“We’re going to Scotland?” Ciara asked, confused by Erin’s comment.

“England via Scotland,” Glen answered.

“Yes, we get the ferry to Scotland and then drive on to England,” Carol clarified.

On reaching Larne, Rory carefully followed the signs to the ferry terminal and parked up. There was still over an hour until the scheduled departure time. James and Erin got out of the car to stretch their legs. It was a clear day and the coast of Scotland was clearly visible.

“Ok, have you all got everything?” Rory asked. 

“Remember we can’t return to the car during the crossing,” Carol said.

“For the last time, yes!” Glen snapped.

“Glen, you’d better not be rude tomorrow or you will regret it for the rest of the week!” Carol said sternly. She turned to James and Erin and said, “Don’t have children too soon.”

“Too late. James already has a wee un who adores him,” Rory said.

“Are you ever going to get bored of making that joke?” James grumbled.

“Unlikely,” Rory answered bluntly. “Running jokes are the best kind, son!”

“Have you chosen a primary school for Anna?” Erin teased. James rolled his eyes and said nothing.

Erin grabbed James’s hand tightly as if her life depended on it. “What’s wrong?” James asked with confusion.

“If we sink, I’m not gonna let go!” Erin responded severely.

“We’re not going to sink!” James scoffed.

“They said the Titanic was unsinkable and look what happened!” Erin retorted. James decided not to mention that there were no icebergs in the Irish Sea and tightened his grip on Erin’s hand. Rory smiled at the interaction.

During the crossing, Rory and Carol read their papers while James and Erin played several games of rummy with the children.

“That’s your fourth consecutive win!” James moaned. “Are you definitely not cheating?”

“I’m a lady and ladies don’t cheat!” Erin gasped, affecting an upper-class English accent that would make Julie Andrews or Judi Dench proud. James and Erin walked up to the top deck and looked out as the ship moved closer and closer to Great Britain. Erin cast her mind back to the last time she was on a ferry with James and she couldn’t quite comprehend the strange feeling in the atmosphere. This time, it was much simpler: she was with the boy she adored, who likewise thought the world of her.

The ferry docked in Stranraer and Rory drove the car through the town and out the other side in the direction of Dumfries. After a brief stop to eat the sandwiches James and Carol had made the night before (to avoid spending a small fortune in the cafe on the ferry), Carol took the driver's seat for the final part of the long journey from Limavady to Penrith.

“Are we nearly there yet?” Ciara asked with a whine.

“About an hour away,” Rory replied, twisting around in the passenger seat to look at his daughter. He spotted James and Erin fast asleep. Erin’s nose was nestled in James’s neck as if she had tried to kiss him but missed. He turned back to face the road and noticed a layby up ahead. “Carol, pull over quickly.” 

Carol signalled left, slowed down and drove slowly into the layby. She applied the handbrake, moved the gear stick into neutral. “Turn around,” Rory said. Carol unfastened her seat belt and turned around to register the amusing sight. She began to laugh and within seconds, Rory and the children were also laughing.

“What’s so funny?” James yawned as he woke up. Erin stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

“Erin was practically kissing you in her sleep. You’re in love!” Glen answered in a derisory tone.

“Careful, Glen. You’ll be a lovestruck teenager before you know it!” Rory warned, trying to sound stern.

Carol refastened her seat belt and set off again, accelerating as she rejoined the carriageway. “Where are we now?” Erin asked, looking out the window at the Scottish countryside.

“We’ll be at Gretna in around five minutes, which is the last town in Scotland. Famous as a place where people elope!” Carol responded.

“Maybe there’ll be another wedding during this holiday,” Ciara giggled as she grinned innocently at her eldest brother.

“Would be a bit awkward in the office if I brought Erin back to Mary and Gerry with a ring round her finger but who am I to stop true love?” Rory said, shrugging nonchalantly.

After two hours of driving along the south-western edge of Scotland, they finally reached a large blue sign bearing the St George flag welcoming motorists into England, specifically Cumbria. “Welcome home, James,” Erin said jokingly. Shortly after crossing the Anglo-Scottish border, another sign announced the reassuringly short distance of twenty-nine miles to Penrith, their final destination for the day.

Even though it was a Friday in August, the motorway (or the southbound carriageway at least) was flowing freely and it felt like no time at all had passed when Carol moved over into the slip road for the exit signposted for Penrith. She pulled into the Safeway car park and Rory and James got out to pick up a few supplies. When she finally parked up outside the small house they had booked for the first two nights of the trip, all six members of the party walked inside and collapsed with exhaustion after nearly eight hours of travelling. Ciara and James obligingly made hot drinks before everyone fell asleep in the lounge. 

After dinner - comprising various ready meals of dubious nutritional value - James and Erin took a short stroll around Penrith, hand in hand. It felt exciting to be together in a place far away from Derry that neither of them knew; James had never set foot in Cumbria during his years living in England. Erin was impressed by Penrith; after Liverpool, this was the second English place she had taken a liking to and she was in grave danger of becoming an Anglophile. Well, she was most of the way there by having an English boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Please leave a comment if you liked it :)


	62. Adventures in Albion, Part Two: We're Not in Derry Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the wedding and Rory has some words for James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the mini-story is here!
> 
> Thanks as always to Thenewwriter!

James woke up on the morning of the wedding and looked out of the window. The sun was shining high in the sky and not a single cloud could be seen. Even in the summer, this was unusual for north-west England. In the distance, the majestic fells stood out against the crisp blue sky. He walked downstairs into the small kitchen, turned the kettle on, and retrieved two mugs from the cupboard.

“Morning, son,” Rory mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his brow. 

“Morning, Dad,” James replied.

“Excited about today?” Rory asked.

“Yes, but I’m just a bit nervous about meeting lots of new people and being seen as, you know,” James answered stiffly, his voice trailing off as he left the sentence incomplete.

“Listen to me, son,” Rory said firmly, his tone of voice stern and serious but also affectionate, “I completely understand what you mean and we can’t deny that the history between me, you and your mother is complex. But just be polite and charming as you always are and I guarantee everyone will love you. Don’t ever worry about being a source of shame for me, my boy, because you’re my pride and joy.” Rory hugged his son to hammer home his message.

“Thank you, Dad,” James said. “I’ll focus on looking after Erin. This is her first English wedding! Speaking of whom, I need to take her tea up.”

“You’re a good lad, son. That’s exactly why I’m proud of you,” Rory said. “Now bring Erin her tea like the good husband you are, or rather, may be one day.” Rory smirked and James rolled his eyes and shook his head. It never ceased to amaze James how quickly his father could go from being earnest and sincere to teasing.

James walked upstairs and into the small bedroom he shared with Erin, who was sitting up in bed reading. “Tea for her majesty,” James said without a hint of irony.

“If I tell Mammy about what a cracker fella you are, she’ll be buying another hat before Daddy can even attempt to stop her,” Erin joked. She placed her book down and took her tea from James.

“A hat? Is she going on holiday somewhere sunny?” James teased, pretending not to know what Erin meant.

“Can’t believe what the English think passes for humour,” Erin muttered.

“Well, we’re in England now so it’s acceptable,” James said with a cocky smirk.

“Are we?” Erin gasped theatrically, adding, “Toto, we’re not in Derry anymore!” She fluttered her eyes at James and in an attempt to look vulnerable, casually said, “I’m gonna need a handsome English fella to show me around. You’re English and a fella, so that’s good enough for me.” Erin smirked and pulled James in for a tender kiss. “God James, why are you such a ride, even in pyjamas?”

“I don’t know what ride means. I’m just a simple English boy,” James teased, sticking his tongue out.

James showered, got dressed, and walked to the shops to buy some food and a newspaper for Rory. Glen had ingeniously suggested a larger, later breakfast to last until the wedding breakfast. The family devoured so much food that they were glad their next meal wasn’t until four p.m.

A little while later, James walked downstairs into the living room. Rory was sitting on the sofa, reading the newspaper. Both were dressed in grey suits, white shirts and tan brogues. The only obvious sartorial difference was that Rory wore a pale grey tie with dark blue dots, whereas James’s was a rich shade of dark green. “We scrub up ok, don’t we, son?” Rory said with a smile as he lowered his newspaper and looked up at James. James returned the smile and sat down, while Rory raised his newspaper again to continue reading it.

Erin walked into the room. The floorboards creaked under her high heels. James had seen her only five minutes before but was still bowled over at how beautiful she looked in her dark green sleeveless dress. He couldn’t find the words so simply gave her an earnest smile. Erin smiled too, thinking about how handsome James looked when suited and booted. Rory said nothing and continued to nonchalantly read the paper, not wishing to ruin the moment. 

Finally, Erin broke the silence. “Hi,” she said tentatively, not sure why she was suddenly feeling nervous.

“Hi,” James replied meeky, similarly unsure why he felt vulnerable.

“Are you ok, Erin?” Rory asked gently as he put his newspaper down.

“Yes. I was looking for a wee English fella and it turns out that he has a brother,” Erin replied with a smirk and sat down next to James, placing a hand on his knee. When similarly dressed, Rory and James looked even more alike than usual.

“Yes, I’m his older, better-looking brother,” Rory joked as he flashed Erin a cheeky wink, prompting her to giggle like a small child. Erin squeezed James’s hand in response to the frown on his face.

Carol and the children walked into the room. “James, Erin, you look amazing! I love that you’re colour-coordinated,” Carol beamed, observing that James’s tie was the same colour as Erin’s dress. James and Erin exchanged a smile, pleased that Carol had noticed their efforts.

“Thank you, Carol,” Erin responded, “That was Aunt Sarah’s idea.”

“I thought as much,” Carol said with a smile. “One last thing: we need to put these on.” Carol passed two red buttonholes to James and Rory and a similarly coloured corsage to Erin. Rory and James each inserted the flowers into their left lapels while Erin placed the corsage around her wrist. Finally, the family climbed into the car and set off for the wedding.


	63. Adventures in Albion, Part Three: The Wee English Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Derry/Limavady delegation arrive at the wedding venue. Rory introduces two old friends to James and Erin and James gets a new nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a big shout out to my friend Thenewwriter!
> 
> We have an excellent creative partnership and regularly share ideas for each other's fics.
> 
> Here's the next instalment of the "Adventures in Albion" series.

Rory drove south out of Penrith, turned off the main road onto a narrow country lane and then off the country lane into the car park. The crunch of the gravel under the tyres could be heard as Rory slowly manoeuvered into the space allocated by the young parking attendant wearing a fluorescent jacket. He turned off the engine and, once he and the passengers had clambered out, pressed the button on the key fob to lock the car. Erin looked around in shock at the large manor house and the extensive grounds. Were it not for the cars and electricity pylons, she felt as if she had been transported into a Jane Austen novel.

“Is that the venue?” Erin asked Rory while looking at the manor house.

  
Rory laughed. “No, Erin, love. We’re in there.” Rory pointed down a wide walkway to what looked like an enormous converted barn, which was built from a similar type of stone to the buildings in the area. 

The family walked down towards the barn. Suddenly, Carol stopped. “Bugger, we’ve forgotten the presents!” she grumbled, “Glen, Ciara, can you get them from the boot, please? I just need to go to the ladies’.” Rory passed the car keys to Glen who walked back up the path to the car park with Ciara following closely behind, while Carol walked into the barn in search of the toilets.

James and Erin stood quietly in the sun while Rory scanned the ever-growing crowd of people for someone he knew. “It’s the Irish lion!” Rory turned around in response to the male Geordie accented voice to see a man and woman of a similar age to himself, both smiling broadly.

“Yes, I’m on this fine island again!” Rory laughed as he shook hands with the man and leaned in for a peck on the cheek from the woman. “Anyway, this is my prodigal son,” Rory said,” smirking at the irony, “and this beautiful young lady is his girlfriend Erin. James, Erin, these are my friends Murray and Bev.” James and Erin both politely exchanged a mix of handshakes and kisses with Murray and Bev.

“The Irish lion has found another cub!” Murray said, his voice rising, "What are the chances, eh? I should explain, James, that we nicknamed your da the Irish lion - lion for short - because his name’s Rory and lions obviously roar. Not very clever but it stuck.” James nodded politely in acknowledgement.

“I guess that makes James the wee English cub!” Rory chuckled. “I know it makes no sense because he’s eighteen but he gets called the wee English fella in Derry even though he's not short so what harm can another illogical nickname do?”

“You definitely look like your father, James! I can see it in the hair and eyes,” Bev beamed in a strong Essex accent, turning her head between James and Rory, who exchanged a brief smile, having heard this countless times.

“He was lucky to get his daddy’s looks,” Rory said, placing his right arm around James’s shoulders and grinning, “His mammy’s too, actually. I can’t claim all the credit for my lad being such a good-looking young fella!” James smiled shyly, not sure what to say.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, James, but what’s your ma called?” Murray asked.

“Kathy. Kathy Maguire, to be precise,” James replied.

“As in Kathy Maguire gift labels?” Bev shrieked as her eyes lit up. “No way! Though I can see the likeness now you mention it. I’d divorce my husband in exchange for those eyebrows! Now, Erin, I hope you don’t mind me saying this because it’s a bit forward: you, my love, are gorgeous! James must have fought off a lot of competition!” James and Erin both blushed.

“Well, he asked me out and I liked him because he’s a total sweetheart so I couldn’t say no! I call him my wee handsome English fella sometimes. He’s so good to me and my family love him,” Erin said. She shared a brief kiss on the lips with James.

“That’s adorable!” Bev squealed, “I bet people are always saying what a good looking couple you are!" 

“Oh, constantly!” Rory said, winking in James and Erin’s direction.

“I’m very lucky to have her,” James said softly and smiled, wrapping his arm around Erin’s waist and placing a subtle kiss on her cheek. 

“Right you are, son!” Rory said as he squeezed James’s shoulder. “Anyway, we’d better go and say hello to Giles. He’s probably very nervous right now, poor fella.”


	64. Adventures in Albion, Part Four: Girly Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's emotions are running high at the wedding. Luckily, she finds just the person to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've dedicated this fic to Thenewwriter who contributes a lot of ideas for this fic - check his work out too!

The guests gathered in the barn for the ceremony, stood up as Sandra walked down the aisle - followed by two bridesmaids - and sat down when directed by the registrar. Sandra and Giles exchanged their vows and were duly pronounced man and wife. The congregation applauded as the newlyweds walked down the aisle and then filed out of the barn into the large courtyard. 

All the while, Erin imagined herself getting married. She had been to weddings before but had never been so moved by the sight of two people being joined in holy matrimony. The first stanza of her next poem was already forming in her mind. She couldn’t stop stealing glances at James and wished that he had a reason to wear a suit more often.

Once the barn was empty of guests, Sandra tossed the bouquet up in the air. Erin looked up and - noticing it was flying towards her - grabbed it with both hands without needing to jump to catch it; it just landed in her hands. Only when everyone was cheering at her did she realise what she had done; she had previously been too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Behind her, she heard Rory whisper, “Better buy a ring, son.” Erin turned around to see James smiling nervously at her.

As the photos were being taken, Rory and Carol introduced James and Erin to their other friends. Erin was pleased that people noticed her and James’s effort to colour-coordinate their outfits. The family got their photos taken, including one that depicted James standing behind Erin with his arms around her abdomen and Erin’s hands interlocked with James’s. Erin knew that Mary would probably melt if she saw the photo and place it on the mantelpiece for all to see. Erin herself smiled as she watched Carol take a photograph of James and Rory standing close together with one arm around each other’s backs.

After the three-course meal, Erin decided to take a solitary walk to clear her head. After encircling the garden, she sat down on a bench overlooking the garden and stared into the distance. Suddenly, she heard her name in a Scottish accent. “Erin?”

Erin turned around to find Carol looking at her. Registering the concern on the Scottish woman’s face, she explained herself, “Oh hi, I was just getting some air. I get emotional at weddings.”

“Fair enough,” Carol said, “When I was your age, I used to get anxious about finding a husband when I went to weddings even though there was plenty of time. I didn’t expect to meet my husband by twenty-two, get married at twenty-six and become a mum before I turned twenty-seven, but there we are!”

“Can I ask you something?” Erin asked.

“Of course,” Carol replied with a smile, “I’m always up for some girl talk!”

Erin smiled and took a deep breath. “How did you and Rory meet?”

“It was a house party in my final year of university. Bev was my housemate and she was going out with Murray. Murray was working with Rory and brought him along to meet some new people because he was fairly new to Newcastle at the time,” Carol answered.

“Were you drawn to him?” Erin asked.

“Yes. He stood out a bit to some of our friends because he had quite a strong accent. Less so to me because I grew up in Scotland Northern Irish accents are quite similar to Scottish ones, as I’m sure you know. What caught my attention was his curly brown hair - short on the back and sides but longer on the top. I loved his hairstyle and he’s not changed it since then. His green eyes were very striking too - almost mesmerising, Carol replied. She sighed, “My, he was gorgeous. Definitely the best looking of all the boys at the party that night.”

“Was he the biggest ride in Newcastle?” Erin queried.

“Probably, yes!” Carol laughed. “He was very confident and a real smooth talker, and very witty and charming. But more importantly, as I got to know him I realised he was very kind and sensitive, not to mention loyal. He was intelligent too and could keep a conversation going for ages. He’s not changed a great deal since then, to be honest!”

“Michelle thought he was quite a ride when she first saw him. Probably still does!” Erin said.

“That’s hilarious!” Carol chuckled. “Erin, can I ask how you and James came to be?”

“Well, I guess it’s only fair!” Erin guffawed. “Now, James and I were the very definition of a slow burn. The first day I met him was not a rousing success given that it ended with him pissing in a bin and being accused of murdering a nun. I was also a bit wary of him because he was not only a boy but English. But when I heard that Kathy had dumped him in Derry, I realised I should at least make some effort with him and it turned out he was quite a nice lad. A bit quiet and shy but I liked the fact he was mild-mannered and calm, which was a refreshing contrast to us girls. I mean, I love the girls but we can be highly strung sometimes.”

“That reminds me of a time when my mum went on for ten minutes about how polite Rory was. Which he was, to be fair,” Carol said.

“As time went on, I began to see James in a different light," Erin said. "When he came to school with a new haircut - similar to the one he has now - I kept stealing glances at him without realising I was doing it. God help me if Michelle ever caught me ogling her cousin!"

“When our teacher complimented his accent, I wanted to shout out ‘me too!’ and it made me smile when he complimented my ma’s hat at a wedding, even though it was hideous. But a key point came when he rescued my prom night. When I saw James in his Doctor Who scarf and that goofy smile I instantly felt glad that I’d been stood up because with James...I just felt so comfortable and at ease. I couldn’t believe it when he said he was leaving because I thought he was more loyal and dependable than that, even though I understood why he’d want to go back to London.”

“That story about James shouting that he was a Derry Girl warmed my heart,” Carol said with a smile.

“My heart leapt when I saw him at the top of the city walls. Suddenly it didn’t matter that the President of the United States was in Derry and we’d be missing him speak. We became even closer after that. I realised that the girls - myself included - needed to show him that we do appreciate him,” Erin said, recounting the day that had continued to send chills down her spine for months afterwards.

“At least he realised that he did belong in Derry after all,” Carol said. “Especially when you consider everything that’s happened since. I guess all’s well that ends well.”

“James definitely became more confident after meeting Rory and I think that played a part in him asking me to the prom and then to be my boyfriend,” Erin said. “When he came through my parents’ door as my actual date and not as a substitute, it felt so right. Not least because he looks totally cracker in a suit.”

“I think most men do,” Carol agreed.

“Now here we are,” Erin sighed. “I’ve not been able to stop fantasising about marrying James all day. God, I must sound ridiculous.”

“No, you’re just in love and I know James is too,” Carol reassured Erin. “To be fair, you could do far worse!” 

Erin laughed. “Does James remind you of Rory at a similar age?”

“Oh yes, absolutely. Obviously, there is the physical resemblance, but there are other similarities too,” Carol answered. “James is his own person and has his distinct personality but he’s very kind, loyal and polite so he’s definitely cut from the same cloth as his father.”

Erin smiled. “You know how you said you were drawn to Rory’s green eyes and curly brown hair? Well, James’s hair and eyes are two of the many things about him I love and now I know where he gets them from!”

“We’ve both got good taste!” Carol giggled. “We’d better get back to the party before someone wonders where we’ve gone!” 


	65. Adventures in Albion, Part Five: Drunkenness and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory talks to his friends about his relationship with James. Erin thinks she can handle her drink, but can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My creative partner Thenewwriter had the idea of a drunk Erin, so thanks to him!

The party continued, with lots of dancing and celebrating. Erin put in a request for Rock the Boat and surprisingly, most guests actually knew the steps. After the routine, Rory sat down with Murray and Bev to relax. 

“Your James is a cracking young lad,” Murray said.

“Thank you, I’m glad you think so,” Rory replied with a smile.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, Rory, but did you get a DNA test?” Bev asked.

“Yes,” Rory answered. “I knew James was my son because he was born nine months after Kathy left and he looks like me, but was a relief to get the results we wanted. We had to get one to add my name to James’s birth certificate, which mattered a lot to him. I didn’t expect to be so moved by seeing my name on a piece of red-tinted paper but boy I was wrong. Now it’s official that James’s father is me: Rory James Dolan, born in Coleraine.”

“I’m happy you found each other,” Murray commented, “You seem really close.”

“That we are,” Rory acknowledged. “When I first met James - before I knew he was my son - I instantly took a liking to him and we just clicked, you know? I felt there was some sort of connection, just not a biological one!”

“Did that make it easy to bond?” Bev inquired.

“Yes, absolutely,” Rory answered. “I mean, we had to make the effort but it didn’t feel like a chore. It was weirdly easy. I must say it was a relief to finally find out why Kathy buggered off but I never expected that I’d have a fine son walking this earth!”

“You’ve both got quite the life story!” Murray chuckled. 

“We definitely do!” Rory laughed. “I couldn’t believe it when I heard that James had been dumped in Derry by his mother. As soon as I found that out I immediately wanted to shower him with fatherly love that he deserved. I told him in no uncertain terms that he didn’t need to earn my affection.”

“You’re such a good father to all your children,” Bev said. “Is it strange not living with James?”

“A little, but he was already well settled in Derry, living with his aunt and going to the girls’ school. His cousin, Michelle, teases him a lot but they love each other like brother and sister and they’d have missed each other if James had come to live with me. I still see plenty of him, though. To be honest, the arrangement suits us quite well. We don’t argue as much as we probably otherwise would and I probably will with Glen when he’s older! It makes holidays extra special because it’s nice to see him every day.”

“He must be a really tough kid to have gone through all that he’s gone through,” Murray said.

“Oh yes, he is a tough cookie is my James,” Rory confirmed. “He’s not without his vulnerabilities; he’s a bit self-conscious about the circumstances of how he came into being which he can’t help and that’s completely on me and Kathy. I know it’s more conventional to look up to your parents but I really admire James for his resilience.”

“Well, sometimes unconventional is more exciting!” Bev said.

“It’s safe to say I’ll never struggle when prompted to give an interesting fact about myself when meeting new people!” Rory laughed. “When Kathy left and told me not to find her, Siobhan convinced me I was better off without her in my life. She said that I, as her big handsome brother, deserved a woman who treated me better. Given what I now know I regret not trying to find Kathy. It wasn’t easy to adjust to having her in my life again but when all’s said and done she’s not an evil person and she's still the mother of my child.”

“Rory!” a voice hollered happily out of nowhere. Rory turned around to find Erin standing with her hand on the wall to stop herself falling over. 

“I think you’d better sit down, Erin, love. You’ve had a bit too much to drink,” Rory said calmly as he guided Erin into a chair. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’ve already been sick - in the toilet, don’t worry!” Erin answered as quickly as she could in her inebriated state. “Rory, I love your hair. It’s just like James’s!” Erin ran her fingers through Rory’s hair as if stroking a fluffy dog.

“Well, there’s a good reason we’ve got similar hair,” Rory said, trying to humour Erin.

“It’s called DNA, love!” Bev cackled. Erin pointed at her and laughed hysterically.

Erin turned to look at Rory again. “James, your daddy is such a gentleman! I’ll be so happy if you turn out like him!” she cooed, stroking Rory’s face.

“Are you sure you’re forty when you’re getting mistaken for your eighteen-year-old son?” Murray snorted.

James, Carol, Glen and Ciara arrived. On seeing James, Erin’s eyes lit up. “James!” she cried happily, “You’ve got a brother! He’s very cute but not as cute as you, my wee handsome English fella!”

“Is Erin all right?” Carol asked James with a concerned look.

“Of course!” Erin gasped, placing her hand on her chest dramatically. “I’m Irish and specifically a Derry girl! I can handle my drink!” Erin grinned and pointed at Rory. “James - it’s your brother!” 

“No, Erin, I’m James’s father,” Rory said slowly.

“I’m James’s brother!” Glen grumbled indignantly.

“Don’t argue with a drunk person, Glen, it never helps,” James said to his brother.

“Listen to your brother, son, that's good advice,” Rory said to Glen to back up James’s point.

“I’m tired!” Ciara moaned as Carol placed an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “Can we go home soon?”

“I think that would be a good idea,” Carol responded.

“I agree,” Rory and James added in unison, looking at Erin and then each other.


	66. Adventures in Albion, Part Six: The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the wedding. Erin's memory of the previous night returns, and she dreads to imagine what Rory thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Adventures in Albion series continues...

James awoke the next morning and looked over at Erin, who was still in deep slumber. He didn’t kiss her for fear of waking her up, so instead got up, had a shower and walked downstairs to the kitchen. “James, you shouldn’t be up at eight the morning after a wedding at your age!” Rory said as he entered the kitchen.

“Never thought I’d be criticised for getting up too early!” James muttered.

“Thanks for being so polite and friendly yesterday,” Rory said, “Everyone said you were lovely!”

“It was good fun!” James mumbled happily. “Thanks for helping me carry Erin up the stairs.”

“Don’t worry, son. I’ll find a way for you to repay me!” Rory teased. “You can start by making me a cup of tea! Honestly, James, I’m just glad you both had a good time. Have you seen Erin awake this morning?”

“No,” James answered, “I think we should let her sleep as long as possible. I’ll make a cooked breakfast. That always helps when Michelle’s hungover.”

“It’s nice that you’re taking good care of your lady. That, my boy, is why you’re such an eligible bachelor!” Rory teased. “Don’t give me too many cooked breakfasts though. I’m not a young man anymore and need to watch my waistline!”

James ate some toast, packed his bags in preparation for leaving and walked upstairs to check on Erin, who woke up as he entered the room. “Where am I?” Erin murmured.

“We’re in England,” James whispered gently. “We’re on holiday in Cumbria. We were at a wedding yesterday, do you remember?”

“Oh shite!” Erin cried as she sat up bolt upright in bed, “I told your daddy he had nice hair and ran my fingers through it. Then I said your da was a gentleman and mistook him for your older brother even though I know you don’t have an older brother! Feck’s sake! He must have been mortified!”

“It’s ok,” James reassured Erin, “he thought it was hilarious. I’m making a cooked breakfast by the way.”

“Did you ever know that you’re my hero?” Erin sang, prompting both of them to laugh. “Kiss me, handsome fella!” James promptly complied

Erin walked into the kitchen, yawning widely. James and Glen were busy cooking food while Ciara was making drinks and laying the table. “Are you ok, Erin?” Ciara asked.

“Yes, just got a bit of a headache,” Erin answered.

“It’s called a hangover. She drank too much alcohol yesterday,” Glen added.

“Glen, please!” James hissed, “Be nice to Erin, she’s our guest!”

“Glen, leave James and Erin alone. No one likes an annoying little brother. Uncle Mark told me so countless times,” Rory said casually as he walked into the kitchen. “Erin, are you ok, love?”

“Yeah, just a bit hungover,” Erin replied. “Rory, can I speak to you alone for a minute?”

“Ok, sure,” Rory responded. Rory and Erin went next door to the living room and shut the door. “What’s wrong?”

“I just wanted to apologise for showing you up last night,” Erin said nervously. “I really let myself go and I feel bad because you’re such a wonderful, lovely family and James is well...you know…”

“I know what you mean, love,” Rory said softly and exchanged a brief smile with Erin.

“Anyway,” Erin continued, “I just didn’t want you to think I was a crazy Derry girl who’s not good enough to date your son.”

“Oh, Erin, I would never think that you’re not good enough for James,” Rory said quietly. “Yes, you’re a crazy Derry girl but that’s ok. I have a child with one, remember?” They both sniggered. “It would be a bit harsh to judge you for getting drunk at a wedding. You should have seen my brother at your age. God, he was a handful.”

“Anything like Michelle?” Erin asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Rory replied. “Look, Erin love, you’re a great girl and you and James are perfect for each other. That’s all that matters. To be honest, I was quite flattered that you thought I was eighteen, even if you were drunk at the time. Now let’s get some of that breakfast that my boys are making!” Rory pulled Erin into an affectionate hug, which made Erin smile. Carol was right: the apple didn’t fall far from the tree when it came to James and Rory.


	67. Adventures in Albion, Part Seven: A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise in store for James and Rory...and most characters actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter from the Adventures in Albion miniseries! I know it's now a while since we've had a chapter that takes place in Derry but the wedding/holiday subplot gave me so many ideas for chapters and I wanted to share them with you all!
> 
> Thanks to Thenewwriter who always gives me ideas for things to include.

After breakfast, the family set off for Keswick: their next destination. Erin decided to take it easy and hang around the town, while Carol took the children to the pencil museum and James and Rory took a walk up a hill.

“Wow,” James gasped as he admired the view, “it’s beautiful.”

“Can’t believe you never came here before,” Rory said, feigning disappointment.

“Paul once took us to the Peak District but Mum just went shopping at Meadowhall!” James told his father.

“Sounds like the sort of thing your mother would do!” Rory laughed. “If you don’t mind me asking, have you had any contact with Paul recently?”

“Not since the letter he sent me after the divorce,” James answered. “I did miss him and he was good to me but I guess people coming and going is just part of life.”

“You’re right, son,” Rory said. “Just remember, though, that I’ll always be there for you. I can’t promise I’ll never make mistakes but I’ll always put you and your siblings first.”

“I know, Dad,” James responded with a smile. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can, my boy! You know you don’t need to ask,” Rory replied.

“Erin’s been lovesick since yesterday and it seems like she’s contemplating marriage!” James said. “Is it bad that it freaks me out a bit?”

“No, son, I understand,” Rory responded. “You’re both so young and you don’t want to rush into anything too soon. You’ve got your whole lives ahead of you, remember!”

“Thanks, Dad, that’s helpful,” James said, “You do so much for me.”

“What I’m here for, son,” Rory said softly.

Rory and James descended the hill back into Keswick and walked into a pub to meet the rest of the family. James went to the bar while Rory headed to the toilets. The second Rory disappeared, James was startled by the sound of a familiar voice that he hadn’t heard in a long time: “James, is that you?”

James turned around to find none other than Paul Heywood, his former stepdad. “Paul?” he gasped.

“Long time no see,” Paul said stiffly, trying and failing to sound natural. James smiled, genuinely happy to see the closest he’d had to a father figure for many years.

“Yeah,” James sighed, “Shall we sit down? We’ve got some catching up to do!”

James and Paul sat down at a table. “So, what’s new with you?” Paul asked, genuinely interested in James’s life.

“I’m off to uni soon. Finally finished school two months ago!” James responded.

“Brilliant, well done!” Paul exclaimed brightly. “So what brings you to Cumbria?”

“Well,” James said, taking a deep breath, “I need to explain-”

“I see you’ve made a friend there, son!” Rory remarked as he materialised, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Son?” Paul said quizzically as he turned his head between James and Rory, noticing the physical resemblance between the son of his ex-wife and the tall man with a mild yet distinctively Northern Irish accent.

“Paul, this my dad, Rory,” James said slowly, “Dad, this my former stepdad, Paul.”

“Nice to meet you, Paul,” Rory greeted Paul, holding out his hand.

“Likewise, Rory,” Paul replied, shaking Rory’s hand limply.

“Let me explain,” James said quickly, his nervous state evident in his voice, as he attempted to pre-empt a barrage of questions. “Dad works with Gerry, my girlfriend’s dad. Dad and his wife, Carol, were at Mary - that’s my girlfriend’s mum - and Gerry’s one evening and I was there for a short while too. Anyway, Dad picked up my wallet by mistake and saw a photo of me and mum. Turns out Mum and Dad dated for a short while until about nine months before I was born. Dad saw my date of birth on my ID card, put two and two together and here we are now.”

“Or if you want the more succinct version of the story: I started a new job and discovered that the friend - now boyfriend - of the daughter of one of my colleague's is my son from a relationship I had in my early twenties,” Rory said.  
“Wow, that’s amazing. Not something you expect when you start a new job!” Paul said, laughing nervously.

“No, but it’s a funny old world,” Rory said with levity.

“We were at a wedding in Penrith yesterday and now we’re making a holiday of it,” James explained to Paul. “Dad’s wife, my half-brother, my half-sister and my girlfriend are here too. We’re meeting them here in a short while.”

“I’m on holiday too with my partner Sharon. What’s your girlfriend called?” Paul asked curiously.

“Erin. Let me show you photos,” James answered, “It’s probably easier so you can match names to faces.” He opened his wallet, took out the plastic insert containing several small photos and pointed out the people in them. 

“Ah, I remember Dale and Richard!” Paul exclaimed as he recognised the two boys in a photo depicting James with his best friends from London and Derry. “How are they?”

“They’re fine. I’ll give them your best regards,” James answered.

“Erin’s very pretty,” Paul remarked.

“To think of all the lads she could have picked she opted for this one!” Rory chuckled, roughly patting James on the shoulder. “I know I’m biased, but I think she made a good choice.” James smiled.

“So, how are things with you, Paul?” James asked.

“Great thanks,” Paul answered. “I was offered a transfer to Newcastle after your mum and I split up so I moved up there and met my partner not long afterwards.”

“Spooky. I lived in Newcastle myself for a while and loved it,” Rory commented. 

“That’s a strange coincidence,” Paul conceded.

“James, would you mind getting some more drinks?” Rory asked. James nodded, got up and walked to the bar.

“He’s the spit of both you and Kathy,” Paul said, “You know, you look exactly like I would have envisaged his biological father.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment!” Rory responded quickly. He and Paul both laughed.

“I know it’s not comparable to not even knowing you had a son for years and I understand if you resent me for knowing James all that time but I do miss him,” Paul trembled.

“I don’t resent you for it at all. Your feelings are perfectly valid,” Rory said. “In fact, I’d like to take this opportunity to thank you for raising my son well. You’ve contributed to making him who he is now and you deserve credit for that.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Rory,” Paul responded with a tentative smile. “I want to offer James the opportunity to keep in touch with me. Would you have any objection to me doing that?”

“None whatsoever,” Rory answered. “I’d encourage it if that’s what James wants.”

James returned to the table with a drink in each hand and placed them both on the table. “James, we’ve just been talking about you,” Paul began. “If you want to reconnect with me, here are my contact details.” Paul passed James a till receipt with his name and address scribbled on the back.

“I’d like to. Thanks, Paul,” James said with a grateful smile then sat down.

Barely thirty seconds had elapsed when Erin entered the pub, looking much healthier than earlier. She stopped suddenly on seeing James and Rory having a friendly chat with a man she did not recognise. “Hello,” she said tentatively.

“Hello, Erin,” James greeted his girlfriend and stood up to kiss her. “This is Paul, my former step-dad. Of all the people in the world to bump into!” Rory and Paul both laughed. “Paul, this is my girlfriend Erin.”

“Erin Quinn,” Erin introduced herself in an oddly businesslike manner and held out her hand.

“Paul Heywood. It’s nice to meet you,” Paul responded, shaking Erin’s hand.

“I’m glad to have met you, Paul,” Erin said with a smile. “I want to thank you actually. It’s partly because of you that this handsome fella is who he is now.” Erin put her arms around James and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I’m flattered,” Paul said with a smile. “Rory said something similar .”

“It’s true,” James said. “I’m naturally also thankful to you, Paul.”

“As far as I see it, son,” Rory said to James, “Paul taught you social skills and I supplied my share of the good genes. I’d say that’s pretty good teamwork!” Rory smirked at his attempt at humour while James rolled his eyes.

“Oh look, Carol and the wee uns are back,” Erin noticed.

“Here comes Sharon, my partner,” Paul observed.

“This is going to take a bit of explaining,” Rory muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought for a while that I should address what happened to Paul after Kathy's divorce. In my mind, the most likely story is that Kathy told him to leave James well alone. I always imagined that Paul was good to James and that they missed each other a lot. I don't how whether that's canon-compliant but let's roll with it for the purpose of this story!
> 
> My friend and creative partner Thenewwriter gave me the idea of Rory and Erin both being grateful to Paul for his contribution to making James who he is, so thanks to him for that!
> 
> By the way, Meadowhall is a large shopping centre (or a mall to any US-based readers) outside the English city of Sheffield. The Peak District is a nearby national park (and the UK's first, having been established in 1951).


	68. Adventures in Albion, Part Eight: The League of Wee English Fellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has some familiar visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!
> 
> Thanks as always to Thenewwriter for his contributions :)

Dale and Richard stepped out of the train onto the platform and headed towards the exit, where James and Rory were standing. James greeted both of his old friends with a brief hug.

“Good journey, lads?” Rory asked as they began to walk towards the car.

“Good thanks,” Dale answered, “My dad railed against privatisation - no pun intended - but I’d say Richard Branson did a good job of getting us here.”

“And you wonder why you can’t get a girlfriend,” Richard muttered.

“I’m sure James can fix you up with a nice Derry girl,” Rory said facetiously.

Dale smiled shyly and in an attempt to change the subject, asked: “So, how was the wedding?”

“Really good,” James responded, “Really nice weather, lovely good, great venue. It was nice to meet some of Dad’s friends.”

“Did Erin enjoy it?” Richard inquired.

“Oh, she sure did!” Rory replied as he fastened his seatbelt and started the car, before breaking out into laughter at the memory of Erin’s drunken behaviour. Dale and Richard exchanged a perplexed look, intrigued to find out why Rory was so amused. Twenty minutes later, they reached the holiday house. Rory and James led Dale and Richard inside to the open-plan living and dining area where Glen was watching the TV, Carol was reading some tourist leaflets, and Erin was showing Ciara how to apply nail varnish.

Erin looked up and smiled. “Ah, it’s the league of wee English fellas again!” she said happily. She stood up and hugged James’s two old friends, who she increasingly regarded as her own friends. Glen, Ciara and Carol also greeted the two boys who’d just arrived.

“You ok, Erin?” Dale asked nonchalantly, trying to hide his curiosity about the events of the wedding.

“Great, thanks!” Erin replied, completely unaware of what Dale and Richard were both wondering, “I’ve just been showing Ciara how to paint her nails.”

“Are you trying to turn my daughter into a ten-year-old teenager?” Rory asked lightheartedly, raising an eyebrow as he looked towards Erin.

“Well, I’m a Derry girl and Derry girls are nothing but trouble!” Erin responded confidently.

“Tell me about it,” Rory muttered and he cast James a smirk.

“Nice to see you boys again,” Carol said. “I hear you’re going to the Fringe Festival.”

“Yeah, Edinburgh via Cumbria isn’t the most direct route but that’s ok!” Dale said.

“Any opportunity to see our boy,” Richard added with a grin, rubbing his hand on James’s shoulder.

Erin and the three English boys headed out into the village for a walk. “So, how are you enjoying the Lakes?” Dale asked in a renewed attempt to extract the details of the events of the wedding.

  
  


“I love it here,” Erin answered. “I can see why lots of writers spent time here. Maybe I’ll be one of the Lake District writers one day,” she added wistfully.

“James said the wedding was good fun,” Richard stated, figuring that Dale would never get the story out of Erin with his subtle approach.

“Yes, it was great,” Erin responded, “a bit embarrassing for me though.”

  
“Oh really?” Dale asked.

“I got very drunk and mistook Rory for James,” Erin replied nervously.

“That’s not all,” James chuckled.   
  


“There’s more?” Richard enquired as the pitch of his voice rose an octave.

“I ran my fingers through Rory’s hair and remarked how similar it was to James’s,” Erin muttered, cringing.

“Fair observation,” Richard commented.

“Then I told Rory that he was such a gentleman while thinking he was James,” Erin continued. “When James appeared I said that he had a brother.”

  
“Well that’s true,” Dale remarked, “Although Glen is younger than James!”

“Dad was silent throughout. If he’d spoken then I think Erin would have noticed the different accent,” James said. “Michelle will be proud of you when she hears the story, Erin.”

“How is Michelle?” Richard asked casually, attempting to hide the fact that he thought about the abrasive curly-haired girl a lot.

“She’s fine,” James answered.

“Apart from being jilted by a certain handsome English lad whose name escapes me,” Erin elaborated. She giggled when she saw Richard squirm awkwardly. This boy really was like an English, male version of Michelle and it amused Erin to see him uncomfortable. “I forgot to mention that James has a new nickname: the wee English cub!” James groaned.

“That’s adorable,” Richard smarmed, back to his usual self.

“Why the cub?” Dale asked.

“My Dad was nicknamed the Irish lion when he lived in Newcastle,” James explained.

“Well, then we should call you two Simba and Nala!” Richard chuckled.

“Don’t say that to Orla, she’s already obsessed with The Lion King!” Erin muttered.

“So, any craic with you lads?” Erin asked. 

“Yes, I’ve been working in the pub for the last few months which is pretty cool,” Richard replied.

“Behind the bar?” James inquired.

“You bet! I love it, it’s so fun chatting to people and persuading them to buy drinks,” Richard confirmed.

“By which he means flirting with all the female customers under forty,” Dale muttered with derision.

“Not just under forty, I don’t discriminate. Discrimination isn’t cool,” Richard added.

“Sounds like something Clare would say!” Erin giggled. “Just not in that context!”

“You and Michelle could run a pub together. You’d be very successful!” James commented.

Richard smiled and looked up at the sky as he thought about James’s foul-mouthed, rebellious cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused by the mention of Richard Branson: Virgin used to run the railway line between London and Glasgow, which Dale and Richard would have used to get from London to the Lake District. The British railway network was privatised in the mid-1990s, around the time Derry Girls was set.


	69. Adventures in Albion, Part Nine: Parental Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets Kathy for lunch in Liverpool. James is exposed to some embarrassment from both of his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate instalment in the Adventures in Albion storyline - I didn't expect it to go over so many chapters but here we are!
> 
> Thanks as always to Thenewwriter!

The rest of the week went well. James and Erin bought gifts for their friends and family, which included some Grasmere gingerbread for Orla and a hip flask for Michelle that depicted Derwentwater and the surrounding fells, among other things. The family trekked up Scafell Pike which was a mostly enjoyable experience save for Glen and Ciara’s frequent moaning. Carol took numerous photos of James and Erin standing together at the summit.

“You know, this is the longest I’ve ever been outside of Derry,” Erin said, “It feels weird.” 

Rory checked his blind spot, signalled right and merged onto the southbound carriageway of the M6 in the direction of Liverpool, where they would be catching the ferry home. “Would you go back?” he asked.

“Definitely,” Erin answered, “I guess it’ll always be special for me and James as it’s our first time away together.” 

“We’ll have to come back soon,” James said.

Two hours later, they reached Liverpool and parked up. Rory and Carol took a guided bus tour with the children, figuring Glen and Ciara would moan less if they didn’t have to walk around so much. Erin decided to visit the university again as she hoped to start there next month while James went to meet Kathy, who was in town to meet potential stockists for her gift labels.

“Jamie!” Kathy cried out as she registered the presence of her son, before placing a tender kiss on his cheek. “If I’m not mistaken, you seem to get even bigger and more handsome each time I see you!”

“Thank you, Mum,” James said awkwardly, not sure what else to say. “It’s nice of you to come all this way to see me.”

“It’s no bother at all love, especially as I was coming here anyway!” Kathy beamed. “I’ll have to ask your father whether I can still write off my travel costs for tax when I combine a business trip with a personal meeting!”

James smiled. He didn’t doubt that Kathy would have made the effort to see him but it was completely unsurprising that she would focus on the possibility of legitimately reducing her tax liability. “Shall we get some lunch?” he suggested.

“Let’s do it! It’s not every day I get to treat my handsome son to lunch!” Kathy replied with a broad smile. They walked to a nearby restaurant and sat down. “So, how was the wedding? Anyone catch the bouquet?”

“Yes,” James answered, “Erin did actually.”

“Really?” Kathy squealed incredulously, her eyes widening with excitement, “I’d better buy a hat!”

“Mum, please!” James groaned, “Dad joked that I’d need to buy a ring! You’re as bad as each other!”

“Well it is a truth universally acknowledged, after all!” Kathy said brightly. “God, I wish more men in real life were like Mr Darcy! To be fair, your father wasn’t too far off in his younger days!”

“I’m glad your business is doing well, Mum. I just hope you’re not too disappointed I didn’t come back to London to be your business partner,” James said quietly.

“Well, I was a bit, I won’t lie,” Kathy admitted, “But I guess it never occurred to me that you’d adjust so well to the place I spent half my life trying to get away from! But then you always had a greater sense of loyalty which I sorely lacked and I really admire you for it.”

  
“Well, it was a difficult decision but I think it was the right one for multiple reasons,” James said, “Dad said he nearly welled up when he heard the story of how I screamed ‘I am a Derry girl!’ from the city walls!”

“Your father is quite a specimen. I’ve never met anyone so cheeky and irreverent yet so gentle and sensitive,” Kathy sighed, “I’m glad you’re like him, just as I hoped you’d be.”

James smiled. “I’m a bit nervous about results day and starting uni,” he said hesitantly. 

“Oh, love I’m sure you’ll be fine!” Kathy said cheerfully. “I know it’s easy to say but look at what you’ve achieved so far! You’re gonna do me, your father, and most importantly yourself so proud! I for one can’t wait to have you back on these shores so I can visit you more easily. Anytime you need anything, just pick up the phone!”

Kathy and James ate lunch and discussed a wide range of topics. After the meal, Kathy insisted on taking James to a jeweller’s shop to educate him on what to look for in a ring, much to her son’s annoyance. They then went to meet Erin, Rory and the rest of the family in a small cafe.

“Hello,” Kathy quietly announced her presence.

“Hi, Kathy,” Rory and Carol both said with a brief smile. Glen and Ciara both said a brief hello, then promptly continued playing on their Game Boys.

“Good holiday?” Kathy asked.

“Great thanks,” Carol replied. “We’ve got a while before the ferry so feel free to join us if you’ve got time.”

“I’d love to. My train’s not for another hour and a half,” Kathy replied, pleased that the wife of the man she deserted years before showed no overt hostility.

Erin entered the cafe and walked over to the table. “Hi Kathy,” she said.

“Erin, love, hello!” Kathy gushed adoringly and hugged Erin.

Kathy and James bought drinks for themselves and Erin then returned to the table. “So, I hear somebody caught the bouquet!” Kathy said with a knowing look.

“It was falling towards me and I just grabbed it without thinking,” Erin stammered

“Erin, you don’t need to explain yourself, love,” Kathy reassured the girl. “There’s nothing more adorable than young love, isn’t that right, Carol?”

“Absolutely!” Carol agreed.

“Honestly, I keep telling James not to get ahead of himself but there’s no stopping our boy!” Rory commented.

“Dad, you were the one joking about me buying a ring!” James protested.

“I’m allowed to say contradictory things to amuse myself, son, I’m your father!” Rory responded with a grin and affectionately rubbed his hand through James’s hair.

“I showed him what to look for in a ring!” Kathy added.

“Kathy Maguire, you are evil!” Rory teased.

They continued to chat for what seemed like forever. It gave James comfort to see Kathy, Rory and Carol getting on well.

“Now, Erin, you look after my big handsome boy!” Kathy said as the time came to leave.

“Oh, Mum, do you have to embarrass me like that?” James whined.

“I’m your mother, of course I do!” Kathy answered.

“Your mother’s right, son!” Rory added. James, Erin, Carol, Glen and Ciara all headed to the toilet, which left Rory and Kathy alone.

“I shouldn’t say this, but sometimes I can’t help wonder how things could have turned out differently,” Rory mumbled.

“I’m the same,” Kathy responded, “but we’ve both moved on, Rory. I had my chance to be with you and blew it. Your family deserves you, I don’t.”

“Yeah, I think it’s a prime example of all’s well that ends well,” Rory said. 

“I’d say that’s a pretty good summary,” Kathy agreed. “Anyway, it was good to see you, Rory.” She shared a brief hug with Rory just as the others emerged from the toilets. They said their goodbyes and left the cafe.


	70. Adventures in Albion, Part Ten: Let's Rock the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James expresses gratitude to Rory and learns something useful. James reflects on his feelings with Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the final chapter in the Adventures in Albion story! I hope you liked it even though having ten chapters that don't take place in Derry isn't really in keeping with the show at all but as I wrote it, I kept thinking of other things to add in.
> 
> This is just a short and not very eventful chapter but there will be more soon!

After a long week in England, it was finally time to get the ferry home. The family boarded the ship and checked in and, thanks to a last-minute cancellation, Erin and James were offered a free upgrade to a cabin with a double bed, which they gladly accepted. Glen and Ciara went to explore the ship - under Carol’s supervision - and Erin went for a browse in the shop, which left Rory and James alone.

“Hey, Dad,” James began, “I just wanted to say thank you for being civil with Mum earlier.”

“Don’t mention it, son,” Rory replied. “My priority is your well-being - and that of Glen and Ciara’s too, obviously - and I’ll do anything I can to help it.”

“I appreciate that,” James said.

“It’s just part of being a parent,” Rory told James, “You do anything for your wee uns to be happy. If you ever have your own wee uns you’ll find that out yourself.”

Later that night, James and Erin crawled into bed and stared up at the low ceiling of the cabin. “I love your family, you know,” Erin told James, who turned his head to face her directly. “I know I was drunk when I said your da was a gentleman but it’s so true. Can see where you get it from.” The young couple shared a smile.

“He’s great,” James agreed. “Sometimes I still can’t believe that my biological father is actually kind, loving and caring and not the possessive jealous type Mum always claimed he was. I don’t resent Mum for her lying but I’m still staggered at the contrast between what she said and the reality.”

“I can see that she loves you,” Erin said, “Whatever she’s done in the past, I can tell that she does genuinely care about your well-being and happiness.”

“Yeah,” James sighed, “I try to empathise with what a difficult situation it must have been for her as a young Catholic girl to fall pregnant outside marriage with the child of a Protestant. Especially in Derry in 1978!”

“I don’t know what I’d have done in that scenario,” Erin conceded. “I just think some people can be too judgemental.”

“I just can’t believe my luck,” James continued, “Especially when you think about the inauspicious start when I first came to Derry.”

“That’s one way to describe it!” Erin teased.

“I just don’t know what I did to deserve everything that I’ve now got,” James muttered.

“Just being your wonderful self,” Erin replied, her yawn somehow not diminishing the sincerity and profoundness of what she was saying.

“You’re wonderful yourself, you know that?” James said to Erin. Erin giggled, said nothing and kissed James on the lips.

“You know, the Irish Sea is rough, so they say,” Erin purred. “Wanna make it rougher?” She pouted in a poor attempt to look sexy which reminded James of the Friends Across the Barricades trip.

“Let’s rock the boat,” James replied smoothly like a Bond actor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last in this part of the series. I was going to write the story as one whole fic but it's already very long so I've decided to split it.


	71. The Pleasure Was All Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dolans, plus James and Erin, return home.

The next morning, the ferry reached Belfast harbour and soon enough, the family were finally on the way home. Erin looked out of the window as Carol drove and smiled at the familiar placed names: Randalstown, Castledawson, Dungiven. It was nice to be back on the Emerald Isle.

“And we’re home!” Carol declared as she pulled into the drive and turned off the engine. The family emptied the car of their luggage and walked inside. Erin called her parents to request a lift home, as had been arranged, and the doorbell rang just over thirty minutes later. Rory opened the door to see Gerry standing there, with Anna on his back. “Ah, extra guests!” he said as he registered the presence of the small child.

“Well, Anna insisted on coming along for the ride!”

“Fair enough!” Rory chuckled, “Come in.”

Gerry stepped over the threshold and placed Anna down on the floor. James entered the hall and Anna immediately noticed his presence. “James!” she squealed excitedly. The English boy conveniently kneeled down as Anna leaped into his arms and picked her up.

“Your wee un’s happy to have you back, son!” Rory remarked facetiously.

Erin walked down the stairs and into the hall in response to the sound of her father and sister’s voices and came to a sudden stop when she saw James holding Anna as if she were his child. “I can’t believe my sister’s ditched me!” Erin said dramatically, feigning offence.

“She’s just fascinated by the fact that James is English,” Gerry explained. “Nice to have you back anyway, love. And you too, of course, James.”

“Anna, be a good girl and give your big sister a big hug,” James said softly.

“Let’s make it a group hug!” Erin cheered as she wrapped her arms around her sister and boyfriend.

  
Rory and Gerry quietly entered the kitchen. “They do look like an adorable young family, don’t they?” Rory observed. 

“Can’t say I disagree!” Gerry responded. “They remind me of Mary and me when Erin was a wee un. How was your trip?”

“Great thanks,” Rory answered. “The wedding was really nice, and we got up to a lot of good stuff: walking, sightseeing, that sort of thing. It was nice to see James’s friends, and we also bumped into James’s former stepdad, Paul - also known as Kathy’s ex-husband.”

“Wow, sounds like an eventful holiday!” Gerry said. “Thank you so much for taking Erin with you. She was looking forward to it for ages. Hope she wasn’t any trouble!”

“Pleasure was all ours!” Rory responded, deciding not to mention Erin’s drunken behaviour at the wedding. “Erin caught the bouquet at the wedding and boy, did I enjoy teasing James about it afterwards.”

“Christ, I’d better not let Joe find that out,” Gerry mumbled nervously. “He'd probably drop dead and if that happened, I doubt anyone would regard it as an unfortunate accident.” 

“The BBC would be on the phone looking for a documentary,” Rory said darkly.

James and Erin walked into the room. “We’re ready to go when you are, daddy,” Erin said, “Once we get Anna back, obviously. She’s currently playing ‘I Spy’ in the garden with Ciara.”

“Could I come back with you please, Gerry?” James asked, politely as ever.

“Of course, James,” Gerry answered. 

“I knew it, my English cub is sick of me!” Rory muttered with fake disgust.

“Oh sorry, Dad, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” James protested, “I just want-”

  
“To see Michelle again? It’s ok, son, I understand. You know I’m only teasing you!” Rory reassured James as he gave his son a hug and kiss on the forehead. “Say hello to all the Derry crew for me.”

“Thank you so much again for taking me,” Erin said as she hugged Rory and kissed his cheek gently.

“Erin, love, it was a delight and I’m so glad you had a good time,” Rory replied. “I’ll just tell Carol and the kids that you’re going and attempt to retrieve yours and James’s wee un,” he added, throwing his typical grin in James’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this story in a new fic so look out for it! There's still a long way to go until the end so stay with me :)
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and commenting!


End file.
